


Отраженный свет

by Aemilius21, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Фанфики по Толкину [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: В 465 году Первой Эпохи Элу Тингол сказал Берену, сыну Барахира: "Принеси мне сильмарилл из короны Моргота". Элу Тингол не думал, что Берен выполнит условие и принесет сильмарилл в своей руке.538 год Первой Эпохи. Правнучка Элу Тингола, королева Сириомбара Эльвинг поставила Маэдросу, владыке Амон Эреб, невыполнимое условие. Эльвинг не думала, что эти отморозки придут его выполнять!Cуровейший нолдор-панк и протойозойанская... то есть протонуменорская политота.
Relationships: Elwing/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: Фанфики по Толкину [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846564
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Отраженный свет

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ежи - это вам не что-нибудь, а ЕЖИ!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916194) by [Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw), [fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020). 



> Иллюстрация: [Ежи - это вам не что-нибудь, а ЕЖИ!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916194)

В час, когда гонец из Гаваней, наконец, показывается вдали, ладья Ариэн красит восточный край неба алым и лиловым, будто в кровь щедро плеснули вина.

Гонец спешит, дробный стук копыт слышен за две лиги, но Маэдрос знает: до темноты Улунарвэ не успеет.

Время застывает.

Подбираются в нетерпении младшие, на что-то надеется Кано.

Сам Маэдрос не ждет ничего хорошего.

— Открыть ворота, — приказывает он, — опустить мост!

Ему повинуются.

Гонец въезжает на взмыленной лошади и, прежде чем свалиться от усталости, отдает Маэдросу письмо с печатью-гербом в виде крылатой Луны.

В отличие от своего отца, правительница Сириомбара дала ответ лично.

Маэдрос разворачивает письмо.

Он ожидал, что дочь Диора и внучка Тингола ответит, используя кирт, но видит твердые и изумительно ровные строчки на квэнья. Каждая из них запечатлевается в его памяти навсегда.

_«Приветствую князя Химринга, старшего в своем роду, родича моего супруга Эарендиля. Я продержала твоего гонца столь долго, потому что я, советники мои и поданные долго совещались и спорили об участи известной тебе драгоценности._

_Твои слова, Маэдрос Феанарион, посеяли смуту между нами. Ты предлагаешь свою дружбу, но требуешь возвращения отцовского наследства, которое, в свою очередь, завещано мне отцом и бабушкой, и здесь содержатся противоречия между нами._

_Будь на твоем месте любой другой эльда, я бы со всем вниманием отнеслась к этой беде, ибо не желаю множить раздоры в смутное и без того время. Распри играют на руку одному Морготу. Усиливать его еще больше, чтобы по эту сторону Великого Моря нельзя стало дышать от яда и ненависти — уволь._

_Однако я считаю должным объясниться._

_Мои бабушка и дед добыли Камень, рискуя собственной жизнью, в то время как твои братья пытались вынудить Лютиэн к нежеланному союзу, держали в плену, а после и вовсе пытались убить. Это поведение благородных эльдар, королей и братьев короля, или прислужников Моргота?_

_Мой прадед — король Эльвэ Синголло — совершил большую глупость, отпустив их живыми, ведь не прошло четырех десятков лет, как вы пришли, сея войну, разорение и смерть на моей земле, убивая каждого, кто стоял на вашей дороге. Твои братья убили короля Диора и королеву Нимлот — моих родителей. Слуги князя Келегорма — твоего младшего брата — бросили моих братьев в зимнем лесу. Что стало с ними, ведает только Единый, я лишь уповаю, что смерть двоих маленьких детей была легка и безболезненна, и их не нашли пауки._

_Будь я только женщина Дориата, дочь убитых родителей и сестра своих братьев, я бы пришла в неописуемый гнев, посчитала бы Сильмарилл вирой за все пережитое горе. Я бы сказала, что не желаю отдавать камень убийцам родни, и была бы в своем праве. Что сделали ты и твои братья, князь Химринга, чтобы честно добыть камни из короны Моргота? Вы пришли на чужую победу._

_И мы знаем, кому она принадлежит._

_Моя бабушка из одной любви не побоялась прийти в Ангбанд, станцевать и спеть перед троном Моргота, и поддерживала ее не стотысячная армия эльдар, эдайн и наугрим, а смертный муж и ваша собака. Неужели воины нолдор уступают в отваге одной синдэ?_

_Но ведь покойный верховный король Финдекано из любви к тебе пошел штурмовать пики Тангородрима, так в чем причина? Нолдор так хотят, чтобы за них трудились и рисковали своей жизнью другие?_

_В конце-то концов, я — не море, с какой стати меня, моих родичей и поданных должна волновать Клятва, которую ты и твои братья принесли до Солнца? Это ты обещал своему отцу вернуть камни, а не я, не мои родители и братья._

_Таковы соображения обычной женщины, но я еще и правительница Гаваней. Я отвечаю за свой народ. В том и дело, Маэдрос Феанорион, что Клятва, которую вы дважды заверили именем Единого, хочу я того или нет, задевает меня не только как дочь своего народа и своей семьи, но еще и как королеву._

_Обида — это путь в никуда. Моргот разобьет нас поодиночке, не пошевелив при этом и пальцем. Не знаю, как ты, а я не горю желанием облегчить ему работу._

_Вот мой ответ: я чту своих учителей и уважаю врагов. И считаю тебя, Маэдрос Феанарион, одним из своих наставников, даром, что лично мы не встречались. Ты, князь Химринга, научил меня терпению и стойкости, и когда приходят неприятности, и поданные мои ссорятся между собой, я говорю себе: «Эльвинг, вспомни, каково было князю Химринга висеть на скале три десятка лет, без надежды на спасение? Каково было разбираться с последствиями глупости младших братьев, а после собирать Союз для войны с Морготом?» Я уважаю тебя, твою доблесть и стойкость, хоть и не люблю. Ты, твой двоюродный брат и король Финголфин были моими учителями, а неблагодарность — последнее, в чем можно меня обвинить. И я не стану думать лишь о своем личном горе._

_Не в этом столетии._

_Поэтому сейчас я говорю с тобой как королева. Многие мои подданные осудят мое решение, но я всецело понимаю последствия своего выбора. Мой ответ тебе таков: всякий, кто воюет с Морготом, мне если не друг, то союзник. Мой дед крупно тебе задолжал за пять веков борьбы и обороны. Позволь выплатить тебе часть этого долга._

_Ты назвал себя нашим другом и протянул руку._

_Я принимаю ее._

_Однако Сильмарилл я тебе не отдам._

_Здесь я вынуждена объясниться. Отец твой создал сокровище несравненной красоты. Эти Камни — последнее вместилище неоскверненного света, дара самого Эру. Ничего прекраснее в своей жизни я не видела и больше не увижу._

_Ради него мои бабушка и дедушка совершили невозможное._

_Справедливость требует воздавать должное всем: ради их защиты погиб и твой дед, и отец. А мой прадед, как и те наугрим, утратили разум и чувство меры, и пошли на поводу у своей жадности._

_Они так желали обладать Камнем, что он подчинил их своей воле, и вытащил из душ их все самое темное и потаенное._

_Я не знаю, что послужило причиной, в конце концов, я правительница, а не ученица Варды и Мелиан. Знаю другое: на этих камнях кровь. И ни одна живая душа, будь то эльдар или атани, не должна стремиться овладеть ими или присвоить._

_Изначальный Свет — это не мужчина или женщина на брачном ложе, не имущество, которое можно продать или подарить. Свет — это то, что дано даром. И отдано должно быть тоже даром._

_Последнее мое слово таково: каждого, кто называет себя моим другом, я жду в гости. В доме моем достаточно места, одежды, еды, сокровищ и всего того, что делят между собой друзья. До того, как уйти путями людей, отец научил меня щедрости._

_Говоря иными словами, князь Химринга, я приглашаю тебя, твоих братьев и подданных к себе. Я дарую вам право жить в Сириомбаре._

_Я не желаю еще одной резни, и даже столь пропащие эльдар, как вы, заслуживают того, чтобы видеть Свет._

_Ты можешь принять мое условие, можешь послать меня к раугам и прийти войной. Мы готовы ко всему. И мы умеем защищаться._

_Если ты придешь с миром — я постараюсь избыть обиду и ненависть из своего сердца. Я обещаю честно выполнять свой долг._

_Но если ты замыслишь недоброе, если воспользуешься моим приглашением, как хитростью, если хоть капля крови моих подданных или эдайн прольется на камни Сириомбара ради вашей Клятвы — Манвэ и Варду беру в свидетели, я оторву тебе голову, а после скажу, что так и было._

_Я не буду говорить о том, что сделаю с тобой, если твои братья попытаются украсть наши корабли. Боюсь, пергамент не выдержит и сгорит от стыда._

_Эльвинг Элухилиэн, писано десятого дня месяца Йаваннет»._

Маэдросу хочется протереть глаза.

Он стоит, будто пыльным мешком ударенный, и с трудом дышит спокойно. Видно, в том мешке были остатки глины и мрамора из материнской мастерской.

— Ну, что там? — Кано суется ему под руку и безо всякого почтения выхватывает письмо. — Дай сюда. О... Оу... О!

Это все, что может сказать его языкастый и веселый младший брат, лучший из поэтов и песнопевцев нолдор.

— Она тебе приказывает, говорит гадости или признается в любви? Сколько этой девчонке? Тридцать семь?

— Тридцать пять. — Это говорят присмиревшие Амбарусса, которые шарахаются от него, как от демона. Очень злого демона.

Никто и никогда не смел разговаривать с Маэдросом вот так. Даже владыка Манвэ.

Рядом смеется Кано.

Самого Маэдроса затягивает в водоворот противоречивых чувств: он и разгневан, и ошарашен, и счастлив, и растерян, и зол.

Но после вспоминает свое письмо и прикусывает язык: дочь Диора оплатила ему той же монетой.

Хорошая девочка, а главное — злопамятная. Это может быть по меньшей мере любопытно...

Клятва внутри его ума, сердца и костей беснуется и бьет плетью, как надсмоторщик в руднике. Она жаждет крови, забрать свое и разорвать письмо в клочья.

Жаждет вновь попробовать крови эльдар на вкус.

Клятва — это его личный Моргот. Палач, который всегда с ним.

Так легко бросить послание в грязь. Так легко отказаться и приказать готовить меч и доспехи.

Маэдрос не станет этого делать, и сказать нет — все равно, что убить себя и предать отца.

Кости и мышцы будто рвут тисками. Проклятье, только не снова, только не здесь... не теперь, уйди, не мучь...

Клятва беспощадна.

Прежде чем свет меркнет в его глазах, Маэдрос успевает подумать яростное: «Какого рауга!».

И вцепляется в эту мысль, как в дерево после кораблекрушения.

Он смеётся, пугая, кажется, даже лошадей. Да что там, Тху — и тот бы сбежал от него, цепляясь фэа за кусты.

Вот и решение.

Девчонка сама развязала ему руки.

— Делать-то что?

— То есть, камень нам не вернут? Дориата им было мало?!

Подают голос Амбарусса, Кано на них шикает, но вяло, почти без желания, и выжидательно смотрит на Маэдроса.

Ты вождь. Тебе решать.

Наверное, это и есть безумие.

— Исполнять Клятву. Выступаем в полдень.

Он уходит, а за ним, не успевая, почти бежит Кано.

— Ты спятил, — кричит он, но сильный ветер глушит слова, — ты же не хотел! Мы же пытались найти выход!

Маэдрос останавливается.

Если он что и умеет в этой жизни, так это учится на своих ошибках.

— Не хотел. И не хочу.

Внутри гулко и пусто, и опоры нет, ведь что бы Маэдрос не выбрал, он сделает лишь хуже.

Хуже Дориата? Разве такое возможно?

Кано вцепляется в него, как собака в кость.

— И что ты творишь?!

Кано пытается удержать их на краю пропасти. Кано, которого Клятва измучила не меньше Маэдроса, у которого в Сириомбаре остались друзья и ученики, Кано, который вечно и верно шел за ним...

Впервые за шесть веков Маэдрос счастлив и почти свободен.

— Исполняю Клятву, как видишь.

— Объяснись.

И, как всегда, Кано знает Маэдроса лучше него самого.

— Я дал клятву отцу вернуть Сильмариллы и защищать их от Моргота. Защищать, а не становиться братоубийцей и лить кровь во славу Врага!

— Ты хочешь...

— Владычица Сириомбара дает мне возможность выполнить Клятву бескровно. Бросать самоцветы в выгребную яму?! Я для этого слишком трезв.

Ветер затихает. Они не говорят ни слова, понимая, что такое выполнение Клятвы — все равно, что отказ от нее.

Здравствуй, Вечная Тьма.

Спасибо тебе, владычица Эльвинг.

У дверей замка их нагоняют младшие, которые так и рвутся в бой.

— Да что она себе позволяет!

— Нэльо, не соглашайся!

— Она унизила тебя!

— Это позор!

— Сколько ее дед прятался за нашими спинами? Хоть бы раз Тингол вышел против Моргота!

— Но за него отдувались жена с дочерью. Сам Тингол трусил и палец о палец не ударил. Говорят, он и наугрим не заплатил!

— Да еще бы! Всю жизнь на всем готовом!

Верные смеются удачной шутке.

Дураки. Маэдрос смеется и несильно дергает младшеньких за уши.

Эта парочка совсем распустилась.

Никто не унижал его сильнее, чем Моргот и Тху, и не позорил больше Курво и Тьелко.

— Замолчите!

— Что, правда глаза колет?

Маэдрос отдает свой меч управляющему и приказывает готовить лошадей и богатые дары. Сыны Феанора теперь бедны и тощи, как вастачьи овцы, но ни один из них не войдет в приличный дом без подарка.

Амбарусса продолжают галдеть, заступать дорогу и хватать его за руки. Маэдрос отталкивает их.

— Если в Гаванях начнете задираться, подстрекать, если попытаетесь выкрасть Камень — пеняйте на себя!

Внутри него бьет хвостом и скалит зубы та гордыня, которая вела его с Алтквалондэ.

— Тебе договор с дочкой Диора дороже братьев? Ты перед ней собрался мести хвостом?

Улыбка у Маэдроса выходит такая, что верные шарахаются по стенам.

— Нет. Мне проще лично отправить вас на суд Намо, чем отдать Морготу и Тьме!

Прежде чем уйти к себе, он велит наградить Улунарвэ за исполненное поручение, а на рассвете отправить гонца к Эльвинг.

Хочет видеть их четверых — пусть готовится.

Маэдрос долго, как в прежние века в Химринге, стоит у окна и смотрит, как последний луч Ариэн тонет во мраке.

*

Они едут долго, больше десяти дней, часто давая отдых лошадям. Пусть дочь Диора знает, с кем имеет дело, пусть встретит бодрое и отдохнувшее войско, а не ошалевших и взмыленных эльдар и их лошадей.

Часть верных Маэдрос оставляет в Амон Эреб: кто знает, что случится в Гаванях и по дороге, а оставлять открытыми тылы дураков нет.

За время пути он успевает сотню раз обдумать возможную беседу с Эльвинг и спросить себя, стоит ли овчинка выделки.

Маэдрос усмехается. Щеку стягивает старый шрам.

Дочь Диора поставила ему заведомо невыполнимое условие, и это было очень умно. Но и не отказала напрямую. Одного не учла молодая королева Сириомбара: за минувшие шесть веков Маэдрос отрастил толстую шкуру. Младшие сколько угодно могут кричать об унижении, они, к счастью, в своем Оссирианде не знали, что такое висеть на дыбе и зубоскалить под плетью. А он знал.

Эльвинг желала уязвить его, но попала лишь в старую спесь, которую Маэдрос отбросил, увидев, сколько бед она приносит.

...Ведь в былые, лучшие дни он презирал невежество и обычаи вастаков, их вечную неумытость и жадность. Презирал — но взял к себе на службу, и позволил сохранить и многоженство, и долговое рабство, когда бедняк попадал в кабалу. И все те непотребные мерзости, которые не помещались у здорового эльда в уме.

— Это наши законы и обычаи, князь, — говорили ему старейшины вастаков, и Маэдрос с Карантиром кривились, но приняли это.

От этих людей им нужна была лишь служба. У себя дома вастаки были вольны распоряжаться по своему разумению. Тем более, Бор и его сыновья все же учились новому, просвещали сородичей и не заставляли своих жен носить уродливые платки.

Что мешало остальным тянуться за его племенем? С какой стати сыны Феанора должны быть сторожами худшим из эдайн?

Бор и его сыновья полегли за своего господина в Нирнаэт, а оставшиеся позавидовали мертвым. Ведь это в человеческой природе — потакать себе и идти за худшими из вождей.

Маэдрос не заметил, как пригрел змею на груди.

Дурную траву вырывают с корнем и жгут, а не дают разрастись.

Что ему мешало тогда, глядя в глаза старейшинам и вождям сказать: «Это моя земля и мои законы. Всякий, кто живёт на ней, подчиняется им. Вы либо остаетесь с нами и живете, как мы, либо уходите, откуда пришли, и это мое последнее слово».

Он не сказал, и меньше, чем через десять лет, взошли горькие всходы.

Потому что вастаки уважали лишь силу и грубость, а все иное почитали за слабость. А слабый годен лишь на то, чтобы его есть. Или сделать рабом.

От ярости тяжелеет в легких и сводит горло. Маэдрос ничего не забыл.

Кано подъезжает к нему и кладет руку на плечо.

— Ты не сторож. И ты не пастух чужой свободной воле. Ты не можешь определить чужой выбор.

Они с Кано обсуждали это не раз, и не два, и каждый раз Маэдрос головой налетает на эти слова: чужая воля.

Отдать себя, своих верных и воинов в руки Эльвинг — испытание пострашнее войны.

— Знаю. Мои просчеты обходятся слишком дорого.

Вдали показываются башни города и сияющие, точно под светом Древ, небо и море. Маэдрос застывает пораженный. Он и забыл, сколь это прекрасно.

Знал ли он, что увидит Свет, ради которого они шли за море, не в короне Врага?

Что же, это того стоило. Глазам горячо и жарко от этого яркого, нестерпимо рвущегося в небо света.

Невольно он, Кано и все остальные улыбаются, а потом кто-то начинает петь решительное и привольное «О, Элентари», и к одному голосу присоединяется второй и третий, и вот уже брат достает из-за плеч походную арфу и ударяет по струнам.

Клятва внутри него жаждет забрать этот свет себе, но Маэдрос наступает ей на глотку кованым сапогом. Потому что готов признать во всеуслышанье: Лютиэн и ее человек помогли им исполнить слово, данное отцу, а они, слепцы, не разглядели.

Не желали разглядеть.

Всадников на превосходно выезженных лошадях Маэдрос замечает не сразу. Но они едут и приближаются, и ветер доносит пение с той стороны. «О Эльберет» поют жители Сириомбара, и ведет их сильный женский голос.

Маэдрос торопит коня.

С жителями Гаваней и их королевой они встречаются ровно на полдороге. Высокий эльда с кривым мечом и в украшенных самоцветами одеждах помогает ей спешиться. В Амане его звали Айкалдамор. В смертных землях он взял себе имя Эгалмот.

Позади королевы на соловом жеребце едет Артанис в мужской одежде и кто-то черноволосый и сероглазый на вороной кобылице. Не может быть. Тьелпэ?!

Королева неторопливо идет навстречу Маэдросу.

— Приветствую тебя, князь Химринга. Айя!

Маэдрос вскидывает левую руку в приветствии.

Войско за ним слажено, на одном дыхании повторяет «Айя»!

...Он ждал и надеялся, что Эльвинг будет похожа на бабку и прабабку, чья красота почиталась великой и несравненной.

Но дочь Диора — плоть от плоти своего деда Эльвэ Синголло.

От него она унаследовала густые, словно лунный свет, волосы, и властность, и твердый взор, и сознание своего королевского достоинства, и умение превосходно держаться в седле.

Именно таким описывали Тингола Ангарато и Финдарато, но прадед казался похож на внучку не больше, чем курица на длиннохвостую птицу с лазурным оперением из земель дальнего юга.

То, над чем Маэдрос смеялся почти целую эпоху, в исполнении внучки Тингола и Мелиан вовсе не кажется ни надменностью, ни спесью, ни глупостью.

... А глаза у нее серо-голубые и сияющие изнутри. И темное платье, и серебряный венец с синим камнем идут ей не хуже, чем его деду Финвэ.

За спиной королевы ветер треплет знамена Сириомбара и дома Тингола.

Юноша в одежде пажа подносит своей короле ларец, украшенный резьбой по кости и драгоценными камнями.

— Спасибо, Рохиль. Подойди, князь Химринга. Я хочу вручить тебе подарки.

Эта девчонка держится так, словно она — ровесница Маэдросу, а не разменяла недавно тридцать пятое лето, словно она — женщина из дома Финвэ. Вот только королева Гаваней — и впрямь женщина из дома Финвэ, не по крови, так по мужу точно.

...И дети ее — законные наследники Эрейниону, пока тот не женится и не вступит в брак.

Маэдрос решает сыграть с ней и кланяется.

— Разве гость не должен угодить хозяину?

Лицо Эльвинг остается безмятежно спокойной, но в глазах вспыхивает озорство. Она тоже любит играть.

— Разве друг не может поприветствовать друга после дальней дороги, князь Химринга? Открой ларец.

Маэдрос успел отвыкнуть от такого пристального внимания, но, если он сейчас сдаст назад и опозорится, он не простит себе этого до конца мира.

— Как пожелает моя госпожа.

Следующие слова звучат с неприкрытой дерзостью:

— Я тебе друг и супруга твоего родича Эарендиля, а ты — владыка Амон Эреб. Открывай.

В ларце лежат три обитые шелком коробочки. Внутри первой Маэдрос находит источающий дивное сияние изумруд в оправе из серебряных лебединых крыльев. Неужто работа Энердиля, друга, учителя, а после и ученика отца? Ему же никогда не давались бериллы, он не любил и не особо умел их гранить.

Значит, научился.

— Прежде чем отплыть на Запад, — говорит королева Сириомбара, — моя свекровь подарила камень Элессар нам с мужем на свадьбу. Прими же его как наше заверение в дружбе.

Артанис со своего солового жеребца смотрит с нескрываемой насмешкой и, будто невзначай, поглаживает кинжал с живым серебром по рукояти.

«Только дернись, — слышит Маэдрос безупречно вежливый, почти ласковый голос, — только причини вред, и отправишься на суд к Намо. Нет, мне не стыдно».

«Я нолдо, — оскорбляется Маэдрос, — а не орк и не вастак!»

«Не похож».

— Твой дар хорош, владычица Сириобара. Но не ставь меня в неловкое положение и позволь отдариться в ответ. Амбарусса, ведите!

Амрод и Амрас вместе подводят кобылицу бело-лунной масти, с серой звездой во лбу, пламенную и с широко раздувающимися ноздрями. Младшенькие объезжали ее лично, славили как самую лучшую, самую умную из лошадей Амон Эреб, и родителей ей подбирали из лошадей драгоценной валинорской крови, переругавшись восемь лет назад в дым.

По восторженному взгляду Эльвинг Маэдрос понимает: угодил.

В сущности, и кобылица, и королева еще обе девчонки. И сразу понравились друг другу.

— За такую красоту не жаль отдать полцарства, но где же я возьму достойные? Как ее имя?

Маэдрос изображает приступ кашля. Этого вопроса стоило ожидать.

...Однажды он придушит обоих Амбарусса. Или, наконец, выпорет, да только поздно. Назвать лошадь Нэрвэн — это уж слишком.

Маэдрос старается держать лицо.

— Эрвен, моя госпожа. Но мы зовём ее просто «Звездочка».

Судя по раздувающимся ноздрям Артанис — все она прекрасно поняла, и Маэдрос все равно не жилец, так смысл переживать?

Нет, правда, кузина наверняка стоит дороже, чем половина войска Гаваней. А то и трех четвертей.

— Я буду любить её и заботиться, даю слово. Открой второй дар.

Маэдрос рад одному: за прошедшие полтысячелетия он разучился удивляться и смог овладеть лицом. Потому что иначе бы спросил, какого рауга здесь происходит.

В коробке на черном шелке лежит восьмилучевая звезда из алого курувинда, и полыхает она не хуже, чем отцовский Сильмарилл.

— Это работа моих советников: тетушки Артанис и мастера Келебримбора. Они научились удерживать свет Сильмарилла внутри камня, хотя и признают, что время от времени звезду нужно подпитывать.

Вкус и чутье на должные слова у этой паршивки изумительный, потому что звезда — это и пощёчина ему, и символ, и знамя...

И отражённый Свет, дар воистину бесценный.

Но как же выросло за семьдесят лет мастерство Тьелпэ! Брат бы гордился им, но отчего у племянника полыхают уши?! И почему он с такой силой вцепляется в поводья своей лошади?

Неважно. В присутствии Артанис они полыхали всегда.

— Твой дар щедр.

— Оставь. Как я уже сказала, Камень я вам не верну, потому что нельзя присвоить себе Свет и овладеть им. Надеюсь, эти слова хорошо слышат все. Но я могу поделиться тем, что имею, с тобой, твоими братьями и верными.

Эльвинг держит себя, словно имеет право так говорить и действовать. Она повышает ставки, и Маэдрос в ответ удваивает свою.

Играть — так играть.

Воздух между ними накаляется, кажется, вот-вот сорвутся тетивы тугих луков и вспыхнут искры. Но никаких луков, хотя ожидание по обе стороны звенит до предела.

— Ты ставишь меня в затруднительное положение. Ответным даром может быть лишь голова Моринготто на серебряном блюде. Я пришел без нее.

— Достаточно того, что ты не станешь сносить головы эльдар.

— Это плохое условие. Ты ставишь мерой всему преступление и держишь булыжник за пазухой, чтобы защититься. Тогда и добром становится то, что я не совершил зла. Но нолдо идут и делают. Кано, давай.

Брат спешивается и вместе с двумя верными несет увесистый сверток.

Дома, в Амон Эреб, они долго цапались, что же отдать вторым даром. На Кано напала скаредность не хуже, чем на купца из наугрим. Отдавать арфу с серебряными струнами и колками, богато украшенную камнями и резьбой, брат отказался наотрез, даром, что сам не играл на ней лет сто. Маэдрос пообещал вытянуть ему нос за жадность.

— Имя этой арфы — Линквэлассэ, что значит «Талая вода». Нет такого нолдо, — Кано становится с ним плечо к плечу, — который бы не желал заставить петь ее вещие струны. Есть у твоих детей хороший учитель музыки, владычица Сириомбара?

— Элронду и Элросу лишь шесть. Их пока не учили.

— Найди им хорошего учителя, который расскажет о подвигах родни его бабки, научит петь и славить жизнь. Это нехорошо, когда дети не знают своих корней. И совсем не знают квэнья, ведь прадед твой, Владичица Сириомбара, повесил часть наших преступлений на нашу дивную, правдивую и привольную речь!

Рауговы крылья, Кано! Опять сел на своего любимого конька!

Эльвинг ничуть не теряется.

— Верны слова твои, Маглор Златокователь, но и я тебе скажу, что эрухини — не петрушка и не пастыри древ. Что же до меня, то в моем городе каждый волен говорить на языке своего сердца и отечества. Лишь бы не славил Моргота и не был орудием его черных дел. Открой же третий дар!

Вопреки ожиданиям Маэдроса внутри не очередной самоцвет, а сосуд с приятно пахнущей мазью.

Королева Сириомбара подходит ближе.

— Я слышала, что у тебя, князь Химринга, на погоду болят кости и суставы. Я не люблю, когда мои друзья страдают от боли. В Гондолине до его падения, а теперь в Гаванях, живут многие их тех, кто познал горечь плена у Моргота. Прими этот дар из уважения к ним и ко мне.

Ай да девчонка! Маэдрос с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не выругаться восхищенно.

Они друг друга стоят, но и ему в этот раз есть, что предложить.

— Мои суставы и спина благодарят тебя, владычица Сириомбара. Говорят, руки короля — руки целителя. Позволь же порадовать тебя.

По его слову Россвендэ и Альквэн — его верные — бережно несут сверток белого шелка.

— Открой.

На миг в глазах Эльвинг вспыхивает недоумение, но она тут же овладевает собой, недрогнувшей рукой откидывает ткань и говорит потрясенно:

— Не может быть!

— Почему? Моя семья хранила эту вещь многие годы.

На руках у Эльвинг остается плащ чернее, чем сама ночь, то и дело вспыхивающий голубыми искрами.

Тот самый плащ Лютиэн, в котором ее встретил Тьелкормо, а встретив, не смог отвести взор.

Плащ, сотканный из колдовства и волос.

Эльвинг набрасывает его на плечи и застегивает фибулу.

— Любопытно, работает или чары рассеяли...

Фигура владычицы Сириомбара будто укатывается мягким туман и растворяется в воздухе.

Потрясения не могут сдержать ни спутники Маэдроса, ни свита Эльвинг. Которая появляется вскоре, собранная и спокойная.

— Ты преподнес мне лучший из даров, князь Химринга. Я благодарю тебя и как владычица Гаваней, и как дочь Диора и Нимлот. А теперь я предлагаю разделить нам стол и кров. В Сириомбаре ждет большой пир.

Уже на коне Маэдрос понимает, что устал, словно после Нирнаэт. Кано не отходит от него не на шаг и протягивает флягу с вином.

Маэдрос пьет, почти не чувствуя вкуса

Владычица Сириомбара едет на своем коне и о чем-то негромко переговаривается со своими советниками. Уже перед вратами она натягивает уздечку.

— Мой муж пока в плавании, князь Химринга. Думаю, он бы хотел услышать твои рассказы о бессмертных землях и о временах короля Финголфина. Но ты можешь рассказать их мне, а я прикажу записать.

Глядя в серо-голубые глаза, Маэдрос, наконец, понимает, насколько решительна и безрассудна эта юная женщина — королева Сириомбара и дважды мать.

Понимает и усилием воли успокаивает растревоженные чувства.

Врата Гаваней Сириона с грохотом захлопываются за их спинами.

*

Среди множества вастачьих присказок была одна, которая раздражала Маэдроса до крайности: «Хочешь насмешить Хозяина Судеб — поведай ему о своих планах».

Маэдрос чувствует себя в западне. Выходит, они с братьями в самом деле насмешили Моргота.

Все оказалось гораздо хуже, чем он думал.

Он знал, что в Сириомбаре неисполненная Клятва будет терзать его и днем и ночью, не давая покоя и роздыха. Он и помыслить не мог, что жизнь его превратится в непрекращающийся кошмар и соблазн.

Камень сиял на вершине маяка.

Каждый вечер, каждый день и час у Маэдроса горят пальцы живой руки от желания взять свое и прикасаться. Невозможность этого разрывает на части.

Много лет в Ангбанде, после очередных пыток и задушевных разговоров с Тху Маэдрос спрашивал себя: «Да что может быть хуже этого?».

Оказалось, может. Например, висение без еды и воды на Тангородриме под палящими лучами солнца.

Например, смерть лучшего друга и сокрушительное поражение в войне, после которой нолдо не то что не победить, а не подняться.

Например, стать клятвопреступником.

Каждую ночь к Маэдросу приходит отец, каким он его запомнил, но много, много хуже. Феанаро страшен. Прежде прекрасное лицо скалится обгоревшим черепом, вокруг шеи обвивается змея.

«Ты предал меня, Майтимо, — говорит отец, — ты предал меня, сын. Ты ничем не лучше своей матери».

Маэдрос соглашается.

В Сириомбаре их не любят, ну так они не ждали ни любви, ни прощения. Добрые горожане Сириомбара непререкаемо уважают свою королеву, но стоит им завидеть эльдар Первого Дома, многие сразу переходят на другую сторону улицы.

Их боятся, и страх этот отравляет изнутри и вызывает желание бить до смерти.

Белая звезда на их щитах и на груди становится чем-то вроде метки: смотрите, вот идут подлецы и братоубийцы. Вслух такое никто не говорит, но Маэдрос чувствует кожей недоверие и ползущую по углам ненависть.

И ненавидит в ответ. Потому что может и не выносит оправдываться.

«Наша королева обезумела, — говорят взгляды иатрим и гондолиндрим, — неужели она не понимает, что играет с огнем в отравленной газом шахте?»

Владычица Эльвинг ведет себя столь уверенно, что в ее присутствии замолкают все мысли и разговоры.

Но есть и те, кто не стесняется добрых чувств. В большинстве это эльдар из Гондолина и беженцы из Хитлума. Мастер Энердиль помогает обустроиться, он необычайно говорлив, расспрашивает Кано о языке наугрим и попутно советует, у кого лучше покупать посуду, овощи, ткани и все, что нужно дома.

Артанис заявляется с таким видом, будто всегда жила здесь, и в своей обычной, так раздражающей отца манере рассказывает о том, чем живут гавани и цехах ювелиров и оружейников. Здешний мируворэ она ругает за отсутствие крепости. Амбарусса при ней сидят тихо, как нашколившие щенки.

Перед уходом она бросает веселое и высокомерное:

— Моя воспитанница, кузен, сделала ставку на тебя и твоих братьев.

— А ты, Нэрвэн?

Ответ вызывает у Маэдроса бешенство:

— А я считаю, что моей девочке полезно набраться опыта и обточить когти, как и набить собственных шишек. Я ничуть не верю в твое раскаяние. Но твоя упертость — неизменна, как и скупость наугрим. До тех пор, пока ты не идешь на поводу у вашей колючки под хвостом — я буду помнить о родстве. Нет... жили-были орки. Сами виноваты.

Маэдрос не дает ей уйти.

— Ученица Мелиан способна лишь на пустые угрозы?

Артанис с силой сжимает его запястье. Глаза ее вспыхивают холодным, пригибающим к земле, светом.

— Ты так хочешь это знать? Я всего лишь очерчиваю рубежи. До встречи. Я буду у вас частой гостьей.

— Заходи, заходи, кузина, — лезут Амбарусса, — только помни, что имя нашей бабушки произносится через «т», а не так, будто ты только и умеешь, что шепелявить. Но ты же вышла за этого серого, могла и забыть о родных краях...

Артанис не удостаивает младших даже взглядом и берется за дверное кольцо.

— В следующий раз я выйду за гнома. Или за майя Ниенны.

— Они способны только ныть! — Только и может сказать пораженный в самую печень Маэдрос.

Но чего еще ждать от внучки Индис!

— Зато не бунтуют против времени и здравого смысла. А что, мне нравится. Был среди них хорошенький. Кажется, его звали Олорин.

Когда и тени присутствия Артанис не остается, единственное, что может сказать Кано, это ядовитое:

— Сдается мне, у дяди Арфина было все же пятеро сыновей.

— Трех мужей, — обиженно выдают Амбарусса, — чего удумала! Она им что, бирки по дням недели выдавать будет? Этого люблю, этого не люблю, этот пусть готовит и вышивает?

Кано ударяет себя по лбу.

— Ничего, что это была шутка?!

Сам он теперь вечерами либо бродит по берегу моря, либо пропадает в цеху арфистов.

Маэдрос угрюмо кивает и впервые думает, что прийти с войной и отобрать Камень силой было бы несравненно проще, чем эти сложные танцы.

Проще — не значит правильнее.

Спустя две недели после пира возвращается Эарендиль.

— Ты ничего не нашёл?

Королева встречает супруга на причале. Маэдроса и его братьев она позвала с собой. Хотела она похвастаться мужу своей «добычей» или чего-то другого, Маэдрос не знал. И не спрашивал.

Эарендиль спускается по трапу и подхватывает на руки детей:

— Ни малейшего следа. Чувство такое, что меня водят за нос. Но ведь будут и другие странствия.

— Побудь прежде дома.

Маэдрос вглядывается в сына Идриль. Он похож на мать, но и от народа Хадора в нем немало. Маэдрос никогда не встречался с Туором, но слышал, что воспитывал его синда по имени Аннаэль, и что в ранней юности, прикрывая своих, отец Эарендиля угодил в плен к вастакам, но сбежал и три года наводил на слуг Моргота ужас.

Соскучившиеся сыновья не отлипают от отца, висят у него на шее, а Маэдрос вспоминает, что в детстве он точно также приставал к отцу, и тогда объятия родителей казались самым безопасным и лучшим местом в мире.

Успокоив детей, Эарендиль подходит к ним.

— Приветствую, родичи моей матери. Долгой вам жи... мира и покоя всем нам.

Ах, какая глупость, чуть не использовать обычное приветствие дома Хадора в разговоре с эльфами! Кано и остальные это замечают и подхватывают.

— Здравствуй, родич. Мы-то здоровы, как молодые лоси, и жить нам тысячу лет, если не поскользнемся в порту на фруктовой кожуре. Но от мира и покоя мы точно не откажемся.

— Дураков здесь нет, — подхватывают Амбарусса, — только буйные и безумцы.

Маэдрос поднимает в приветствии руку.

— Здравствуй, сын Итарильдэ.

Жена становится рядом с ним, и здесь Маэдрос поражается их глубокому сходству и несходству разом. Она — сталь и сила, и вот уж кому следовало бы родиться нолдэ; он — весь море и мягкость, и чем-то неуловимо похож на Финрода в лучшие дни.

— Могу я узнать, что ищешь ты в своих странствиях, если это не тайна?

— Ничуть. Дорогу в Валинор.

Еще один безумец. Вот уж кто с женой один балрог, ведь только дураки и безумцы могут надеяться на помощь и милость Валар!

— А знаешь ли ты, что путь в Благословенный Край закрыт смертным?

— Знаю.

— И что Намо Мандос проклял нолдор?

— Не проклял, а предупредил. Для меня и моей команды, родич матери, это не причина опускать руки.

— Ты ничего не добьешься.

— Пускай. Это моя голова и моя стена. Не вышло в этот раз — получится в следующий. Сейчас я бы хотел отдохнуть, накануне мы попали в шторм, Оссэ будто не хотел пускать меня обратно, но вечером я буду рассказывать о том, что видел в плавании. Если родичи моей матери хотят, они могут прийти.

Они оставляют семью Эарендиля друг с другом, и уже почти свернув за угол, краем уха Маэдрос слышит тихое:

— Я отдала им свадебный дар твоей матери.

— Ты все правильно сделала.

Недовольство, разлитое в воздухе, тлеет как искра в торфяной подушке. Огонь тлеет медленно, годами, пока не вспыхивает, уничтожая все на своём пути.

Спустя неделю пламя прорывается наружу: Амбарусса затевают ссору с женщиной из иатрим. Иворвен, так зовут синдэ, задирает младших по глупейшему поводу: лошади близнецов объели деревья и цветы возле её дома. В любой другой день Маэдрос надрал бы братьям уши (разумеется, за закрытыми дверями), принес бы извинения хозяйке и заплатил виру за обиды.

Но Иворвен зла, а съеденные лошадями цветы — лишь повод.

Маэдрос поспевает как раз к мигу, когда синдэ успевает завести если не половину, то четверть города. Жители гаваней радостно вцепляются в волну злости, гнева и желания наказать, которую излучает эта женщина.

— Здесь вам не Химринг и не Амон Эреб! Но сыновьям Феанора законы и обычаи эльдар и атани не писаны, вы же особенные!

Из толпы раздаются согласные выкрики, под ноги Кано и его верной падает булыжник.

В воздухе пахнет грозой.

Маэдрос вдруг понимает, что чувствовали тэлери в Альквалондэ, когда вчерашние друзья и родичи стали резать им глотки. Только толпу тогда завели речи их отца.

Амбарусса хватаются за мечи. Маэдрос пытается их остановить, но, захлестываемый волной чужой ненависти, принимает сторону братьев. Даром, что знает за ними привычку оборачивать все в шутку, ныть и принимать вид: «А мы же ни в чем не виноваты, лембас сам взял и съелся».

Он ясно представляет, как дело было: Иворвен вышла из дома, увидела безобразие, разбила горшок с мясом (ошметки и осколки валяются неподалеку), указала на недопустимость, подобного поведения, младшие принялись зубоскалить — и понеслось.

Маэдрос закрывает их собой. Амбарусса, конечно, легкомысленные дурни, но это его дурни. И он им все еще старший брат.

Иворвен распаляется не на шутку. И, кажется, вот-вот начнет плеваться ядом, прожигающим дерево и камни.

— Жалкие трусы, вы только камнями из-за чужих спин бросаться можете!

— Мы вроде как друзья и гости, но не обязаны терпеть причуды этой дуры! Ну подхо...

Неизбежному кровопролитию не дает свершиться командующий городской стражи.

Седая голова и морщины выдают в нем беглого раба с рудников.

Не считаясь с именами и званиями, он поочередно указывает на Амбарусса, Иворвен и Маэдроса.

— Ты, ты, ты, и еще вот ты — во дворец! Остальные, — командующий пересчитывает присутствующих по головам, — чтобы до завтра заплатили в казну двести монет.

— Но мы же ничего не сделали!

— Они первые начали!

Теперь крови жаждут уже обе стороны.

— Ничего себе синдарское гостепреимство, сапоги на ходу отбирают!

— А мы думали, что нас в Дориат не пускали, видно и впрямь Тингол был сквалыга....

— ТИХО!!! — Рявкает, наконец, Маэдрос на всю площадь, и от его голоса распахиваются ставни на окнах.

Командующий стражей даже бровью не ведет.

— Еще пятьдесят монет лично с князя Химринга.

— А ты не теряешь берега, воин? — Спрашивает Маэдрос с угрозой.

— Королева велела мне поддерживать порядок в городе и быть утешением вдов и сирот. Как могу — так и поддерживаю.

Во дворце ссора продолжается. Иворвен пытается обернуть все в свою пользу, но ни Артанис, ни Эльвинг не позволяют ей себя увлечь.

Маэдрос остывает, Амбарусса — тоже. Теперь он не понимает, как, с его-то опытом он мог позволить раздразнить себя, словно мальчишку!

Даже Эарендиль не позволяет превратить себя в послушную чужому дыханию флейту, и ласково, но неотвратимо вытрясает из иатрим правду.

Иворвен и ее сестра-близнец были разведчицами на границе Дориата. Их заставу смели первой, и если Иворвен выжила, то её сестру застрелил Амрас.

— Что такого?! Я верой и правдой служила своему государю четыре сотни лет, а теперь вижу, что убийца моей сестры и других родичей ходит по Сириомбару живой и здоровый...

— А его лошади объедают твои цветы.

— Вот именно! Королева, неужели вы оставите это безнаказанным, неужели предпочтёте чужака и убийцу родичам и подданным?!

Владычица Сириомбара не говорит ни слова, но зато слушает очень внимательно, ни дать ни взять — Намо на суде.

— Хорошо, женщина, — в ярости кричит задетый за живое Амрас, — в следующий раз я сверну тебе шею, и не плачься Намо потом! Ты что же, хотела убить меня, а Амрода заставить смотреть и жить?

— Да! Ты это заслужил, кровопийца! Вы это заслужили!

Маэдросу надоедает это слушать, и он перебивает обоих. Всеми силами он старается вытащить брата, которого, видимо, все же укоротит на язык и ухо.

Он говорит о том, что нельзя пользоваться страхом других для сведения личных счетов, что Иворвен чуть не развязала третью резню, что она позволила гневу заслонить разум.

— Скажи, владычица Сириомбара, разве друзья подличают и бьют в спину? Неужели ты ждала именно этого? Ведь нашей крови желали многие, а мы лишь собирались защитить свою жизнь.

Эльвинг качает головой:

— Я надеялась на добрую волю моих поданных. Видимо, этого было недостаточно.

Эарендиль обращается к Иворвен одновременно спокойно и твердо, не давая сбить себя с толку.

— Но госпожа, князь Химринга прав. Ты чуть не превратила сородичей в орудие мести.

— Пусть не подталкиваются. Я никого не заставляла.

— Да, всего-то натравила толпу на нас!

— Можно подумать, убили её! Да лошадь пару кустов объела, а уж криков, как от пришествия Тху!

— Да лучше бы это был Тху, чем вы, негодные сыновья занятого лишь собой и своим величием отца!

— Ну да. А ты могла бы быть и подобрее, разведчица Дориата.

— Могла бы, — скалится женщина и сквозь нежные черты почти проглядывает волчья морда, — но я не обязана быть милой и любезничать с убийцей сестры, который только и может, что прятаться за спину старшего брата! Вы без него хоть что-нибудь стоите, сосунки?!

— Женщина, ты кого...

Конец склоке кладет поднявшийся со своего места Эарендиль. Он будто становится выше ростом и шире в плечах, хотя это — всего лишь игра света.

— Мне неприятно об этом говорить, но в словах Иворвен под слоями гнева скрыто немало истины. Вы и впрямь не умеете отвечать за свои поступки и видеть чужой нос.

Амбуруса пристыженно толкаются плечами.

— Это же была шутка...

— Эта шутка чуть не подожгла сухостой.

Иворвен расцветает, собирается сказать что-то колкое, но ей не дают. Эарендиль продолжает говорить.

— О Иворвен, я слышу твои слова, но вижу не тебя, а Эола — Тёмного Эльфа, Эола Женоубийцу, и сына его Маэглина, моего двоюродного дядю. Один веками лелеял обиду, убил жену и чуть не лишил жизни сына, а второй из ненависти к моему отцу предал Гондолин.

— Государь, — Иворвен без сил падает на колени и плачет, — если ты сравниваешь меня с убийцей и предателем, то мне ничего не останется, как отдать себя на суд вала Ульмо, и пусть он...

Королева резко встает со своего трона, голос ее звучит холодно и сухо, как вымерзшая в степи полынь.

— Что за вздор пришел тебе в голову, Иворвен? Ты что, считаешь своих сородичей способными утопить тебя в море? Ты смеешь утверждать, что я бы отдала такой приказ?

— Я бы не посмела осквернить город, государыня, я бы...

— Довольно, Иворвен. Ты уже все сказала. Остальные, впрочем, тоже. Я вас услышала. И вот мое слово.

Медленно и спокойно королева спускается по ступеням и становится напротив Маэдроса и Амбарусса, но так, чтобы видеть и своего мужа, и свою свиту.

— Вы хуже вастаков. Вы, — она указывает на разом присмиревших Амбарусса, — не умеете держать язык за зубами и управлять собой, а ты, — она жестами приказывает двум эльдэ из своей свиты помочь Иворвен подняться, — ты чуть не послужила Морготу. Твое безрассудство и желание мести едва не привело нас к большой беде. Однако виновных здесь пятеро. Долг правителя — растолковывать подданным законы и писать их ясно и понятно, чтобы не осталось возможности иного толкования.

Владычица Сириомбара громко хлопает в ладони. Из комнаты за троном выходит девушка с письменным прибором. Она непринуждённо кланяется всем и садится за столик поодаль.

— Обида, что нанесена Иворвен из Дориата, неисцелима и неискупаема, однако стоимость цветов и деревьев ей возместят из казны. Назовём это обстоятельством непреодолимой силы, как наводнение и пожар. Садовник из дворца придет завтра и сделает всю работу. Я настаиваю, чтобы ты посетила целителя, и чем быстрее — тем лучше.

— Мы не стихия, — пытаются отбиться Амбарусса, — зачем кричать на весь Белерианд...

Королева не собирается идти на попятный и слушать. Слова её разъедают, как соль и кислота.

— В моём городе всякий, кто не отвечает за свои дела — стихия. И обращаются с ним, как со стихией или ребёнком до десяти лет.

По повисшим ушам и носам Амбарусса Маэдрос понимает, что так оно и есть.

— Госпожа моя, — Маэдрос внутренне сгорает от стыда и досады, — позволь моим братьям исправить содеянное. Сегодня же вечером они уберут причинённые разрушения и посадят новые цветы. Я лично прослежу за этим.

— Благодарю тебя, князь Химринга. Однако пришло время поговорить о моей вине. Моя ошибка состоит в том, что я позволила твоим братьям и подданным слоняться без дела. Это не первая склока, но раньше городская стража успевала пресечь раздоры. Запиши: всякий, кто затеет ссору и подаст повод к резне, на первый раз осуждается на исправительные работы до пятидесяти дней.

— Это как? — Живо спрашивает Маэдрос, которому всего сто лет назад приходилось мирить склоки Карантира и Ангрода, а эти два здоровых лба, если видели друг друга, сцеплялись не на жизнь, а на смерть.

— Мести улицы и отмывать дома и памятники от чаячьего помёта.

На лицах близнецов ужас пополам с брезгливостью. До этого одна мать смела так говорить с ними и надирать уши.

— Справедливо. А на второй?

— Если этот скудоумный глупец или вспыльчивая дура переживут первый и не сделает выводов, то я буду считать этого человека или эльда пособником Моргота. А значит — изгнание — меньшее, что ожидает преступника. В особых случаях, и Иворвен, я это тебе говорю, виновных отвезут далеко и высадят на необитаемый остров с запасом еды и воды на десять дней. Поняла ли ты меня?

— Да, государыня.

— Хорошо. Запиши третье положение: безделье — родина глупостей и пороков. Поэтому с завтрашнего дня Амрод и Амрас Феанорионы, тридцать их верных, а также тридцать юношей и девушек из иатрим, что были на той площади, отдаются в обучение мастеру Нарвелю из народа Беора. И до тех пор, пока они не построят хотя бы одного корабля — не считаются они свободными, и спрашивать с них надлежит, как с учеников фалатримских корабелов — по всей строгости.

Адану учить нолдор?! Да в уме ли эта девчонка? Да что может знать адан о постройке кораблей?

Последний вопрос Маэдрос задает вслух, чуть ли не шипя от ярости.

Королева Сириомбара не смущается, и отвечает терпеливо и спокойно.

— Кирдан не возьмется учить твоих братьев и поданных. К тому же, он живёт на острове Балар. Если ты, друг, за эти годы не научил своих братьев ответственности, и до сих пор потакаешь им, как малым детям, то я, конечно же, из дружбы и уважения к тебе исправлю это недоразумение. Мы на одной войне. Но ни один полководец не потерпит бунта в своих войсках. Мы все знаем, чем это обернулось в Нирнаэт.

По губам молчащей все это время Артанис расползается улыбка.

Домой Маэдрос возвращается раздраконенный и долго пинает мебель. Эльвинг везде права, но от этого желание убить её и забрать Камень меньше не становится.

— Что встали, — почти рычит он на братьев, — вы слышали слова королевы? Чтобы завтра были на верфях!

— Майтимо, — говорят пораженные Амбарусса, — ты чего? Да мало ли что сказала эта девчонка?

— Нос у нее не дорос нам приказывать.

Маэдрос отвечает, чеканя каждое слово:

— У королевы. Не дорос. Довольно! Здесь не бой, я вас прикрывать не собираюсь. Вам не тридцать лет! 

Утром, за полчаса до рассвета, братья и их верные отправляются на учебу, а Маэдрос идет в городское управление.

Точно в насмешку, дорогу ему перебегает безумный, шипящий ёж, который плюется и фырчит на весь Сириомбар.

Не ёж, ежонок, величиной не больше кошачьей головы.

Маэдрос долго трет левый глаз. Нет, не привиделось, мимо него и в самом деле пронеслась самая плохая вастачья примета, сулящая семь лет сплошных неприятностей, бедствия во всех начинаниях и любовные страдания. В день перед Нирнаэт его войску перебежала дорогу целая толпа таких ежей.

— Да лучше бы я орка с отрубленной головой видел!

Отступать некуда. Убедившись, что его никто не видит, Маэдрос дергает завязку на правом рукаве и твердит:

— Я пристегнут.

Пустое суеверие, но, говорят, работает. На самом деле, он просто очень не хочет идти разговаривать с синдар, и просить себе какого-нибудь дела, и выслушивать неминуемый отказ.

Но он все еще толковый зодчий и строил Химринг.

Дома в Сириомбаре в большинстве деревянные, а смотровые башни вовсе ни на что не годятся. Вся эта красота до первого пожара.

Жители Гаваней удивляют его в первый раз: оказывается, они изобрели особый состав, которым пропитаны стены и крыши.

— От драконьего огня не убережет, — говорит главная зодчая, высокая женщина из гондолиндрим и полусиндэ, — но так драконы до нас и не долетали и не доползали.

— Пока не долетали, — отвечает на это Маэдрос. Зодчая уступает ему место.

— Покажи свои наброски, и мы решим, что можем сделать.

В тот день Маэдрос задерживается в Башне Зодчих до ночи.

Через неделю вокруг Сириомбара начинают строит крепостную стену по его чертежу. Клятва и не думает униматься, но теперь у него хотя бы есть цель: любой ценой защитить Камень.

*

Проходит три года.

За это время вокруг Сириомбара вырастает крепостная стена и сторожевые башни на четыре стороны света. Дозор на них меняется дважды в сутки: теперь войска Моргота не подойдут незамеченными, даже если очень захотят.

Трижды ходит к Зачарованным Островам и, ничего не добившись, возвращается обратно Эарендиль. Маэдросу почти жаль упорства этого мальчишки: раз за разом терпеть такое разочарование.

Тяжелее всего Маэдросу в первый год, когда они все лишь притираются друг к другу, когда Клятва не дает покоя ни днем, ни ночью. Маэдрос будто идет по веревке над огненной пропастью: шаг не туда — и погибло все.

Но это опасность привычная, за века он с ней сжился, куда тяжелее принимать чужую инаковость, чужие, такие наивные надежды на лучшее, чужие мечты. То, что другие — это другие, а не камешек в сапоге, не помеха на пути к камню, которую надлежит устранить.

Взять хотя бы Эарендиля.

— У меня такое чувство, — говорит он на совете, — что я стою и пробиваю лбом стену. В этот раз кораблем хорошо поиграли Оссэ с Уйнен, я уж думал, пойдем ко дну, но нами играли, а не топили.

Он стоит и лукаво улыбается, хотя и выглядит очень уставшим. Маэдрос быстро догадывается, в чем дело.

— Скажи мне, сын Итарильдэ, кого ты не знал на своем корабле?

Нет, подумать только, Рингиль что же, соврала ему, своему князю?!

«Я хочу навестить кузину на Баларе и погостить у нее до следующего лета. Здесь мне тяжело, князь, я все время вижу Альквалондэ и Дориат, прости мне мою слабость и малодушие».

И Маэдрос, дурачина, отпустил ее, еще и подарок Нандинэт передал! Что же, ему пора надевать ослиные уши.

Эарендиль фыркает и прикрывает рукой глаза.

— Верно, родич матери. Пропажу припасов мы списывали на корабельных крыс, но после того шторма и волн, которыми угостил нас Оссэ, мы обыскали весь корабль и нашли в трюмах одну из твоих подчиненных. Она сказала, что это всецело её почин, а она соскучилась по родине. Рингиль все время отводила нам глаза, но, сколько нить не пряди....

Одно слово: Рингиль. Иногда она давала в сумасбродстве двадцать лиг Келегорму.

— Вы хоть её не утопили и не высадили на одном из островов?

— Как можно? Мы поступили иначе. Посадили под арест и заставили рисовать карту островов и морского дна, а после высадили на Баларе, и отдали под ответственность ее сестры Нандинэт. Я запретил ей приближаться к Сириомбару. Карты, к слову, очень хороши. Но в следующий раз я буду проверять Вингилот с собаками.

Сын Идриль рассказывает это как веселую историю, которые случаются в море между делом и бездельем, но Маэдрос видит: Рингиль задала жару всему кораблю. И живой сдаваться отказалась, пока кто-то не вылил ей на голову ведро противной морской воды и не связал простыней.

Меньшее не работало.

— Ты в своем праве, — отвечает Маэдрос. — На твоем месте я надрал бы ей уши за самоуправство.

— Родич матери, Рингиль не моя сестра. И не моя подчиненная. Хотя признаюсь, соблазн выбросить её за борт был.

Королева звонит в колокольчик.

— Продолжим. Из любой неудачи можно извлечь урок. Если тебе кажется, что ты стоишь перед закрытой дверью... что же, однажды мы найдем ключ. Даю тебе слово. Пока же меня больше занимает спорынья, которая чуть не уничтожила третью часть урожая. Моргот жаждет уморить нас голодом.

Артанис ставит на стол бутылочку ярко-синего стекла.

— Не дождется. Пока у нас есть Сильмарилл и синильный яд, может хоть саранчу присылать.

— Тетушка, не пророчьте зря.

Сам Маэдрос теперь не вылезает из строек и дел города: как-то само собой случилось, что через год после закладки первого камня его призывает к себе Эльвинг.

Он приходит не рано и не поздно, а как раз к тому часу, когда во дворце заканчивают обсчет строительства северной башни.

Королева приветствует его и сразу начинает с неудобных вопросов.

— Ты неуживчив, князь Химринга.

— Не терплю плохой работы.

— Разве зодчие Гондолина и Дориата плохо знают свое дело?

Это звучит одновременно и лукаво, и будто задето. В действительности Эльвинг всего лишь играет. Не может не играть.

— Зодчие Гондолина и Дориата не строили приграничных крепостей.

— Справедливо. У нас пока не приграничье, но Моргот и его прихвостни жаждут новых земель и свежего мяса. Лучше будет, если он обломает о Сириомбар зубы. Я была бы счастлива, получись посадить Врага под замок, а то и вовсе выгнать подальше, но... родители учили меня не мечтать о невозможном.

Маэдросу кажется, что он ослышался. Ни одна эльдэ не должна говорить настолько весело и зло, но... Эльвинг наполовину человек. Причем человек, уверенный в своем праве говорить и приказывать.

— Ты за этим меня позвала?

— Нет. Я хочу предложить тебе место своего советника. Загонять тебя лишь на одну войну и стройку все равно, что выбрасывать на компостную кучу самоцветы. Я не настолько богата. Можешь приступать к своим обязанностям, — Эльвинг принимается загибать пальцы, — через три дня. С новой Луны.

Маэдрос стоит посреди тронной залы, от возмущения теряет все слова и вспоминает высказывание Курво о наугрим: «Нас обсчитали, а нам понравилось. Завтра еще пойду».

— Несогласие не принимается?

— Ну, я же знала, что ты согласишься и избавила тебя от необходимости сотрясать воздух.

— Я неуживчив.

Неважно, все равно Маэдрос согласился, стоило ему только услышать эти слова, но... но более наглой девчонки из эльдар и атани он в жизни не видел! Даже Артанис рядом со своей воспитанницей — образец здравомыслия.

— От советника это и требуется. Эгалмот все тебе расскажет и покажет. Или ты напрашиваешься на восхваление своей особы? Что же, это не трудно: мои строители уважают тебя за честность и справедливость. Ты требователен, но всегда думаешь об общей пользе. Разве этого недостаточно? В конце концов, я же не ставлю тебя мастером над монетой или управляющим в зернохранилище.

На свою беду, Маэдрос представляет это слишком ярко. О, проклятье, он с детства терпеть не может однообразия и расчетов. Лучше уж драться с Морготом.

Стоящий неподалеку Эгалмот принимает вид самый кислый.

— Вот видишь. Я приняла взвешенное и мудрое решение.

Дома Маэдрос впервые за много лет швыряет железную руку о стену. Штукатурка идет трещинами, а довольный Кано помогает ему пристегнуть ремни.

— Признавайся, сегодня она тебя сделала.

Маэдрос кусает себя за щеку, чтобы не вспылить.

Быть советником Эльвинг оказывается ничуть не проще, чем сдерживать войска Моргота и мирить Ангрода с Карантиром, чтобы им в Мандосе икалось. И дело не в том, что владычица Сириомбара упряма и своевольна, а в том, что ей до всего есть дело.

Каждого своего советника Эльвинг слушает очень внимательно, взвешивая все достоинства и недостатки решений, но эту женщину невозможно заставить сделать то, чего она не хочет. 

Маэдрос видит в ней отражение собственного упрямства и злится, злится, злится.... Воспринимать её иначе, чем еще одного младшего брата, вообразившего себя самым умным и хитрым, у него не выходит.

Но Эльвинг действительно умна и почти не делает ошибок, а к своей цели идет столь же бесстрашно, как воинство нолдор по льдам Хэлькараксэ.

В первую же зиму она приглашает в гости Эрейниона и Кирдана, и на приветственном пиру сажает Маэдроса рядом с собой, напротив сына Фингона и корабела.

На ней платье из серебристой ткани, а груди — Сильмарилл, и у кого другого это выглядело бы бестактностью, но Эльвинг — сама себе закон.

Надо ли говорить, как это раздражает.

Ссору на пиру она пресекает, поднявшись во весь рост и велев наполнить свой кубок.

— Я опущу все речи о братстве и об общем враге. Меня не услышат, а мои подданные вот-вот сцепятся с нолдор Первого Дома. Я скажу иначе: король Эрейнион, родич моего супруга, мастер Кирдан, чьи корабли быстры, словно птицы, князь Химринга... я не стану призывать забыть обиды и раздоры. Но я намерена вырастить своих детей и оставить им процветающий город, а не руины, по которым рыщут твари Моргота. Вы можете сделать это со мной, можете убить друг друга. Делайте это только не в моем городе, который строили потерявшие все беженцы. Здесь мы не враги друг другу. Да начнется пир!

Половина, включая Эрейниона, возмущена такая речами, другая — горячо поддерживает, сам Маэдрос... сам Маэдрос вдруг видит, что для этой девчонки в серебряном платье Сильмарилл — не бесценное сокровище, равных которому нет.

И это почти оскорбительно, не будь в самом деле умно.

С тем же самым успехом Эльвинг могла бы не отдавать ему заготовки для мечей или строительные леса. Все её слова о наследстве от отца и бабушки, все то, что она написала в том письме — еще одна ступенька, чтобы добиться желаемого.

Мира без войны.

Владычица Сириомбара — очень любит и свой город, и своих детей. И за них она не то Тху, самого Моргота сожрёт и не подавится.

Чего хочет эта женщина? Победы над Морготом? С голым задом и гордыней, одним Сильмариллом и толпой эльдар, жаждущих перерезать друг друга? Финрод бы прибавил к этому списку неизбежную эстель, но Маэдрос не философ. Он уже шесть веков как смертник.

Эта женщина по меньшей мере безумна.

Значит, она его союзник. Временный, но союзник.

К тому же, люди смертны, и кто знает, сколько проживут Эльвинг и её дети, особенно с Мороготом под боком, и кому тогда достанется Сильмарилл?

Это лишь вопрос времени.

Маэдрос поднимается со своего места и принимает наполненную до краев чашу.

— В словах владычицы Эльвинг мудрость не по её годам. Сириомбар — город мира. Айя, Эльвинг!

Он пьет, не ощущая вкуса вина. За ним говорит и Кано, и Кирдан корабел, и Эрейнион, и Эарендиль, и Артанис — хозяйка дворца, воспитательница королевы и ее детей. Последним заздравную чашу поднимает вечно молчаливый Келеборн. Он не произносит пышных слов, лишь бросает задумчивое:

— А любопытно, что из этого может получиться...

Он не хуже самого Маэдроса видит, как королева исподволь, будто она здесь вовсе не при чём, управляет состоянием каждого. Маэдрос готов биться об заклад: все эта девчонка продумала заранее, и свою речь, и поведение, и даже платье с украшениями. И делает все с такой подкупающей и прямодушной искренностью, что невозможно заподозрить её в обмане и двойном дне.

Что ей мешало отдать Сильмарилл? Гордость, обида за родичей?

Ни то и ни другое. Эльвинг нужен мир, и желательно весь. И пробует она его на зуб с любопытством и удовольствием, все больше входя во вкус, маленькие дети так тащат в рот что попало, и дело взрослого следить, чтобы они не перепутали полезную ягоду с ядовитой.

Но если на пути этой девчонки попадется камешек или колючка, Маэдрос не сомневается, что она не станет плакать, а сначала пнет от души, а после скушает урча. Маленькие дети, знаете ли, вечно тащат в рот всякую гадость, только успевай поворачиваться. Особенно в этом возрасте.

Что же, отец и мать всегда ценили честолюбие и желание дойти до собственных высот. Маэдрос ей подыграет.

...Утро начинается для него с мерзейшего похмелья и прихода владычицы Сириомбара на стройку. Вместе с Маэдросом она лазает по лесам, задает вопросы о характере почв вокруг города, о сцепляющем камни составе, о том, способна ли выдержать кладка в три камня долгую атаку стенобитных орудий. Вокруг них снуют эльдар и аданы, наверх то и дело поднимают камни и инструменты. Королева ловка в движениях, ни лучины не способна выстоять на месте, и под конец Маэдрос не выдерживает: надевает ей на голову шлем.

— Здесь моя стройка, — говорит он с удовольствием, — мои правила. Береги голову.

— Разумеется, я же не только в неё ем! Мне нравится, что у тебя получается. Хочешь усилить северную часть крепостной стены? Не слишком ли большое расточительство? Моргот может напасть и с юга, и с востока.

— Может. Но не нападет.

— Почему?

— Я знаю, как он обычно действует. Враг любит загребать жар чужими руками, использует противоречия между нами и страх. А еще он ленив. И если есть возможность бить с севера — он ударит с севера.

Эльвинг кивает. Вечером из дворца присылают теплые вещи всем строителям и записку: «Я заметила, что сегодня дул холодный ветер. Я не люблю, когда те, кто работает на меня, мерзнут или испытывают нужду».

Короткий серый плащ из шерсти греет превосходно. Маэдрос засчитывает этой девчонке попадание и продолжает изучать её, как до этого пять с лишним веков изучал Моргота.

Что Эльвинг не только преследовала собственные цели, но и помогала ему укрепиться в городе, Маэдрос поймет лишь через месяц, когда услышит разговор рыбаков на рыночной площади.

Их по-прежнему не любят, но уже воспринимают не как четырех головорезов, но как Маэдроса-зодчего, Маэдроса-строителя и его братьев-недокорабелов.

Амбарусса жалуются. Мастер Нарвель не дает им спуску, а от слов «оснастка» и «водоизмещение судов» эту парочку вскоре начнет тошнить. Только они счастливы и не вылезают с верфей, а дома спорят до хрипоты, возможны ли железные суда.

— Я тебе говорю, все проржавеет, ну! Это же морская вода!

— А если к железу делать присадки!

— Ты сказал, да?! Ты бы еще спросил, а оно летать и плавать под водой может? Потонет, как бочка с навозом! Садись за землетрию, я за тебя чертить не собираюсь!

— Ой, можно подумать, убили его! Спорим, я построю такую лодку, которая и летать, и плавать умеет...

— И на арфе играть, и по воздуху речь передавать, — поддевает младшего брата только вернувшийся Кано. — Миньярусса, ты эту завиральщину брось.

Амрас отшвыривает от себя угломер.

— Отцу тоже говорили, что палантиров и Сильмариллов не бывает, и это невозможно, а погляди же ты!

— Отстаньте от него, — Маэдрос сходит по лестнице, — пусть делает что хочет.

Им нелегко. Несколько раз их верные ввязывались в драку и велись на подначки, но чаще — склочничали сами.

.... Никогда прежде в Сириомбаре не было столь чисто.

Эльвинг сдержает слово и, кроме обязательных работ, нарушителей спокойствия наказывают еще и деньгами. Один из верных Маэдроса, замучившись отмывать очередную статую, придумал звуковой отпугиватель чаек, и теперь дальше песчаной кромки пляжей мерзкие и вороватые птицы не залетают.

Боятся.

Никто не удивился тому, что через двенадцать лун Маэдроса назначили советником. Ему, привыкшему принимать сложные решения в одиночку и самому же за них отвечать, тяжело быть лишь голосом.

Однажды разговор об осушении низин близ города очень быстро переходит в яростный спор о том, что должно идти первым. Маэдрос до хрипоты ругается с Артанис и Эгалмотом, пока владычица Эльвинг не берет линейку и не прочерчивает прямую линию:

— Сделаем так.

Маэдрос переглядывается с Эгалмотом, и вдвоем они начинают спорить уже с владычицей Эльвинг, прикрывая и заступаясь друг за друга. Та довольна, как медведь, разоривший улей.

— Вот видите, вы вполне способны работать вместе. А теперь оставим пустопорожние споры и сделаем, как я сказала.

— Ничего не получится, через десять лет почва снова заболотится.

— Не заболотится, если мы чуть отведем русло. Или это слишком сложно?

...Услышь отец такие слова, он бы кого-нибудь проклял. Но отца давно нет, а Клятва становится все страшнее, как драгоценное вино, которое держали в подвале сто лет, но ошиблись, и получили смертельный яд.

Только вино и яд снаружи, а их Клятва — внутри.

Каждый день видеть свет Сильмарилла, память о прежней радости и силе, оказывается для Маэдроса и остальных едва выносимым. Нарочно это или нет, но из их дома превосходно видно маяк и танец света Древ в роскошном ночном небе.

Смотреть на него и радостно, и больно.

В один из вечеров они с Кано сидят в саду. С моря дует теплый ветер, Маэдрос вымеряет очередной чертеж, Кано что-то сочиняет и вдруг смеется.

На глазах его блестят слезы.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, отсмеявшись, — мы глупы, и отец глупец, и Моргот, в общем, тоже умом не блещет.

Маэдрос отрывается от чертежей. Он терпеть не может, когда его отрывают от работы.

— Зато ты так умен, что вот-вот спятишь.

— Не дождешься. Скажи, Нэльо, ты когда-нибудь думал, что на самом деле сотворил отец?

— Вместилище света. Что за дурацкие вопросы ты задаешь?

Кано смеется, но от этого смеха сбежали бы даже храбрецы. Он откладывает перо и берется за свою арфу. Над садом плывет расстроенный перебор.

— Я бы сказал, что отец создал узел судеб, который каждому показывает, что он есть на самом деле, но это слишком сложно.

— А чего тогда?

— Я предпочитаю думать, что наши камни, — брат вытирает текущие по щекам слезы, — это такая чаша света, из которой пьет самый достойный. Мы можем ее видеть, мы можем ее держать. Но нам не напиться из нее никогда.

— Предлагаешь признать Моргота достойным? Тебя Клятва за задницу укусила?

Кано веселится еще больше.

— Моргот — обычный вор и убийца. Только и всего. О... у нас гости! Здравствуй, Тьелпе.

— Здравствуй, дядя.

На освещенную светом Сильмарилла и закатного солнца площадку из-за беседки выходит Тьелпе.

Маэдрос часто видит его во дворце или в мастерских. Тьелпе выглядит довольным жизнью и никогда не заговоривает с ним первым, а на советах первым не стесняется указать на недочеты в предложениях дяди. Он всегда неизменно вежлив, уважителен, говорит коротко и по делу.

В Сириомбаре любят мастера Тьелпе.

А на руках его, независимо от времени года, перчатки. Кожаные с тиснением или тонкий шелк — неважно.

Тьелпе не снимает их никогда, а его сидение в совете пропиталось запахом лекарственных трав. Когда он волнуется, то по аманской привычке с силой сжимает кулаки.

...Не у него ли владычица Эльвинг научилась непочтению к чужим заслугам и неверию на слово?

Вдали от чужих глаз, от необходимости держать спину и быть уверенным не напоказ, Тьелпе кажется тем мальчишкой, который только ступил на землю Лосгара и смотрел, как обожаемый дед жжет корабли.

Сходство это обманчиво.

Тьелпе не просто вырос, нет. Он единственный в их семье, кому хватило воли не только пойти против отца, но и отказаться от Клятвы. Выбор этот стоил ему дорого и словно бы подточил его изнутри...

— Что привело тебя сюда?

— Желание взглянуть на дело рук своих. Я могу увидеть звезду?

Маэдрос прямолинеен, но его племянник — еще прямее. Хоть что-то не изменилось.

— Я принесу.

Кано уходит в дом, а Маэдрос, желая скрыть взаимную неловкость, подначивает:

— Боишься, что твои дяди разобьют драгоценность?

— Боюсь. Что камень не удержет Свет.

Но звезда сияет ярче прежнего, и смотреть на подарок Эльвинг тяжело, даром, что это лишь обрывок того света, что танцует в небе над Сириомбаром беззвездными ночами.

Тяжелее только говорить с племянником, который слишком явно отделяет себя от них.

— Я смотрю, — приходит на помощь Кано, — ты почти разгадал секрет деда?

— Ничуть. Мастерство Феанаро совершенно, и в сравнении с ним я ничего не знаю. Но я стараюсь понимать и изучать, и каждый день узнаю новое. Пока у меня получается ловить свет, но не удерживать надолго. Свету Древ слишком тесно в оковах, и камень либо тускнеет и трескается, либо свет гаснет. Но ваша звезда, если ничего не случится, проживет лет сто.

Говорить не о чем, отчужденность между ними можно потрогать руками. Маэдрос решается задать вопрос, который не дает покоя с самого обмена дарами.

— Что с твоими руками?

— Это чему-то мешает?

«А ведь ты ради этого сюда и пришел, — почти с яростью понимает Маэдрос, — звезда — всего лишь повод».

Впервые за много лет ему хочется ругаться на Черном Наречии.

В их семье, никто и никогда, кроме, пожалуй, Кано, не умел говорить словами о своих живых чувствах. Вырезать статую — воплощение гнева (в детстве Маэдрос боялся этой статуи в материнской мастерской до слез) или поговорить о злости вообще им всем было проще, чем сказать: «Ты дубина, я сейчас не люблю тебя».

Или вышить шелками обиженную эльдэ с разбитым кувшином.

Но Маэдрос пересиливает себя, Маэдрос давно научился не наступать на помесь топора и граблей... Он очень хочет в это верить.

— Покажи руки, советник Тьелперинквар.

— А если нет?

— Отрежу.

— Сначала поймай, дядя.

Племянник медленно, будто раздевается, стаскивает с правой руки перчатку.

Зрелище ужасает: по ладони Тьелпэ расползается уродливый, незаживающий ожог. Насладившись их перекошенными лицами, племянник говорит весело и беззаботно, будто речь идет о пустяке, а не об увечье.

— Артанис и Эльвинг тогда только разрешили мне поработать с Камнем, а я дурак, не подумал, не вспомнил о благословении Варды и схватился за Камень обеими руками. Это был худший день в моей жизни.

— Хуже Альквалондэ?

— Я чуть не сошел с ума от боли, и если бы не Артанис... если бы она не выхватила Камень из моих рук, я бы ни на что уже не годился. Мы прокляты, дядя. Вернее, мы прокляли себя сами.

У Маэдроса в очередной раз под ногами шатается мир. Выходит, две резни, Нирнаэт, шесть столетий войны... все было напрасно?

Они ничем не лучше Моргота?

«Нет, — говорит он себе и приказывает дышать, — не зря».

Ничего из того, что они совершили ради Клятвы и во имя ее, не было бессмысленным!

Рядом с ним стоит застывший Кано, который терпеть не может, когда его пророчества и предсказания сбываются вот так.

— Ты за этим пришел?

Кано единственный из них может сейчас разговаривать, а не изображать изваяние.

— Да. Я хотел предупредить: не трогайте Сильмарилл. Этот свет испепеляет.

Плечи Кано трясутся от еле сдерживаемого смеха.

— Тьелпе, Тьелпе, мы бы и рады его не трогать, но... есть вещи больше нас. И выше нас. Наших выборов не отменишь. Майтимо сказал — мы стережем Сильмарилл. И это тоже Клятва.

— Это самообман!

Тихая задавленность слетает с Тьелпе, как осенняя листва. Теперь он разом похож и на отца, и на Курво.

— Вы врете сами себе, вы не видите, что Клятва — это опухоль на наших фэа и роа, что она пожирает нас изнутри и обязывает воевать со всем миром, что ее нельзя исполнить, хоть поубивайте вы друг друга! Этому бегуну никогда не догнать черепаху, дядя. Больше мне нечего сказать.

Что же, Маэдрос подозревал это шесть с лишним веков. Теперь у него не осталось ни одной ложной надежды. Он берет звезду в руки. Этот свет хотя бы не обжигает.

Если вдуматься, это первый камень на его кургане.

Язык с трудом ворочается во рту, как в детстве, когда его цапнули пчелы.

— Для нас это ничего не меняет. Спасибо что пришел, Тьелпе. Ступай. Дети должны спать.

— И не мешать своим дядям поплакать, — припечатывает племянник. Напоследок он говорит такое, от чего у Маэдроса поднимается шерсть на загривке.

— Я пережил падение трех королевств и двух городов. И этот город падет, и уйдет под воду вместе со всей этой землей. Но я сделаю все, чтобы этот город пал не из-за меня — и не из-за вас.

Маэдрос подходит к нему и настежь распахивает калитку. Из одной вредности и упрямства он говорит на чистейшей аманской квэнья, через «т».

— Не изображай Финдарато. Плохо получается.

Тьелпе, само собой, отвечает через «с», с тех пор как отрастил привычку спорить:

— Пусть. Но ведь государь Финрод говорил, что не нам хранить свадебный дар Лютиэн.

И уходит, не обернувшись.

Оставшись один, Маэдрос чувствует себя посреди выжженного пепелища. Кано кладет ему руку на плечо.

— Вот и помирились, вот и поговорили. Расскажешь Амбарусса?

— Не сейчас.

Он бы хотел схватить со стола звезду, свет которой так хочет улететь в небо, схватить и растереть алый, как кровь, самоцвет в пыль.

Это не изменит ничего.

И не отменит того, что все его труды, все надежды и упования обратились в прах.

Клятва утробно урчит и только что не бьет хвостом. Невидимый ошейник на шее Маэдроса и его братьев затягивается еще туже. Теперь они навеки её пленники.

Утром он идет в мастерскую Тьелпе, которую тот держит в трех кварталах от дворца.

Племянник как раз дает урок ученикам: двух девам из синдар и юноше-адану, рассказывает, как гранить камни. Увидев Маэдроса, он не прерывается, а продолжает показывать, как работать с инструментами и вымерять углы, чтобы красота камня заиграла в полную силу.

Он объясняет иначе, чем отец и Курво: речь Тьелпе более мягкая и спокойная, он не раздражается, если ученики делают десять раз подряд одну ошибку, а терпеливо просит повторить, задает вопросы, чтобы навести на правильную мысль. Маэдрос больше жизни любил уроки отца, потому что каждый из них превращался в веселое и опасное приключение, о котором потом можно было рассказывать во время ночевок в лесу. К тому же, Феанаро беспрерывно шутил, от него самого только что не летели искры во все стороны, и ни у кого не возникало и тени сомнения в том, что их обожаемый отец может быть неправ.

Когда отец трудился в свое удовольствие, когда делал что-то важное, он становился прекраснее даже владыки Манвэ. И он же первым утешал Маэдроса, у которого что-то не получалось и хотелось завязать свою недоделку в тэлерийский узел. «Никогда не считай неважным то, что греет тебя изнутри, не вышло в этот раз, получится в следующий. Ошибки — это всего лишь опыт».

В свете Древ, в Благословенной земле Маэдрос и сам не заметил, как все переменилось.

— На сегодня вы свободны. Вы хорошо потрудились. Можете пойти и поднять кубки за счастье Сириомбара. Но чтобы утром руки у вас не дрожали.

— Поняли, наставник.

Юноша-адан и синдарские девы уходят, взявшись за руки.

— Ты учишь человека?

Маэдрос не может удержать любопытства. В былые дни Курво говорил, что аданы могут обладать всеми мыслимыми достоинствами, но руки у них деревянные и пальцы нечуткие, только зря переводить серебро и золото. Тьелпе и здесь поступает в пику отцу.

— И двух синдарских дев из Дориата. Они хорошие дети, но за ними нужен глаз да глаз. Зачем ты пришел, дядя?

Дети? Да кое-кому пора, наконец, жениться и перестать вздыхать об Артанис! Хотя ответ понятен: «Жениться? Сейчас? Да ты, дядюшка, спятил».

Маэдрос садится на стул и с удовольствием вытягивает ноги.

— Поговорить. Что случилось, когда ты взял в руки Камень?

И Тьелпе говорит.

Начинает он, впрочем, не с камней, а рассказа об Артаресто. О том, как этот тихий, находящийся вечно в тени брат Финрода не дал жителям Нарготронда превратиться в убийц, хотя у него было меньше всех причин желать добра сыновьям Феанора.

— Тогда я подумал: вот оно подлинное добро, о котором говорил Финрод, вот тот, кто умеет выбирать между правильным и сиюминутным, а ведь у Артаресто не было причин любить отца и дядю. Я вообразил Артаресто своей совестью, я отказался от Клятвы, но... верный выбор не спасает от ошибок, дядя. За доброту не воздают почестей. Ведь обманулся же Артаресто с тем человеком, за которым волочилась тень Моргота. Я понял, что ничего нельзя исправить и ушел.

— Куда?

— В Гондолин.

— Тургон тебя не выгнал?

— Я умею быть упрям, и почти неделю стоял на коленях. Государь Тургон обругал меня, но пустил в город. От королевских почестей отказался я сам. Не хотел наступить в тот же капкан, что и отец, и дядя. Знаешь, а ведь был счастлив, потому что мог учиться и наблюдать, я, наконец, вздохнул полной грудью... но стоило мне привыкнуть к свободе... дальше я молчу.

— Ты пришел сюда.

— Да. Здесь уже жили иатрим и беженцы из Хитлума. Они помогали нам первое время, хотя и шарахались от меня и других нолдор. Потом ко мне пришла Артанис и сказала, что нельзя закапывать золото в землю. Она предложила мне стать одним из наставников Эльвинг, а после — дать этой земле и её народу все, что я могу.

— Ты согласился.

— Нет. Я был счастлив учить.

Тьелпе достает из своего стола небольшую шкатулку. И долго, жадно пьет здешнюю прозрачную воду.

— Артанис... она мне долго не доверяла. Но однажды Эльвинг, а было ей уже четырнадцать, пришла вместе с ней и сказала, что я хороший человек, то есть эльф. И что мне, наверное, можно показать камень, чтобы я был счастливее. Я чуть не ослеп, когда она открыла шкатулку. Я... я тогда сделал глупость, дядя. Я вообразил, что у Клятвы нет надо мной власти. И попросил разрешения оставить камень в мастерской. Я так хотел понять, что сделал дед, как у него получилось добиться такой несравненной твердости оболочки. Я ходил, как помешанный, я взвешивал все за и против, а утром, еще до первых петухов, открыл шкатулку, схватил Камень... и чуть не сгорел в пламени. На мое счастье, Артанис этого и ждала. Она мне руки и разжала, а потом пообещала отправить на суд Намо, если я хоть раз... Я не помню, что тогда говорил. Через три луны я поправился, Артанис же сказала, что теперь будет изучать Камень вместе со мной, потому что у нее слишком много вопросов. И показала мне то, чему ее научила Мелиан: ловить и сжижать свет с помощью зеркала и стекла. Очень долго ничего не получалось, но через двадцать лет.... Через двадцать лет у нас получилось поместить свет от Камня в шпинель. Долго она не прожила, но.... Посмотри сам.

В шкатулке лежат камни разных форм, цветов и оранок. Объединяет их одно: все они содержат зерно света Древ, которое делает их несравненно прекрасными.

Если бы только клятву можно было выполнить так!

— Это все?

— Нет, — Тьелпе достает еще один увесистый сверток, — не все. От Артанис я научился еще кое-чему.

Маэдрос разворачивает сверток и чуть не лишается нижней челюсти.

В светлой ткани лежит... тот самый ёж, которого он встретил утром того дня, когда шел в городское управление! Он думал, что повредился в уме, а оказывается...

А это Тьелпе развлекается рукотворными ежами, будто в детстве не наигрался.

От прикосновения Маэдроса ёж оживает, фырчит и ощетинивается иголками, сворачивается в шар.

— И зачем тебе этот... ёж? — Только и может спросить Маэдрос. Ёж сверкает на него красными глазами. Без церемоний Тьелпе нажимает ежу на пузо и тот, задрав кверху лапы, изображает падаль.

— Артанис говорит, я спятил.

— Согласен. Это же игрушка!

И способ поиздеваться на битым жизнью дядей!

— Нет, — торжественно возражает племянник, — это оружие, вот только руки у мастера безнадежно кривые.

В брюхе у ежа, кроме сложной начинки из проволоки и шестеренок, в небольшом гнезде лежит кристалл. Он отличается от тех камней, что огранил Тьелпе. Приглядевшись, Маэдрос понимает, в чем дело: Свет иной, более плотный, что ли.

— Мы с Артанис научились сжижать и сохранять свет Солнца и Луны, они ведь родственны свету Сильмарилла. Это своего рода сгущение и стяжение их свойств. Я допускаю, что при соприкосновении с Тьмой или тварями Моргота кристалл может давать резкий выброс света, но... пока не получалось проверить. Расчеты говорят о том, что я прав.

— И какой это по счету ёж?

Племянник опускает уши и мрачно сопит:

— Двести тридцать пятый.

Маэдрос смотрит на ежа. Ёж пялится в ответ, принимая вид самый лихой и дурковатый.

...Это всего лишь игра света. Ёж — игрушка без ума и души!

— Я забираю его себе.

— Что?

Если бы перед Тьелпе встал сам Моргот, он бы удивился меньше. Маэдрос запихивает ежа себе в сумку.

— Ты плохо о нем заботишься. Теряешь, он бегает, где попало.

— Ничего, что это мой ёж?

— Теперь мой. Пойдем, плохая примета.

Ежа Маэдрос называет Эрквэ, Колючка, и поселяет у себя в кабинете на столе. Эрквэ веселит, когда грустно, а его красные, светящиеся во тьме глаза до обморока пугают пауков и мышей. Рядом с этой нелепостью отлично думается, и чертежи выходят с первого раза. Через некоторое время он обзаводится земляным маслом, которым смазывает Эрквэ потроха. Кано над ним хохочет, и обещает сложить балладу о том, почему Тху не должен совокупляться с ежами, особенно железными. Через два дня её поют все Гавани. Мелодия торжественна и возвышенна, но слова... от слов уши в трубочку свернутся даже у орков.

На третий вечер по душу Кано приходит очень злая владычица Эльвинг.

— Я все понимаю, — говорит она в бешенстве, — но эту песню поют мои дети! Поэтому с завтрашнего дня, Канафинвэ Макалаурэ, музыке их учишь ты!

Ничего больше не сказав, она уходит в туман, пришпилив к стене королевский указ.

— Мы говорили, что ты доиграешься, — Амбарусса долго трут глаза, — у этой девчонки что, такая привычка разговаривать?

— Что вообще происходит?

— И куда мы попали?

А Кано довольно напевает себе что-то под нос.

Он быстро становится своим во дворце, а дети владычицы Эльвинг, мальчики Элронд и Элрос, любят его как родного. Детям безразлична вражда взрослых. Они видят учителя, который голосом и звуком рассказывает им волшебные истории, полные силы и света.

Больше всего Элронд и Элрос любят слушать песню «Полет над Тангородримом» о подвиге Фингона. Маэдрос уже почти не злится, даром, что в этой балладе он изображен трепетной немочью, свалившейся в объятия друга после долгих лет разлуки. А еще «Скачки на Ард-Гален» — о том, как доблестный витязь Фингон гонял дракона Глаурунга по всей равнине. Половина из спетого вранье и неправда, но зато красивая.

— А мы сможем её спеть?

— Конечно. Как только освоите инструмент. А сейчас давайте я вам покажу, как играется начало «Поединка Саурона и Финрода».

— Но эта песня закончилась плохо!

— И Финрод умер. Хуже только песня о Ниенор.

Еще бы, её брат сочинял песню не совсем в уме. Кано меняет тональность струн.

— Не у всех историй счастливый конец, мальчики. Иногда приходится и грустить. Но я хочу, чтобы вы знали: оборотней и драконов можно убить.

...С Тьелпе они мирятся как бы невзначай, между перерывами в строительстве и советами. Ну, как мирятся, память о том, что случилось в Нарготронде и после никуда не уходит.

— Я просто понял, что отец и дядя небезупречны, и что я не желаю еще больше увязать во зле.

— Тяжело было отречься от Клятвы?

— Тяжело. Дня не проходит, чтобы она не терзала меня, словно ржа железо, но я так больше не хочу. То, что я делаю с камнем... это своего рода раскаяние. Толку от него чуть, чтобы я не делал, у меня выходит один лишь отраженный свет.

— Все равно это Свет.

Их разговор дает Маэдросу силы и решимость сопротивляться каждодневной жажде убийства. День за днем, час за часом он старается сознавать, что делает и понимать, что чувствует.

Если б кто-нибудь ему сказал, как это сложно!

*

Спустя три луны Маэдрос просит владычицу Эльвинг о встрече. Не мудрствуя лукаво и не размениваясь на хождения вокруг да около, он сразу предлагает ей провести воинское состязание между фалатрим, жителями Сириомбара и верными Первого Дома.

Лицо Эльвинг спокойно и расслабленно, но по осанвэ несется возмущенное:

«Да ты рассудка лишился!!!» 

Маэдрос даже не пытается сделать вид, что не слышит её.

— Мне надоело сидеть на куче дров и ждать, пока она загорится от молнии.

— И ты решил сам приманить грозу?

— Как видишь. Кирдан и Эрейнион оборвали ромашки, гадая, когда мы поубиваем друг друга. Тебе следовало подумать об этом, когда ты приглашала нас в Сириомбар. Твои поданные кипят. Мои — тоже.

Это мелочно, это недостойно, но чем дальше, тем больше Маэдросу нравится злить и дразнить эту женщину. Аданские мальчишки так достают своих девчонок: дергают за косички, а потом с воплем удирают, сломя голову.

Только Эльвинг аданет лишь наполовину. Свои ошибки она признает первой:

— Я не думала, что у тебя хватит духа прийти сюда.

Сыну Феанора. Не хватит.

— Твой дед на честном слове притащил Элу Тинголу мой камень...

— Наш камень.

— ...Почему я должен ему уступать?

Ноздри Эльвинг широко раздуваются от бешенства, которое она, впрочем, унимает через два удара сердца. И требует список.

— Метание молота, метание копья, бег, поединки на мечах, плаванье, конный бой, состязание лучников... чего-то здесь не хватает.

— Чего?

— Умыкания кораблей.

Сначала Маэдрос не верит своим ушам, а потом понимает: нет, эта пигалица серьезно.

— Ты тоже сошла с ума?

— Мать не говорила тебе в детстве, что подслушивать некрасиво?

— Ты кричишь на весь Белерианд. Тебя в Ангамандо слышно.

Одного Маэдрос не учитывает, Эльвинг умеет, хотя и очень не любит проигрывать. Этот круг остается за ним, но уже в следующем владычица Сириомабара сравнивает счет:

— Хорошо. А теперь скажи мне, как ты собираешься уговорить Кирдана, и где ты найдешь три посудины, которые не жалко сжечь?

— Зачем сжечь?

— А зачем твой отец спалил корабли в Лосгаре? Не будем нарушать обычаи, не то нас неправильно поймут.

И само собой, дочка Диора не может не натыкать носом в чужие ошибки. Но здесь совесть Маэдроса чиста.

— Я был против.

— В истории об этом нигде не сказано. Да, скажи, твоих младших братьев ты тоже спалить хочешь вместе с кораблями? Не то, что бы я была против, но Нарвель их хвалит...

Все это Эльвинг произносит с тем же лицом, с которым обычно ругает осеннюю погоду. Маэдрос не выдерживает и взвивается:

— Да мы одного еле вытащили! Хотя, — он вдруг понимает, как можно переиграть и обернуть слова Эльвинг в свою пользу, — это может быть полезно и целителям — лечить глубокие ожоги, и морякам — тушить пожар на корабле. Мне нравится. Побеждает тот, кто быстрее умыкнет и сожжет корабль.

— С Кирданом договаривайся сам.

Напугала ежа голым вастаком! Подождите, она что, не шутит?

— Я уступлю эту честь тебе, как внучке Тингола, мне это было бы неудобно...

Да что там, невозможно!

Эльвинг хлопает в ладоши и приказывает принести ей бутылку, бумагу и яйцо вкрутую.

— Все мы знаем, что куриное яйцо не может пролезть сквозь бутылочное горлышко. Но что, если я сделаю так?

Сказав это, владычица Сириомбара сворачивает бумагу в трубочку, поджигает и быстро проталкивает маленький горящий факел через бутылочное горлышко. После кладет на верхнюю кромку стекла яйцо и ждет.

Не проходит и минуты, как яйцо проскальзывает через горлышко и шлепается вниз.

— Яйцо. Оно в бутылке. Есть еще один способ провести этот опыт: сырое яйцо надо около суток вымачивать в легкой кислоте. Скорлупа станет мягкой, но боюсь, бутылка после этого ни на что не будет годна.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Что твое решение выгодно. Но Кирдана убалтывай сам.

Честно сказать, Маэдрос рассчитывал, что Эльвинг поможет ему уговорить расположенного к ней корабела. На свой счет Маэдрос не обманывается: его Кирдан и в лучшие годы правления дяди Нолофинвэ едва терпел. Но попытка не пытка.

Маэдрос пишет письмо и отправляет его дворцовым голубем. Ответ прилетает через неделю: в самых вежливых выражениях сына Феанора шлют обратно к Ангбанд. Трижды Маэдрос перечитывает послание, выжимает в ведро с грязной водой всю ту брань, которую хочет послать на Балар, а затем садится и, используя те же самые обороты, что и Кирдан, вновь предлагает провести состязания.

От следующего письма Кирдана покраснели бы падшие майя и орки, даром, что корабел не использует ни одного бранного слова.

— Брось это, — говорят Амбарусса, — мы тебе эти посудины построим, а Кирдан пусть остается с носом.

— А ну, цыц! Не то я соглашусь с королевой, и спасать с горящих кораблей будут не кукол, а вас обоих!

— Сначала пусть поймают!

— Майтимо, мы ты что, не понял: мы живыми не дадимся.

Дело не в посудинах, и близнецы это знают. А в доброй воле и желании прекратить распри. Видимо, в наследство от сюзерена Кирдан получил всю нелюбовь Тингола к нолдор, даром, что его племянница вышла замуж за Фингона. Упрямый, вздорный, напыщенный... Нет, не нужно поминать к ночи Тингола.

На помощь Маэдросу вдруг приходит Эарендиль.

Вернувшись из плавания, он отдыхает два дня, а после очередного совета предлагает вместе сесть и написать Кирдану. Маэдрос соглашается лишь затем, чтобы увидеть, как в этот раз в лужу сядет не он.

И проигрывает. Кирдан, а вслед за ним и Эрейнион соглашаются, но со множеством оговорок. «Установите ясные правила, — пишет ему сын Фингона, — никто из нас не желает двусмысленностей и кровопролития».

О, Эру.

За время обсуждения правил Маэдрос и Эарендиль умудряются четырежды чуть не убить и не проклясть друг с друга.

Маэдрос желает сделать из похищения кораблей незабываемое зрелище со множеством опасностей и поворотов, которое встряхнет всех и даст повод для сплетен в ближайшие лет десять. Эарендиль настаивает на игре, где каждый проявит силу характера и мастерство.

— Чего ты хочешь добиться, родич матери? — спрашивает он.

Маэдрос в это время пытается выманить из-под книжных полок злого и перепуганного ежа. Чем дальше — тем больше эта нелепость ходячая обретает подобие души и разума, а характером и вовсе становится похожа на помесь Морьо и Курво. Вечно недовольную помесь Морьо и Курво.

И кусачую, вдобавок!

— Распри и усобицы на ровном месте.

— Место неровное, и ты сам это прекрасно знаешь. Если тебя можно понять неправильно — тебя поймут неправильно двадцатью пятью разными способами.

Юность и мягкость обманчивы. Мальчишка упрям, как Тургон, и по нраву вылитый двоюродный братец, даром, что мастью пошел в отца и мать.

На шею себе Эарендиль садиться не позволяет. Вокруг него могут носиться армии и летать балроги, Эарендиль и не подумает утратить спокойствия морской глади в ясный день.

И как же это раздражает! Маэдрос оставляет в покое ежа, мысленно считает до двенадцати, а потом вновь начинает убеждать.

— Зрители должны переживать, иначе уснут со скуки! Кано, ты же песнопевец, скажи ему!

— Говори сам. Я тебе с самого начала твердил, что это опасная и глупая затея, а ты дергаешь снежную кошку за усы.

— Скорее, тюленей Ульмо.

— Еще раз скажешь «ты же песнопевец» — и я оторву тебе что-нибудь ненужное, например, голову. Юноша, вы ведь прикроете бедного пожилого родственника, которому не подадут ни в одном приличном доме по обе стороны Великого Моря?

— Эльвинг расстроится. Правила. Нам нужны непротиворечивые правила. Я сознаю любовь сыновей Феанора к риску, но сейчас важнее вызвать доверие. Творить непотребство в порту я сам не позволю. Город деревянный, корабли просмоленные. Никакого открытого огня.

— Смысл в состязаниях, если корабли не сгорят?

— Что тебе нужно, родич матери? Чтобы эльдар и синдар чуть отпустил страх, или ужалить их побольнее? Я поддержу тебя в первом, но точно не стану помогать во втором.

Ссоры. Вопли. Негодования. Противоречия. Полет кинжалов в стену. Примирение.

Кирдан соглашается отдать им три древние посудины, видевшие еще восход Солнца и Луны. Когда Амбарусса видят старые корабли, они долго протирают глаза.

— Да это же развалина!

— Они сами потонут без нашей помощи!

— Майтимо, да нам перед сожжением придется латать мачту и устранять течь!

— Вот и займитесь.

Следующие полгода уходят на то, чтобы уболтать всех участников и написать ясные и непротиворечивые правила. И выслушать все, что о нем думают и Кирдан, и иатрим, и Эрейнион, который в душе стыдится родни отца, и Артанис. Всем, всем есть дело до его затеи! За эти шесть месяцев он ссорится и ругается с сородичами больше, чем в Непокой и Затмение.

Один лишь Моргот и его прихвостень словно забывают не только о сыновьях Феанора, но и об эльдар вообще. Не считать же саранчу и падеж скота чем-то, заслуживающим внимания?

Ангбанд затаился и чего-то ждет. Маэдрос чувствует это.

Он запрещает себе об этом думать: Тху, подлая тварь, опытный палач. Он знает, как ломать узников, знает, что сильнее всего изматывает не пытка и боль, а ее ожидание и неизвестность. Проклятое подвешенное состояние между занесенным кнутом и ударом. Маэдрос это все знает.

А потому без жалости гоняет своих верных и подчиненных. Он не только хочет выиграть состязания и показать, что воины Первого Дома сильны не числом, а умением, но и быть готовым ко всему.

Даром, что ни окружающие, ни Клятва ничуть не облегчают ему жизнь. За прошедшие десятилетия он успел позабыть, как это трудно — не только собрать всех в одном месте, но и заставить отложить склоки и раздоры ради общего дела.

Это не говоря о том, что каждую букву в правилах они утрясали чуть ли не до последних мгновений. Кирдану постоянно что-то не нравилось, он желал получить уверения в полной безопасности.

Если честно, пару раз Маэдрос подумывал о том, чтобы прыгнуть со скалы и разбить себе голову. Потом представлял себе лицо Артанис с её вечным: «Ну, я же говорила, я же предупреждала, что так и будет», костерил кузину на все лады и, стиснув зубы, опять шел строить, убалтывать, уговаривать.

Будто в насмешку, Сильмарилл разгорается всё ярче.

Маэдрос подгоняет рабочих. Трибуны едва успевают сдать к сроку из-за того, что дерево сгнило, и пока скупые наугрим привезли новое — прошло порядочно времени.

Ко дню начала состязаний Маэдрос чувствует себя змеиным выползком. Все, что он хочет — заснуть и проспать лет десять. Хорошо, хотя бы неделю!

Вместо этого он сидит среди судей: Эльвинг, Эрейниона, Кирдана, Артанис и Эарендиля, переговаривающихся между собой.

Синдар и нолдор едва терпят друг друга. От одного взгляда на них трещит голова.

«Хоть передеритесь, — мрачно думает Маэдрос, — хоть утопите друг друга, но сегодня я в этом не участвую».

Эльвинг поднимается и говорит, что цель состязаний — показать воинское мастерство и красоту тела, а вовсе не разжечь усобицу и соперничество. Она играет словами как бусинами, речь ее легка и свободна. Маэдрос прислушивается к слегка непривычной мелодике и понимает, что говорит владычица Сириомбара на диалекте Гондолина.

— Мы все ждем от вас красивой и достойной игры. На время наших состязаний да умолкнет война и не поднимет брат на брата оружие.

Верные Маэдроса и его братья не подводят. Маглор в состязаниях не участвует, сидит на трибунах, чтобы потом воспеть в десятке стихов и баллад. Амбарусса выступают в конных заездах, в поединках на мечах и в стрельбе из лука. Но стрельбу оставили на последний день.

Эта парочка не может не рисоваться.

Однако им приходится нелегко: выкладываются не только воины Первого Дома, но и жители Гаваней, и фалатрим. Трудно выбрать, когда атлеты не уступают друг другу.

...А в дни их юности все призы в беге и метании копья забирала себе Артанис, вечно оставляя Тьелко в дураках.

В этой эпохе из женщин лучше всех выступает Иворвен.

Маэдрос не сразу узнает её в отрешенно-сосредоточенной эльдэ, не обращающей внимания на песни и крики с трибун.

В поединках на мечах она четвертая после Амбарусса и Эгалмота, зато в скалолазании ей равных нет. Как и в прыжках с шестом.

Три дня состязающиеся идут ноздря в ноздрю, а затем... В день, на который после трех скандалов с Эльвинг и Кирданом он все же поставил «умыкание кораблей», нолдор вырываются вперед!

Первыми выступают хозяева.

На то, чтобы украсть один корабль, Маэдрос дает времени на две свечи.

Задача тех, кто ворует — украсть быстро и без лишней крови, задача тех, кто остается на корабле — ни за что не поддаться.

Жители Гаваней выступают скучно: сначала они пытаются уболтать корабельщиков, но те и не думают поддаваться и шлют воров куда подальше. Маэдросу на это смотреть досадно: как можно жить в приморском городе и не научиться ругаться?

По трибунам ползут смешки. Эльвинг доброжелательно улыбается, может показаться, что владычицу Сириомбара забавляет происходящее. Один лишь Маэдрос, ну еще может быть Эарендиль, догадываются, в каком она бешенстве.

Положение спасает рулевой Эарендиля — Воронвэ, который, когда от второй свечи меньше четвертушки, достает из рукава флейту и... играет песню, от которой засыпают не только моряки на посудине, но и зрители с ближайших трибун. Артанис посмеивается в рукав.

— Помню, когда эту песню разучивала Лютиэн, уснуло пол-Дориата, а гонец от Арато три дня плутал по лесам.

Маэдрос не может сдержать возмущения:

— Вы жульничаете!

— Кузен Майтимо, в твоих правилах нигде не сказано, что во время умыкания кораблей нельзя использовать музыку.

Со скрипом в душе Маэдрос засчитывает жителям Гаваней победу и обещает к следующему разу продумать правила лучше.

Фалатрим поступают незатейливо и просто. Приходят на причал, показывают капитану распоряжение палаты корабельщиков о проверке судна и просят их пропустить.

В следующую четверть свечи с кормы, палубы и трюма то и дело раздается:

— Какой недоумок так криво прибил доски!

— Это не руки из плеч делали, это акульи плавники!

— Причем хвостовые!

— Не плавники, а щупальца!

— Шупальцами бы получилось ровнее.

— Эй, почему течь плохо заделали?

— И откуда пробой ниже водной черты?

— Да я бы за такое ласты поотрывал и подвесил к мачте вверх ногами, чтоб тебе крабов, плотничек, на мелководье кормить!

— Крабы не едят такую гадость!

— Смолу, кто стащил и пропил смолу?!

— Не пропил, а продал наугрим!

— Нет, вы как хотите, а в этом дырявом сундуке плавать нельзя. Слушай мой приказ: свистать всех наверх, идем вон к тому причалу чиниться!

— Есть свистать всех наверх!

Фалатрим образцово строятся и отчаливают от берега. Маэдрос не знает, чего ему хочется больше: болеть всей душой за фалатрим, надрать уши нерадивым братцам или пожелать, чтобы поданные Кирдана сели на мель.

Посудина гордо идет на всех парусах, делает разворот и... под громкий треск черпает бортом воду. Капитан и рулевой летят за борт.

«Эльберет Гилтониэль, прыплыли!», — несется с корабля.

— Ах ты ж, рауг! — Только и может сказать Кирдан.

Трибуны замирают, а затем к воде со всех ног кидается Тьелпе, бросает сапоги на берегу и, широко загребая, плывет к месту крушения, не обращая внимания на крики Кано:

— Они умеют плавать! Они же моряки! Тьелпе, ты!!..

Племянник ничего не слышит. Доплывает до корабля, вытаскивает отчаянно ругающихся фалатрим, помогает втащить их на борт и после вычерпывает воду с остальными воду. Посудина выравнивает ход.

Зрители выражают восторг всеми способами, топают ногами и радостно кричат. С трибун доносятся переливы арфы Кано и что-то вроде: «Выкрадем вместе с командой».

Кирдан сидит с самым мрачным видом.

— Хорошо, — говорит Эльвинг, обмахиваясь опахалом из перьев, — что капитана и рулевого не оглушило падением об воду. Я пришлю им свою целительницу.

— Деточка, ты меня прости, но этих двух ластоногих... эту парочку не убить бурей и Тангородримом.

Посудина плавно и гордо пристает к причалу, одновременно оседая все глубже, а как только моряки и Тьелпе сходят на берег, уходит под воду.

— Ничего себе, морские похороны, — только и может сказать Маэдрос.

Кирдан кивает. Кажется, он поберет этот обычай себе.

Справляются фалатрим быстро, одна свеча едва успевает догореть, не говоря о том, что им пришлось иметь дело с течью. Мадрос с чистой совестью отдает им свой голос, хотя и признает, что выступать после мореходов Кирдана — дело гиблое.

Эарендиль протягивает ему ягодное питье:

— Ты же хотел представления, и чтобы зрители переживали. Твое желание исполнилось.

— Сын Итарильдэ, замолчи.

— Дядя, разве я сказал что-то дурное?

Мысленно Маэдрос готовится к позорищу и тому, что младшенькие наверняка сядут в лужу и превратятся в посмешище, даром, что ушлые фалатрим представление украли.

Он вовсе не ждет того, чего выкидывают его братья и верные.

Амбарусса и остальные наряжаются в какие-то черные тряпки, закрывающие лица, взлетают по веревкам на борт, ими же мигом связывают пораженную в самую печень команду и затыкают им рты кляпами, отвязываются от причала, вешают на мачту стяг Первого Дома и за жалкую половину свечи приводят корабль к другому причалу.

И все это молча. Ни проронив ни единого слова.

— Что же, — Эльвинг берет красно-черную ленту, — у нас победители. Твои головорезы, князь Химринга, справились быстрее всех.

После награждения все три команды отправляются развлекаться, пить и петь. Довольные своим выступлением и жизнью фалатрим то и дело бьют по плечу Тьелпе и посмеиваются.

— Я перепугался за вас.

— Ты что, думаешь, в море бурь не бывает?

— Мне надо было стоять и смотреть, как вы тонете?

Глупость и горячность Тьелпе делает для примирения нолдор и синдар больше, чем все попытки Маэдроса пробить головой стену. Девы из фалатрим смотрят на племянника с такой теплотой и благорасположением, что Маэдрос невольно надеется, что Тьелпе отпустит его вечная любовь к Артанис.

Но нет. Не отпускает.

Оставшиеся состязания проходят спокойно, будто все выгорели и выложились на краже кораблей.

Наконец, в последний день Маэдрос выходит судить лучников.

В победе Первого Дома он уверен больше, чем в себе: от них выступают Амбарусса и Россвен, которые с легкостью попадут крысе в глаз. Фалатрим выступают лениво, но ровно, а вот синдар... синдар и особенно Иворвен рвутся вперед.

Пока по всем достижениям они вторые.

Фалатрим быстро выбывают из состязаний и уходят, обнявшись, воздавать должно запеченным осьминогам, которых в Сириомбаре готовят даже лучше, чем в Альквалондэ.

Россвен, Амрод и двое синдар вскоре отправляются на трибуны.

Остаются лишь Амрас и Иворвен, и здесь оказывается, что эти двое равны: опыта у брата больше, он не стесняется хвастаться и кичиться мастерством, а синдэ... весь мир дня нее как будто не существует, вся она — стрела, летящая к цели.

Для Маэдроса нет ничего прекраснее, чем единство воли и упорства.

Но победу ей Амрас так просто не отдаст.

Кому угодно бы уступил, но не женщине, которая чуть не отправила его на встречу с Намо.

Новая стрела вонзается в цель, солнце подползает к зениту.

Жарко, и пот застит глаза, и море сегодня слишком тихое.

Как перед бурей.

И точно в согласии с его мыслями, налетает сильный ветер. Небо вдали чернеет: ночью придет гроза и тьма.

— Усложним задачу, — обращается Маэдрос к другим судьям, — принесите движущиеся мишени.

Но и здесь Иворвен и Амрас оказываются равны, как и в стрельбе через вращающиеся огненные кольца.

Амраса поддерживают многие, но и за Иворвен есть кому поболеть.

— Похоже, у нас ничья. — Эльвинг записывает заработанные лучниками очки. — Лучше бы им поторопиться, никто не будет смотреть на стрельбу до бесконечности.

А ведь она права. Маэдрос обращается к Эарендилю:

— Сын Итарильдэ, дай мне свой перстень.

Эарендиль настолько доверяет ему, что молча снимает кольцо с руки.

Под звонкие хлопки трибун Маэдрос становится в двадцати шагах от лучников.

— Последнее задание — самое сложное. Задача стрелка — попасть точно в середину кольца, не испортив украшения. Кто справится — победит.

Маэдрос вытягивает вперед левую руку.

Трибуны замирают.

В мастерстве Амраса он уверен, больше того: сам же учил этому трюку еще в Амане. Бессовестно так подыгрывать своим, но кто поймает его на этом?

Он всецело доверяет брату и знает: Амрас не подведет.

Что касается Иворвен, то жизнь несправедлива, а выстрелить в живого эльда, как и поднять на него меч — немалая смелость нужна.

Нужно переступить через другого. Через самого себя.

Кого гоняла эта женщина на своей заставе? Троллей? Орков? Волколаков Тху? Это все не то, стрелять выкормышей тьмы — не то, что поднимать руку на своих. На родную кровь.

Кишка у синдэ тонка. Не сдюжит.

Маэдрос широко улыбается.

— Начинайте.

То, что он просчитался, как сопляк и мальчишка, Маэдрос понимает в тот миг, когда Иворвен смотрит ему в глаза и натягивает тетиву лука, которая чуть ли не звенит от натуги.

Это не взгляд атлета или опытного стрелка.

Нет. Так убийца смотрит на свою назначенную жертву.

Со дна прозрачных глаз на Маэдроса смотрит ненависть.

Никто, кроме него и Амраса ничего не видит. Для младшего брата это пытка, но вмешаться он не может. Тогда Иворвен спустит тетиву еще быстрее, и рука ее не дрогнет. Что не сделай — будет только хуже. Останови ее — обвинит в клевете, выстрели в ответ — развяжешь бойню.

Чуть ли не впервые в жизни Маэдрос чувствует себя дичью, на которую ведется охота.

Но... так даже хорошо. Так правильно, наконец-то! Разве не этого он ждал?

Иворвен оттягивает тетиву еще больше. С ее палецев срываются голубые искры.

Над городом и морем все сильнее задувает ветер.

Ветром же Иворвен оправдает попавшую в сердце князя Химринга стрелу. Ведь именно туда она целится. «Стреляй же, — думает он, мысленно готовясь ко всему. — Дай повод убить себя и всех вокруг, освободи нас от мира, открой дорогу Клятве!»

Умирать сейчас глупо, можно ведь и по-другому: отступить, когда стрела просвистит, потребовать взять Иворвен под стражу, добиться для нее смерти, увидеть, как ее сбрасывают с обрыва, потребовать Камень как виру....

Это не Клятва. Это он сам.

— Уснули? Стреляйте!

Маэдрос широко раскрывает руки.

Иворвен улыбается беззаботно, почти с нежностью, словно перед ней тот, кого она любит больше жизни.

И отпускает тетиву, которая поет арфой и лютней.

...Белоперая стрела проходит точно через середину перстня Эарендиля.

Маэдрос будто рождается в третий раз.

На трибунах восторженно кричат, у Амраса трясутся руки. В гневе и бессилии он бросает лук.

— Я не буду стрелять в родного брата!

Амрас уходит с закаменевшей спиной, не в силах справиться с собой. Иворвен кланяется зрителям и судьям, и ловит голубой цветок. Эльвинг берет со стола гербовое украшение с крылатой Луной. Пальцы ее слегка подрагивают. Значит, она тоже все видела.

Иворвен становится перед ней на одно колено.

— Государыня, я прошу тебя о милости.

— Какой?

— Разреши посвятить эту победу тебе, нашему солнцу и звездам, и моей старшей сестре Ливрин, что сторожила границы Дориата. В сравнении с ее мастерством я жалкая неумеха.

Эльвинг уже полностью владеет собой.

— Не унижай себя, Иворвен.

— Но я прошу оказать честь моей сестре и всем, кто служил королю Диору и королеве Нимлот. Встаньте те, кто знал Ливрин, кто служил с ней! Разве не стоит моя победа их доброй памяти?

— Да, государыня, Ливрин стреляла не хуже самого Белега!

— Да еще бы, она у него училась! И нас учила!

Эльвинг поднимает руку, одним жестом угомонив толпу, готовую взлететь со своим мест.

— Я не говорю, что Ливрин не достойна доброй памяти. Но тогда я попрошу тебя, Иворвен, разрешения почтить память моей матери — королевы Нимлот. Она тоже слыла искусной лучницей, хотя шитье любила больше. Мне неловко просить тебя о таком, получается, что я пользуюсь именем твоей сестры.

— Как я могу отказать своей государыне? Только мы, иатрим, выбираем, кого чтить и чествовать, а кого — нет.

Маэдроса утягивает на дно усталость и память. Он вспоминает, как невысокая и хрупкая Нимлот вцепилась в горло Куруфину, желая выиграть немного времени для супруга, и как потом не мог расцепить сплетенные в смерти тела.

Иворвен только что при всех отвесила ему оплеуху. Только Маэдрос за прошедшие тридцать с лишним лет поумнел, и не собирается наступать на ядовитую змею.

И уж тем более не собирается давать Иворвен хоть немного власти.

— Я лишь слышал о мастерстве Белега Куталиона. В Нирнаэт его рука поразила множество слуг врага. Синдарские стрелки умелы и искусны. Трудно не стать мастером и не достичь совершенства, когда леса ваши густы и полны дичи. Победа твоя, Иворвен. Сегодня сестра гордилась бы тобой.

Синдэ счастливо улыбается, но глаза ее холодны.

Маэдрос наблюдает за ней на пиру. Иворвен принимает поздравления и сплетенный сородичами венок, она весела и радушна, и для каждого, кто не из Первого Дома, находит доброе слово. После третьего кубка Маэдроса отпускает напряжение, и только теперь до него доходит, что иатрим чуть не убила не только его — это можно было бы пережить — но и не превратила в пыль то, что они с Владычицей Сириомбара пытались выстроить.

Мерзавка. И хотелось бы сказать, что это наущение Моргота и служба ему же, только Маэдрос сам дал ей повод.

Вскоре Иворвен уходит с пира. Откланявшись, Маэдрос идет за ней.

Что он хочет? Открутить глупую голову? Поговорить?

Иворвен вскоре скрывается из виду, а он идет к берегу моря.

Иссиня-черные тучи отражаются в зеленоватой воде, вдали рокочет гром, буря начнется меньше, чем через две свечи. Маэдрос идет вдоль прибоя. Что ему делать: в Сириомбаре Иворвен уважают и любят, сумасбродство этой женщины может выйти ему боком, и...

В лицо Маэдросу летит пригоршня морской воды.

Невидимая рука не то шалит, не то в самом деле хочет ударить.

Левой рукой он вытирает лицо.

— Это мелочно, Уйнен.

Море будто смеется. Иворвен выходит из-за камня волнореза, такая же веселая и довольная, как на пиру.

— Ты настырен, князь Химринга. Неужели ты не можешь принять того, что я не желаю с тобой разговаривать?

— Придется. У меня к тебе вопросы. И ты на них ответишь.

— Если захочу. Дай угадаю, сейчас ты наверняка спросишь, зачем я все это устроила? Ответ прост: я хотела преподать тебе и твоему брату урок. Но сегодня учитель многому научился у своих учеников.

— Какой урок?

Спрашивает Маэдрос холодно. Иворвен подставляет лицо морскому ветру.

— Я лучше тебя. И лучше твоих братьев. Сегодня, как и много лет назад я держала твою жизнь на острие стрелы, но не убила тебя.

Что? О чем говорит эта женщина?

Смех Иворвен по-прежнему беззаботен, можно подумать, что она объясняется в любви.

— Ты, конечно же, не понимаешь, князь Химринга, о чем я толкую. Так вспомни: за три зимы до истребления Дориата ты, один из твоих младших братьев и верных... вас видели неподалеку от наших границ. Помнишь? Вижу, помнишь.

Маэдрос и впрямь припоминает: они с Карантиром сверяли карты после падения Завесы и выбирали наиболее удобное место для будущего наступления.

— В тот день моя сестра и я были в разъезде. Она и я — превосходные лучницы. Мы заметили вас. Сколько вас тогда было? Десять?

— Двенадцать.

— У нас не было приказа, что делать с теми, кто расхаживает возле границ Дориата и не нарушает их. Но стоило мне лишь увидеть вас, то я поняла все. Вдвоем с Ливрин мы бы перестреляли вас, как бестолковых голубей. Я натянула тетиву, но Ливрин... о, моя добрая и глупая сестра не дала мне выстрелить. «Что ты делаешь, Иворвен? Ты хочешь стать братоубийцей? Ты хочешь уподобиться сынам Феанора? Они не нарушили ни одного из наших законов». Твоя жизнь и смерть была у меня в руках, а я слушала, что говорит сестра. Надо было стрелять. «Подумай, — говорила сестра, и руки мои опускались, — ты навлечешь проклятье и на себя, и на весь Дориат. Если стрела найдет цель, то через сколько придут остальные сыновья Феанора и как быстро они сравняют с землей нашу землю, не пощадив никого? Горек удел убийцы, ведь тебя станут ненавидеть земля и небо, от тебя отвернуться сородичи, ты нигде не найдешь покоя». Зря я послушала сестру.

— Да. Но она была права. Мои братья бы пришли.

Маэдрос отвечает без лишней злобы и жестокости.

Слишком уж хорошо он знал вспыльчивость Тьелко и злопамятность Курво, которые бы такого не простили и не спустили.

— Зря. А может и не зря. Сестра пожертвовала жизнью, защищая меня от стрелы твоего рыжего братца. Если бы я пристрелила тебя сегодня, я бы обратила в пыль ее жертву! Так что живи и помни Ливрин из Дориата.

Ах, какое прекрасное, какое взлелеянное чувство собственной правоты! Да кто эта синдэ такая, чтобы его в чем-то упрекать, и чтобы он ее слушал?

— Диор виноват в смерти твоей сестры. Диор и его упрямтво.

Море рядом замирает. Ни слышно ни шороха.

— О, наконец-то ты заговорил от своего нутра, а не от небходимости, князь Химринга! С чего мой король должен был отдавать Камень тем, кто держал его мать в плену и едва не надругался над ней?

— Не зарывайся.

— А ты у не себя в Химринге и не в Амон Эреб. Поступок твоего брата уже выткала Вайрэ-ткачиха. Твой брат захотел присвоить себе Лютиэн. Твой брат убил ее сына. Слуги твоего брата бросили двоих мальчишек в лесу. Это был их выбор. Каждый день я смотрю на тебя и мечтаю отравить колодец во дворе вашего дома, чтобы вы сдохли в мучениях! Я тебя ненавижу, князь Химринга.

И что еще наговорит эта страдающая дура?

— Травись своей ненавистью сама.

— Не дождешься, князь Химринга. Я не умру раньше тебя, я дождусь и увижу, как тебе снесут голову. Я хорошо тебя изучила, князь Химринга. Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сам.

И зачем так упиваться собой?

— И что ты знаешь?

— Знаю, что если бы моя королева отказала тебе и не отдала Камень...

— Она и так его не отдала.

Иворвен его не слушает, а говорит и говорит, бросая в лицо слова обвинения. Это даже развлекает.

— То вы бы пришли войной и напали на нас посреди ночи, не пощадив никого, даже ее детей. Ведь пока жив род Лютиэн — камень по праву принадлежит детям той, кто ради него страдал и умер. Вы ведь так и поступили с принцами Элуредом и Элурином.

Дрянь. Впервые за долгие годы на Маэдроса накатывает бешенство и вина за чужую глупость и недосмотр.

— Ты судишь, но ничего не знаешь. Уйди с дороги.

— Это я не знаю?! Вы сожгли мой родной дом, вы убили мою мать, отца и сестру, вы превратили в пепелище мою землю, и ты смеешь говорить, что я ничего не знаю! Думаешь, я не слышала, как назвал нас тогда твой брат, «эти серые», а ты... ты мог промолчать, но поддержал его шутку и рассмеялся в ответ. Скажешь, что этого не было?!

— Было. Ты и впрямь серость.

И тратить на эту склочную и вспыльчивую дуру время... бессмысленно. Но она хорошо развлекла его.

Иворвэн становится точно напротив него. В первую четверть.

— Умные и хорошие кончились. Остались мы. Защищайся, калека.

И они сцепляются в жестокой драке. Маэдрос не собирается щадить синдэ, она тоже не отстает и использует самые гнусные, самые подлые приемчики, которые знают не все орки и умайар. Только опыта у него больше, даже несмотря на железную правую руку.

Которой он разбивает Иворвен лицо. Она в ответ бьет его в живот три раза, так что Маэдроса скручивает от боли. Он хватает ее за волосы и чуть ли не снимает кожу вместе с косой, когда...

Когда сверху и сбоку на них обрушивается поток воды и света.

— Достаточно, — повелительно говорит Эльвинг, держа в руках один из камней Тьелпе, — хватит!

Море вновь накатывает волной, растаскивая их в разные стороны.

Эльвинг не на шутку зла.

— Если я велю изгнать вас обоих из города сегодня, меня не поймут. Но и оставлять это так просто я не намерена. Завтра вы оба поступите в распоряжение городском стражи. После состязаний город нуждается в уборке. Из уважения к твоим заслугам, Иворвен, ты пока остаешься в городе. Но если ты развяжешь драку в третий раз — я лично тебя задушу. И тебя, князь Химринга, тоже. Эру, как же вы оба мне надоели! Вы, рауговы недоумки!

Вот, значит, как... Выходит, предел терпения есть и у дочери Диора, которая сама же все это и затеяла?

— Хочешь стать братоубийцей, моя госпожа?

— Твоя госпожа наполовину человек, а люди занимаются такими вещами со времен своего пробуждения. У вастаков в чести отцеубийство, но никого из них молния еще не пронзила.

Ну не отцеубийство, а скорее драка сыновей за наследство отца, но Маэдрос не может не втыкать колючки под хвост.

— А как же суд Валар, то есть Эру?

— Это еще когда будет. К тому же, говорят Эру милосерден и мудр, как-нибудь разберется... Хотя... Моргота ведь тоже он сотворил.

Хочет Маэдрос того или нет, но Эльвинг — правительница, и ее слово — закон. Никто не должен сомневаться в праве королевы приказывать, в её праве казнить и миловать.

Но поручать ему, князю Химринга, браться за тряпку?! Эта девчонка, что, не могла придумать ничего другого?

Утром Маэдрос, скрепя сердце, выходит за тряпками и метлой. За ним тут же увязывается толпа во главе с его братьями, племянником и Россвэн. Которая с порога заявляет командующему городской стражи:

— Наш князь не будет в одиночестве мести улицы и отмывать птичье дерьмо. Дай нам инструменты, или мы возьмем их сами! Немедленно.

Это же заявляют пришедшие вслед за Иворвен синдар.

— Мы не позволим, чтобы наша лучшая лучница осталась один на один с грязью. Эй, не уподобляйтесь этим черным, тащите тряпки и все остальное с собой!

— Это наш город. Хватит терпеть грязь и перья на улицах! Они нам не указ!

Не успевшие отплыть фалатрим идут в порт и просят у распорядителя тряпки, метлы, молотки и гвозди.

— Давайте мы хоть ваши корабли поможем починить. А то нам неудобно: неделю у вас ели и пили, а убираться кто будет?

Через полдня Сириомбар похож на сияющую жемчужину. Всем стало легче, все спустили пар.

Естественно, Эльвинг прощает его. Куда королева денется от своего советника и зодчего. Вечером, перед дворцом, Эльвинг говорит, что через два года в Сириомбаре состоятся не только воинские состязания, но и уборка города.

— Потому что ничто так не объединяет, как совместный труд и победа над общим врагом. Я тоже возьму метлу и, если понадобиться, погоню грязь прочь из нашего города. И мой супруг, и дети.

— Мама, а можно мы сейчас?!

Язва и злюка, но только она и могла обратить чужую склоку и нарушение собственного закона к своей пользе. Вот тебе и девчонка. Эру что же, людей делал, взяв Моргота за образец?

Фалатрим отплывают, Маэдрос возвращается к своим обязанностям. Он хочет достроить восточную башню до зимы и превратить Сириомбар если не в неприступную крепость, то в хорошо защищенный город.

Больше Сильмарилл у них не украдет никто и никогда.

Две луны Иворвен ведет себя тихо, точно сдуваясь, пока... пока королева не объявляет большую осеннюю охоту.

Из Амон Эреб приходит письмо: разведчики все чаще видят волков, идущих в сторону Гаваней. Королева объявляет, что желает охотиться, и супруг ее в этом поддерживает.

Перед охотой Маэдрос приходит к племяннику и рассказывает, что случилось во время его безобразной драки с Иворвен. Свет не обжег и не изувечил его, но трое суток потом Маэдрос не мог заснуть.

Тьелпе как раз испытывает очередного неудачного ежа.

— Это был трехсотый образец. Возможно, свет откликнулся на ваше совместное искажение. А возможно, на волю Эльвинг, желавшей все это прекратить и не нанести вам вреда. Или я неправ, и для того чтобы заставить свет работать, нужна очень сильная, почти невозможная воля и желание что-то сделать.

— Продолжай.

На охоту Эльвинг выезжает на той самой бело-лунной кобылице. Они так подходят друг другу, что Маэдрос любуется. В седле Эльвинг держится так, словно родилась на лошади. И правит она легкими движениями, и прекрасно чувствует лошадиный рот, изредка сжимая лошадиные бока коленями и бедрами.

Невольно Маэдрос вспоминает Курво, который подарил своей невесте точно такую же красавицу, мастью подобной лучам Тельпериона. Только у Эльвинг, в отличие от матери Тьелпе, волосы чуть темнее.

По правую руку от неё едет Эарендиль, по левую — Артанис.

Из дворцовых псарен выводят семьдесят гончих, быстрых как стрела. Собаки эти уступают Хуану во всем, ну так никто не дарил Тинголу пса самого Оромэ. А Хуана, жив он или мертв, не заменит никто.

Остальные охотники и загонщики, нолдор и синдар, держатся чуть поодаль. Эльвинг нарочно перемешала их, чтобы и её поданные, и верные Маэдроса полагались друг на друга и хоть ненадолго позабыли о вражде.

— Тебе доводилось охотиться на волков?

— Нет, — Эльвинг чуть ослабляет поводья своей лошади, — но все бывает в первый раз. Я не собираюсь подвергать себя опасности и помню, что волки предпочитают убивать одинокую добычу и разделять путешественников. Но и видеть на своих землях морготовых тварей не желаю. Вперед!

Над ними задувают осенние ветра и опускается на землю медно-золотая листва.

Маэдрос дает шпоры своему вороному. Тот радостно ржет и мчится вперед по тропе.

Охота выходит славной.

Волков и в самом деле много. Без добычи и хотя бы славы не уходит никто, хотя троих синдар и двух верных Маглора уносят с поля на носилках. Волки напали на них из засады и серьезно покалечили, остается надеяться, что целительницы в Сириомбаре вытащат их из чертогов Намо. Маэдрос приканчивает четырех волков и думает, не повесить ли шкуры на стенах. Зимой с моря дует холодный ветер, да такой, что стена промерзает.

Больше всех отличается Эарендиль, который убил огромного вожака. На него смотрят с нескрываемым уважением. Легко, будто всегда так делал, сын Идриль отрубает мертвому волку голову и снимает шкуру. Лицо и руки его в крови.

Маэддрос не может отказаться от почти дружеской подначки.

— Повесишь в главной зале или возьмешь на Вингилот?

— Зачем? Поступим иначе. Предлагаю отослать шкуру и голову Морготу.

Эльвинг кивает и берет супруга под руку. Маэдросу охота протереть глаза.

Нет, эти двое что... ничего не понимают?

Даже Кано и Амбарусса — и тех проняло.

— Это земли Гаваней. Если Моргот не в состоянии держать свои порождения в узде, пусть учится.

Нахалка... Стойте, стойте, а с какой стати он, сын Феанора, считает Моргота не вором и захватчиком, а правителем, который разозлится? Он Морготу не присягал!

Эльвинг, впрочем, тоже.

Маэдрос спешивается.

— Есть еще кое-что, — он кивает в сторону лежащих на земле волчьих туш, — это мелкие волки-разведчики. Тху всегда высылает их перед нападением. Меня удивляет, что он послал еще и крупного вожака. Он тупее и злее, Тху использует их как живую силу, чтобы задавить противника. Видно, хочет знать, на что мы способны.

Эльвинг ничуть не теряется:

— Значит, мы будем готовы. Тогда тем более нужно послать эту голову. Моргот и Саурон уже знают. Смысл делать вид, что ничего не было? Вернемся в город до темноты.

Развигая толпу вперед выходит Иворвен, на счету которой двое волков.

— Что ты хочешь? — Спрашивает ее Эльвинг, которая словно мысленно подбирается в ожидании очередной выходки.

Иворвен, как в день состязаний лучников, опускается на одно колено.

— Я желаю служить тебе, государыня. Служить и защищать.

Свита Эльвинг и верные Маэдроса изо всех сил делают вид, что ничего не происходит. И отчаянно не смотрят друг на друга.

— Ты и так мне служишь, Иворвен.

— Нет, государыня. Я служила вашему отцу, прадеду и Дориату. Теперь я желаю служить тебе и прикрывать тебе спину. Я виновата перед тобой и желаю искупить свою вину.

Вот же женщина, никак не уймется.

— Не знаю, в чем ты предо мной виновата и в чем твоя вина, Иворвен?

— В трусости, государыня! И в малодушии.

Снова-здорово. Иворвен ведь не о воинских состязаниях говорит, иначе это отменное, отменное лицемерие получается. Только Эльвинг не дает сбить себя с толку.

— Ты наговариваешь на себя, Иворвен. Даже если так, и ты в самом деле виновна, нет такой монеты, на которую можно купить прощения. Ни в светлом Амане, ни у наугрим, ни у эдайн, ни у нас. Живи и будь счастлива, все, что я могу тебе сказать.

— Но мое счастье в служении вам! В том, чтобы быть подле вас и защищать ваших детей от любой беды.

Это по меньшей мере утомительно и плохо сыграно, но Маэдрос и Эарендиль говорят одновременно:

— Не вижу ничего дурного в словах девы Иворвен. Разве она не славная лучница?

— Melde, — мягко обращается Эарендиль к жене и почему-то такое обращение неприятно царапает, как что-то личное, выставленное напоказ, — не пренебрегай отвагой и верностью. Мне будет спокойнее, если рядом с тобой будет тот, кто верен тебе всегда, и на свадебном пиру, и перед казнью.

«Я буду следить за каждым твоим шагом, — говорят глаза Иворвен, — только попробуй причинить вред государыне и ее детям, я с тебя живого шкуру спущу».

«Сначала доберись, — отвечает ей Маэдрос и успокаивает своего затанцевавшего и грызущего удила жеребца, — или поймай на горячем».

— Мой супруг и советник правы. Но ты, Иворвен, дважды не сумела совладать со своим нравом. Я не желаю, чтобы мой дворец превратился в поле брани.

— Ради моей государыни я сделаюсь кротка, как голубка.

Маэдрос кашляет. Кому, как не ему знать, что на самом деле голуби — то еще искажение Моргота и насмешка над всем птичьим родом. Более глупых, жадных и склочных птиц еще поискать надо. Не говоря уж о том, что голуби не видят разницы между живым и мертвым, самцом и самкой, и часто совокупляются с мертвецами, выклевывая при этом им мозги.

— На твоем месте, Иворвен из Дориата, я бы выбирал сравнения.

Иворвен говорит с ним со всей учтивостью.

— Князь Химринга, хоть голуби кротки и глупы, и служат пищей и орлов и чаек, даже они проявляют великую отвагу, защищая своих птенцов от ястребов и змей. Даже маленькую птичку не стоит считать ниже себя.

И синдар, и верные Маэдроса смеются.

Элвинг помогает своей поданной подняться.

— Если ты хочешь служить мне, Иворвен, то должна уяснить, что в моем доме нет ни ястребов, ни змей, а есть синдар и нолдор. И другого закона, кроме этого, в Сириомбаре нет. И с тех, кто присягнул мне лично, я спрашиваю куда строже, чем с простого жителя Гаваней.

— Я не подведу свою государыню.

Что же, самому Маэдросу легче будет следить за тем, чтобы эта страдалица не вздумала баламутить воду.

Друзей держи близко, а врагов еще ближе.

После охоты Маэдрос пирует со своими верными, каждый из которых мрачен так, словно Нирнаэт проиграли вчера.

— Тяжело нам князь, — говорит Россвен, стоит Кано доиграть песню о пришедшей вместе с воинством Финголфина весне, — когда... когда я смотрю в здешнее небо, то вспоминаю, как в Альквалондэ зарезала жениха любимой подруги. Сам виноват, нечего было мне мешать, мы ведь просили помочь и отойти, только... во снах я вижу, как булькает у Реньяро в горле и как глаза его говорят: «Разве, Россвен, не любил я тебя, как сестру, разве не помогал тебе искать пропавших в бурю братьев, не учил тебя плести сети, чем же ты отплатила за мою дружбу и помощь?» Или как свернула шею служанке Нимлот за то, что вздумала не пускать меня и моего господина в сокровищницу. Выходит, что мы, князь, не заслужили всего этого света, не заслужили благодати, и во Тьму нам дорога?

Россвен была на вратах Маглора, когда они пали, и попала в плен, откуда сбежала, перебив своих тюремщиков. Меньше всего ее преданность и верность заслуживали неблагодарности.

— Не казни себя. За твои действия отвечаю я. Ты действовала по моему приказу.

Вино больше не разливают, не звучат песни. Верные Мадроса слушают, затаив дыхание. Кано откладывает арфу и качает головой. Россвен продолжает говорить, захлебываясь старым ядом.

— Тогда послушай меня, князь. Мы не тронем этих серых, пока ты не прикажешь, но знай — одного слова будет достаточно, чтобы напоить эту землю кровью.

— Ты не сделаешь этого, Россвен. И никто не сделает. Мы защищаем Сильмарилл от Моргота.

— Да, но погляди на эту полуаданскую девчонку, что правит здесь, будто в Амане, будто она великая королева, а не нищенка, присвоившая себе чужое сокровище! Когда я смотрю на нее, на ее детей и мужа, на то, как она приказывает тебе, на душе у меня черно от ненависти и злости. Ведь сыновей Диора упустили мои братья, сосунки и недоумки! Будь моя воля — я бы удавила эту возомнившую о себе соплячку на ее собственной косе! И сама бы после этого повесилась, потому что жить мне стало бы незачем. Если бы эта полуаданская пигалица, дед которой бегал по лесам, ненавидела всех нас скопом и меня лично, мне было бы легче, у меня было бы право на ненависть, но... Но эта девчонка играет в государя Нолофинвэ и Финдекано! Кто давал ей это право, можно подумать, она чем-то лучше нас?! Прости меня, князь, за эти речи, но я не могу исторгнуть это из собственной души. И никто не сможет: ни Ирмо-сновидец, ни плакса Ниенна, ни сам Намо Мандос. Я такая, какая есть.

— Я ценю твою службу. Но тронешь детей Эльвинг или её саму — расплатишся жизнью.

Этого небольшого внушения хватает, чтобы призвать всех к порядку. Пирующие перешептываются между собой, и очень удивляются, когда слово берет Кано:

— Если эта... как ты сказала Россвен, полуаданская пигалица, изображает моего кузена и дядю, она делает это хорошо. Уважай себя и уважай своего врага, а то ты так сильно стремишься всех убедить, что владычица Сириомбара ничего не стоит, что мне делается неловко.

— И что нам делать?

— Жить. Пока я учу её детей и потихоньку вкладываю им в головы мысль, что нолдор шесть веков защищали Белерианд от Моргота, и что это и их наследие. Они меня слушают. На стороне проигравших не любит быть никто. Особенно маленькие дети. Пройдет совсем немного лет — и они захотят славы и победы.

Так проходит еще год.

Иворвен ведет себя тихо, и вовсе делает вид, что ни Маэдроса, ни его братьев и верных не существует. Она неизменно стоит за левым плечом Эльвинг во время советов, сопровождает ее на охотах и смотрах, и, когда королеве некогда, забирает ее детей с уроков Кано.

С Маэдросом она не заговаривает ни разу.

Отплывает и вновь возвращается из плаванья ничего не нашедший Эарендиль.

— Глупец, — ругает его Мадрос, — горести всего Белерианда безразличны Валар!

— Пока мне не сказали Валар об этом лично, ни за что не поверю. Это моя собственная шея, дядя.

— Отступись!

— Ни за что.

— Валар нам не помогут.

— Да простит меня дядя, но Ариэн на небе светит все. И правым, и виноватым. В последнее плавание мне приснился сон: чтобы найти путь в Валинор, я рассек себе грудь мечом и вынул сердце, и сияние его разгоняло тьму. Может, в следующий раз получится?

— И чего ты добьешься, глупец? Только себя убьешь.

Однако вопреки всему, Эарендиль приказывает чинить Вингилот и готовить его к отплытию после праздника сбора плодов и следующего за ним совета.

Приходит в гости Тьелпе и с затаенной гордостью показывает светящийся белым кристалл.

— Кажется, у нас с Артанис получилось. Дядя, дай своего ежа.

Эрквэ бегает от него всему дому, но к Тьелпе чуть ли не лезет на ручки и сворачивается клубком, как живой.

— Любопытно, ты что же, слишком его одушевил?

Тьелпе вынимает из его внутренностей прежний тусклый и потрескавшийся кристалл.

— Это триста сорок седьмой образец. Будет лучше, если он останется у тебя. Я ни на что не надеюсь, но вдруг...

«Но вдруг вы сцепитесь с Иворвен снова?»

Маэдрос берет меч и две свечи гоняет племянника по двору. Хочет себе исследований за счет дядюшки — пусть сперва расплатится сполна.

Тьелпе хохочет, уворачиваясь от атак и ударов. Соседи — рослый моряк из порта и его жена — присылают внучку с пирогом и просят не шуметь после захода солнца. Амбарусса в ответ отдариваются пойманной на их корабле красной рыбой с нежнейшим мясом.

Остается удивляться тому, как радостно младшие вплелись в здешнюю жизнь. Больше того, пока речь не заходит об общей вине, о том, что именно на самом деле связывает их с жителями Сириомбара, эта языкастая парочка — любимцы здешних девушек, так они ценят танцы и меткое слово.

Ополоснувшись после поединка, Маэдрос садится за чертежи. В последнее время железная рука стала подводить и заедать, хоть новую у Тьелпе заказывай... Но сколько уйдет на нее времени?

Спустя две свечи Маэдрос вновь думает, что сошел с ума.

Если его расчеты верны, то под городом есть пустоты, о которых ему никто не говорил. Либо Эльвинг сама этого не знает, либо... либо намеренно молчит и не доверяет.

На следующий день он отправляется на совет.

Сегодня на Эльвинг нежно-голубое платье с отделкой мехом по вороту и рукавам. Владычице Сириомбара к лицу и зима, и зимние цвета, и она об этом знает. Наряды для нее — это как огранка для самоцвета или хороший доспех.

Вот только на советы Эльвинг обычно надевает закрытые платья темных цветов, придающих ей возраста и силы, в голубом же она — и впрямь юная девочка, да еще с открытыми локтями... Что она задумала?

Маэдрос наблюдает за ней весь совет, но замыслов Эльвинг он так и не разгадал.

На совете обсуждают будущую зиму, необходимость усиления разъездов, письма и донесения Амон Эреб и... договор с Кирданом и Эрейнионом, добывать который она отправляет Артанис и ее мужа.

После совета, по устоявшемуся обычаю настает время вручения даров. Эльвинг благодарит и одаривает своих советников, свиту и дворцовых слуг, для каждого находя доброе слово.

— Мы хорошо потрудились и пережили этот год, — она вручает резную шкатулку Маэдросу, — во многом это твоя заслуга.

— Я лишь гоняю своих верных и твою стражу.

— И я тебе очень за это благодарна. И я, и весь Сириомбар.

— Ты ведь помнишь, что я защищаю Сильмарилл?

— Такое не забудешь.

Последними она вручает дары Иворвен и Артанис. Книгу целительных песен владычицы Мелиан и боевой лук удивительной силы и красоты вносят со всем возможным уважением.

Глаза у Артанис загораются, совсем как в детстве, когда она ждала чудес и висела на деде и своей бабке.

— Думаю, прабабушка бы хотела, чтобы она была у тебя. Это немногое, что уцелело от ее вещей.

— Ты знаешь, как угодить подарком.

— У меня была лучшая из наставников, тетя. А теперь я попрошу оставить меня и князя Химринга наедине. Ступайте.

Не ожидавшая такого Артанис опешивает:

— Дорогая, ты...

— Оставьте нас. Прошу.

Впервые за все время знакомства Маэдрос остается с владычицей Сириомбара наедине. Когда же дверь комнаты совещаний затворяется, Эльвинг спрашивает, как бы невзначай:

— Не хочешь узнать, что я тебе подарила?

— Дорога не вещь, а внимание.

В свое время Фингон и Финрод потратили немало времени, чтобы научить прямого, как копье, старшего кузена танцевать сложные танцы и играть в такие игры.

— Что, даже дохлая мышь?

Нет, она ведь шутит? Маэдрос заходится в приступе кашля.

—В твоих зернохранилищах ведь все не настолько плохо, чтобы там вешались мыши?

— Да как тебе сказать...

Понимая, что не увидит ничего хорошего, Маэдрос открывает шкатулку, но находит лишь причудливый ключ.

— Что за шутки?

Эльвинг вновь садится в свое кресло.

— Через три дня к тебе придут рабочие. Открой им подвал и приготовь достаточно пустых мешков. Я хочу, чтобы твой дом присоединили к нашим тайным ходам.

Со времен Долгого Мира это первый раз, когда Маэдрос потрясен настолько, что едва не садится мимо кресла.

— Объяснись.

— Изволь. Незадолго до падения Гондолина моя свекровь начала видеть вещие сны и приказала тайком от своего отца и кузена прорыть ход под своим домом. Этим она спасла жизни многих гондолиндрим. Я не в том положении, чтобы выбрасывать за борт такое преимущество.

— Боишься, что тебе придется убегать от Моргота?

— Надеюсь, что, если Враг все же придет сюда, у меня хватит ума и воли не повторять большую глупость короля Тургона.

— И многие знают про тайные ходы?

— Дай подумать... Тетя Артанис, ее муж, Эарендиль, Эгалмот, его жена... В общей сложности пятьдесят эльдар, которые умеют хранить тайну. Твой племянник.

Ай да Тьелпе, все знал и молчал!

— То есть, весь город.

— Я не могу и не стану лишать своих поданных возможности спастись, если убьют меня, тетю или моего старшего советника. Если в цепи выпадает одно звено, его заменяют другим. К тому же, ты толковый зодчий и наверняка давно сам догадался.

Разубеждать ее Маэдрос не спешит, наоборот, ему, несмотря на все плохое, лестно доверие владычицы Сириомбара.

— Благодарю за подарок.

Невообразимо давно, еще в Амане, он, зеленый мальчишка рассмеялся над словами королевы Индис: «Вежливость и самоуважение — это тоже броня и доспех», но чем дальше, тем больше убеждался в правоте второй жены деда. С каждый прожитым в Сириомбаре днем его броня разрасталась и крепла, и теперь мало что могло вывести его из себя.

Разве что выходки Эльвинг.

Которая не думает прекращать разговор и достает еще одну шкатулку, на этот раз голубого непрозрачного камня.

Она подходит к Маэдросу и открывает шкатулку.

— Любопытно, что ты скажешь на это?

Сияя переплетением росы и света древ, на дне шкатулки лежит Сильмарилл. Внутри Маэдроса уходят под воду материки и умирают Древа, он чувствует и величайшую радость, и величайшее горе.

Эльвинг крепко держит шкатулку.

— Красивый, правда? Думаю, сын того, кто создал подобное, имеет право хоть раз увидеть наследие отца не на башне, не в короне Врага, а вблизи.

— Больше чем красивый. Прекрасный.

Это горько и страшно: видеть свое самое сокровенное, наконец-то сбывшееся желание. Маэдрос заносит руку над камнем и едва успевает отдернуть: свет благословенной земли жжется не хуже балрожьего кнута.

Мир в его глазах выцветает до серости. С Маэдроса слетают все его доспехи: и воинское мастерство, и достоинство князя нолдор, и любовь к отцу и братья, и взлелеянная гордыня, и жажда мести.

Вот он — изначальный свет, отблеск пламени негасимого, и гореть тебе в нем, король без королевства, Нэльяфинвэ Майтимо, до самого конца мира.

Что есть у тебя, кроме твоей мести и Клятвы, что укроет тебя на выжженном пепелище от палящего огня тысячи солнц, под которыми он беззащитен и гол, как младенец?

Нет границы между добром и злом.

И защиты тоже нет. 

Эльвинг — безжалостна и неумолима, и в глазах её — готовность умереть и за свой народ, и за свою правду, и за Сильмарилль.

— Ты нарочно меня испытываешь?

— Я хочу посмотреть на тебя изнутри. Каков ты, князь Химринга, когда над тобой не занесен топор палача? Что в тебе еще есть живого, что не забрала твоя клятва?

Маэдрос уже даже злиться не может.

Не хочет.

— А ты что же, судья?

В свете Сильмарилля глаза Эльвинг сияют, как у рожденной в Амане эльдэ.

— Отчего нет? Каждый день я сужу своих поданных. Чем ты хуже, князь Химринга?

— Ты отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос.

— А ты не хочешь смотреть в себя. Тебе так страшно? Что ты боишься увидеть — Тангородрим? Лосгар? Альквалондэ? Пыточные Саурона? Разгром Нирнаэт? А может, Дориат?

— Замолчи!

Маэдрос хватает ее за руку. Камень жжет глаза и чуть ли не впервые Маэдрос замечает, какая тонкая лебединая шея у владычицы Сириомбара.

Шея, которую так удобно сломать.

Эльвинг не боится и не отступает, лишь крепче держит шкатулку.

— Отвечай. Что в тебе живого?

Маэдрос ничего не говорит, только сжимает до синяков изящное запястье.

— Ты заигралась.

Эльвинг с силой вырывает руку. Не ожидавший этого Маэдрос едва может устоять на ногах.

Сколько же в ней силы. Сколько злости.

— Не смею?! Я дочь убитого вами отца и убитой матери, сестра убитых братьев! Ты говоришь, что я не смею? А если не я, то кто? Мне позвать сюда Намо Мандоса? Вряд ли он покинет чертоги ожидания ради меня! Годы и годы я пыталась понять, кем надо быть, чтобы лишить жизни ребенка! Я до сих пор не знаю ответа на этот вопрос.

Что? Что?! Внутри с грохотом падают камни.

Неужели в Дориате и Гаванях вообразили, что кто-то из эльдар Первого Дома по доброй воле мог убить детей?

До такого даже слуги Тьелко не опустились бы! Но ведь они потеряли и бросили маленьких принцев по своему недосмотру, и какая разница, что случилось на самом деле в лесах Дориата годы назад, что один глупец три дня и три ночи искал двух мальчишек, но не нашел даже тел.

Такой сильный был тогда снегопад.

Холод ли убил сыновей Диора или детеныши Унголианты, уже не важно.

Маэдрос не может сдержать слез.

Он ненавидит себя за слабость перед лицом... ну давайте уж честно, одной из этих серых, плоть от плоти своего отца Диора.

Но и слезы его мгновенно высыхают под палящим светом.

— Твоих братьев, Эльвинг, никто не убивал. Это все мой недосмотр. Не было дня, чтобы я не сожалел об их смерти.

На лицо Эльвинг страшно смотреть.

— Ты не знаешь, каково это — остаться сиротой, без родительской любви и опоры. Ты не представляешь, каково это, когда мать и отец будят тебя среди ночи, вешают на шею этот булыжник, отдают тете и обещают, что все будет хорошо. Ты не знаешь, каково это, когда в твой дом врывается вооруженная толпа и начинает переворачивать все вверх дном, а дядя и тетя уводят тебя через тайный лаз, а по следу несется погоня. Ты не знаешь, каково это, когда тетя говорит: «Твои мама и папа, melde, больше не придут, а Элуреда и Элурина больше нет». Ты не знаешь, каково бояться каждого куста в шесть лет. Не знаешь, каково расти в страхе. Ты не знаешь, каково это — десять месяцев носить под сердцем детей, мучиться сутки, а потом с ужасом думать о том, что для тебя и твоих братьев — это дети из рода Лютиэн, ее наследники. Если хочешь — убей меня, забери камень — и убирайся к рауговой матери, но поклянись, что не тронешь моих детей и мой Сириомбар! Скольких вы еще убьете ради своей Клятвы?

Оглушенный, ошарашенный её горем и гневом Маэдрос вновь хватает Эльвинг за руку. Кто вообще дал ей право так разговаривать?

— Иди ты к раугам, моя королева!

— Только вместе с тобой. Пусти!

Эта женщина не сдастся и не отступит. Маэдрос не может, да и не хочет ее отпустить, и точно в насмешку над самим собой, над всем, что считал важным и святым для себя...

Он слышит Песню фэа и роа Эльвинг так внятно, как может только муж или возлюбленный.

Понимание этого бьет и его, и ее наотмашь.

Да что там, они оба в ужасе.

Потому что все эльдар и атани — это часть Музыки, это спетая нота в Песне, и слышать ее могут лишь самые близкие...

— Вон! — Кричит Эльвинг в ярости. — Убирайся!

Маэдрос считает за лучшее последовать ее совету и уходит.

*

Той ночью Маэдросу снится кошмар.

Он взбирается на вершину заснеженной горы, под его ногами хрустят кости людей, орков и животных. Камень жжет руку, но Маэдрос продолжает идти.

— Остановись, это западня! Уйдем, прошу тебя! Нэльо! — кричит ему, теряясь в ледяной метели, Кано. Маэдрос идет, не оборачиваясь.

Тьелко и Курво хватают его за руки. Рядом скалит зубы мертвый Хуан.

— Отдай камень! Мы должны его нести, мы! Ты, жалкий трус, отрекся от коро...

Маэдрос со всей силы толкает их в пропасть. Мертвый пес бесстрашно прыгает следом, цапнув напоследок Маэдроса за сапоги.

Туда и дорога.

— Так, так, так... Да неужели?

Посреди тропы стоит Карантир, из его глаза торчит стрела.

— Я всегда знал, что ты присвоишь наследство отца, Майтимо. Ты такой же вор. Отдай мне Камень и убирайся. Ты не любишь отца. Думаешь, я не знаю, что все эти годы ты вставлял нам палки в колеса?! Трус ты и предатель, ты хоть знаешь, каково это — умирать?!

Маэдрос ломает ему шею и долго смотрит, как посреди зимы разрастается ковер вереска и мха, пожирающий тело брата.

Измученный дорогой, он прислоняется к скале. Он уже не помнит, куда и зачем шел, знает одно: надо идти в два раза быстрее, иначе все, кого он убил по дороге, придут и разорвут его на части, и тогда все потеряет смысл.

Маэдрос идет вверх и понимает, что уже ходил по этой дороге, что видел ее не раз и не два.

Обгоревшему Амроду он совсем не удивляется.

Они все же не успели вытащить Амрода с того корабля...

— Убей меня, — просит брат, и его вытевшие от жара глазницы полыхают светом Амана, — Майтимо, добей меня, пожалуйста, я так больше не могу...

Снести ему голову — лучшее, что Маэдрос — плохой сын и негодный старший брат — может сделать.

Амрас пытается его придушить и отобрать камень, и никогда прежде Маэдрос не думал, что сумеет пробить грудь кому-то из эдьдар.

Кому-то из своих братьев.

Наконец он доходит до вершины. На языке вкус сажи и пепла, перед глазами мелькают мошки.

— Ты все же пришел, — слышит он задумчивый голос отца, — подойди, сын. Принеси мне Камень.

Левая рука Маэдроса — сплошной остов обугленной кости и обгоревшей плоти. Отцу приходится отсечь ему культю и после заменить её серебряной рукой. Она ощущается почти настоящей.

Отец, такой же счастливый и прекрасный, как и в Дни Древ, берет его за руку.

— Пойдем. Я покажу тебе, зачем все это было.

И Маэдрос слушается, как слушался в детстве и отрочестве, не сомневаясь в словах отца. Слишком рад видеть его живым.

Те, что остались там, внизу были слабоками. Они не заслужили права быть здесь.

А Маэдрос заслужил.

Отец подводит его к середине площадки, на которой стоит трон. Он долго любуется светом Камня, который... который почему-то тускнеет в его руках.

Наверное, от холода.

— Как ты устал, сын, в этой дороге.

— Она привела меня к тебе. Это стоило всего.

— Да, стоило. Присядь.

Невозможно не повиноваться отцу, и Маэдрос садится на каменный трон. На нос ему падает черный снег. Что... что происходит?

— Мои камни, — с нежностью говорит отец, — слишком долго были в недостойных руках. Все возвращается на круги своя. Зима сменяет лето, а имущество вновь в руках законного хозяина. Разве это не справедливо?

— Да. Справедливо.

Маэдрос не может пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Отец... отец склоняется над его ухом и шепчет:

— Все думают, что Камни делают все благим и счастливым. В действительности, они показывают все в истинном свете. Узри правду.

Маэдрос хочет закричать и отшатнуться, хочет сбежать, но...

Поздно.

Вместо отца он видит напротив себя Моргота, укравшего чужое лицо, перед ногами которого склонился весь мир, вся Эа.

А тех, кто не склонился, уничтожили и убили.

— Ты хорошо послужил мне, сын Феанора. Признаюсь, устроить тебе побег было моей лучшей задумкой.

— Лжешь, ты, отец лжи и искажения!

— А кто же тогда мать? Майрон? Готмог? Тхурингветиль? Сколько высоких и бесполезных слов. С того дня, как твой чувствительный дурак-кузен забрал то, что мне принадлежит, мои верные слуги очень осторожно, очень бережно вели тебя по нужной дороге. Ты глупец, Нэльяфинвэ Майтимо. Каждый твой шаг был выгоден мне. Я все рассчитал и продумал заранее каждый твой ход.

Это конец. Конец всему и всего.

— Для владыки мира ты слишком много болтаешь.

— Разве это не право победителя — говорить? Но я сегодня добрый, а хороших слуг надо награждать. Чего ты хочешь? Ту девчонку из рода Лютиэн? Ее жизнь будет короткой, но отчего бы тебе не позабавиться. Умница девочка, так хорошо сыграла свою роль, а думала — злит меня и вставляет палки в колеса... Ты получишь ее, так и быть.

Маэдрос будто выгорает изнутри до конца, он сам — пепел и кости Анфауглит.

И вместе с пеплом приходит понимание: да пошло оно к раугам.

Он не будет в этом участвовать.

Всей отпущенной силой Маэдрос рвет нити, связывающие его с жизнью. Прежде чем оборвать последнюю, он успевает прохрипеть, глядя в ненавистные глаза.

— Сдохни!

И ничего не выходит. Дух Маэдроса, сама его суть врастает в каменный трон. Теперь он пленник Тангородрима навечно.

— Майтимо, Майтимо, почему ты такой невежливый гость? Мне подарить тебе повышение по службе?

Нет, только не это, только не пытки!

Маэдрос кричит, бьется в тисках... и просыпается.

И долго не может понять, почему так болят все суставы, отчего во рту железистый привкус, а наволочка в алых сгустках. В крови.

Скрипят половины, открывается дверь. На пороге комнаты со свечой стоит сонный Кано, под ногами которого путается фырчащий Эрквэ.

Маэдрос не может пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой, и как во времена Ангбанда он — лишь придаток к своей боли.

— Ты чего кричал, тебе что, кошмар... Рауговы кишки!

Спрятать изгвазданную подушку под одеялом не выходит. Кано долго стучит его по спине, заставляя выкашлять дурную кровь, а после — поит вином с травами.

— Рудничный кашель?

— Нет. Моргот приснился.

Слово за слово, Кано выпытывает у него подробности и сна, и того, что произошло после совета.

— Эта пигалица что же, хочет загнать моего брата в могилу? Где её подарок?

— Какой?

— И мазь, и зеленка! Камень мастера Энердиля. Лежи! Только попробуй мне встать!

Принимать такого рода услуги за шесть с лишним веков Маэдрос отвык. Почувствовать бы себя раздавленным и униженным, как после спасения, но сил на это нет.

— Выкини из головы. Эльвинг заслужила отпор, а ты ей потакаешь, и хоть бы раз сказал «нет»! Неумение отказывать, да будет тебе известно, развращает.

Кто бы говорил, кто бы говорил...

— Она в своем праве.

— Она чуть не сделала тебя убийцей! Так больше нельзя. Это все равно, что резать собаке хвост по частям! Так, рыжие, а вы чего не спите?

— Майтимо опять орет на весь дом!

— На весь Сириомбар. А то и Белерианд!

Кано извлекает из шкатулки мерцающий камень Элессар и кладет ему на спину. От украшения исходит тепло, мышцы разжимаются.

— Дыши ровно. Говорят, эта штука исцеляет...О! Ничего себе.

Сияние камня окутывает покоем. Маэдроса отпускает. Боли в суставах и спине больше нет. Пинками и угрозами он гонит младших братьев досыпать.

Утром, как ни в чем не бывало, под возмущения Кано, которому первый раз за сто лет выпадает возможность выбранить его от души, Маэдрос уходит на стену. Сегодня должны закончить второй ярус башни.

На башне долго браниться со строителями, которые почему-то криво положили пол и стены. Он еще раз проверяет кладку.

— Здесь неровно! Разберите и переложите заново. Какая муха вас укусила?

— Мне снилась большая волна.

— А мне Моргот и Тху. До чего мерзкие!

— Увидишь две такие рожи — весь день все из рук валиться будет.

— Кладка. Переложите её.

Строители причитают и жалуются, но требование выполняют.

За три дня Маэдрос приходит в себя, угомонив растревоженные чувства строительством и поединками с братьями и верными.

Еще через три дня он приходит во дворец. Отчитаться.

Королева внимательно слушает его, как прежде, задает верные вопросы, она собранна и спокойна, и ничуть не похожа на ту разгневанную женщину, которая выставила его вон.

— Ты забыл свой подарок, — она протягивает шкатулку, — наш советник порой ужасно рассеян.

Их пальцы соприкасаются. Ничего не происходит.

Остается выдохнуть и порадоваться, что это было лишь помрачение ума...

А потом он вновь слышит Песню и шепот моря.

Эльвинг это понимает и темнеет лицом. Иворвен за её плечом не пытается скрыть тревоги.

«А ведь Эльвинг, — осознает Маэдрос, — тоже меня слышит».

От этого он чувствует себя еще хуже, чем на Тангородриме, когда висел голый под палящими лучами солнца.

Это почти убивает.

Это, рауг побери, оскорбительно, хотеть девчонку, которая тебе даже не в дочери, а в правнучки годится! Да эта пигалица с самомнением в Таниквентиль не понравилась бы ни отцу, ни матери!

— Я прошу несколько дней отдыха.

— Тебе и в самом деле надо отдохнуть. Я сказала тебе лишнего, но... В своей речи я бы не изменила ни одного слова.

Ах, вот как...

— Моя королева, — теперь эти слова кажутся не насмешкой, а отвратительной двусмысленностью, — спросила, жалею ли я о том, что произошло в Дориате. Жалею.

— Да неужели?

Маэдросу кажется, что каждым словом он копает себе могилу. Что же, пусть весь Сириомбар думает о нем хуже, чем о последнем вастаке. И Эльвинг тоже.

— Да. Я жалею, что не нашел твоих братьев. И что мои воины не перехватили Артанис. Дети Диора были бы превосходный выкупом за Камень. Впрочем, тебя я оставил бы себе.

На скулах Эльвинг ходят желваки.

— Советник Маэдрос нездоров. Если он рассчитывает, что я вышвырну без денег и поручительств того, кто служит мне и Сириомбару, то заблуждается. Либо он безумен. Мы приказываем советнику выспаться и не показываться нам на глаза. Не то мы, наша королевская милость, привяжем его к постели веревкой!

Три дня Маэдрос пьянствует в компании Эрквэ.

Как назло, напиться быстро не получается: здешние белые вина даже близко не похожи на то, что выращивала тетушка Лалвен в Амане и Хитлуме. Кано пытается до него достучаться, но все, что может Маэдрос, это гонять раугов и троллей.

Кано повезло: его зазноба, которой он посвящал песни и стихи, осталась в Амане. Эаринвэ с самого начала не одобряла Исхода, но всегда внимательно слушала речи Феанаро, который не выносил ее предположений об изменчивости языка. Полвека они с Кано морочили друг другу головы, то сходясь, то расходясь, то мирясь, то ссорясь, пока не случилось Альквалондэ. «Знаешь, что, — сказала Эаринвэ, глядя на залитые кровью улицы, — ты глупец и убийца, а отец твой — безумец, ведущий вас на погибель. Вы гонитесь за миражом, а дом ваш стоит на песке, и ты не раз и не два прольешь кровь сородичей. Без меня, Макалаурэ. Без меня. Я не стану в этом участвовать».

По словам Финрода, Эаринвэ ушла с дядей Арфином и ни разу не обернулась назад.

Но Эаринвэ была взрослая женщина, превосходный мастер и талантливый поэт! Ей ничего не стоило заткнуть за пояс и отца, и Курво, и самого Кано, и с легкостью сложить двенадцатистишие на пиру. Она знала цену себе и собственному дару и не стала действовать поперек того, что считала важным. Эта же пигалица...

Что она знала? Что видела? Это же птенец, выросший в страхе и привыкший его не замечать, наполовину человек. Ни эльдэ, ни смертная дева, а нечто посередине. Эру, Эру, отчего ты сотворил Пришедших Следом настолько раздвоенными?

Может, в этом все и дело? В том, что она крови Лютиэн, но много меньше бабки? Ох, и глуп же был Маэдрос, когда смеялся над страстью Тьелкормо к дочери Тингола, над невзаимной любовью Келебримбора к Артанис!

Сам он много, много хуже них, и хуже вастаков, которые тащат себе в постель мальчишек-пастухов, а после холостят их, как верховых жеребцов, чтобы тело осталось незрелым. Карантир назвал это пристрастие «вастачий грешок», и зло смеялся над ним.

Вастакам туманила головы вовсе не страсть, чуждая холодному и трезвому разуму эльдар, а желание обладать и получить полную власть над беззащитными. 

Маэдросу говорили, что это обычай, завещанный предками и богами, и он кривился в отвращении, ведь точно также вастаки сношали коз и овец. Кривился, но закрывал глаза и терпел, считая, что нельзя требовать от вчерашних скотовод и слуг слишком много.

Он просчитался.

Маэдрос открывает еще одну бутылку, и пьет также, как предыдущие.

Вино не помогает забыть, наоборот, приходят все новые и новые вопросы, а эту горечь уже в рот не возьмешь.

Почему, почему он? Он же всего себя отдал Клятве, он пять веков воевал с Морготом, он посвятил свою жизнь достижению цели, он думал, что после Нирнаэт в нем не осталось ничего живого, и вот, пожалуйста!

В день, когда он смог встать после спасения с Тангородрима, Маэдрос сказал себе: у него не будет ни жены, ни невесты, пока они не исполнят Клятву, пока не сдержат обещание, данное отцу.

Жестоко выбирать между любовью к жене и детям и верностью своему слову. И уж тем более жестоко заставлять расти детей с чувством того, что для отца ты значишь много меньше, чем война без конца. Война со всем миром.

Слишком хорошо Маэдрос помнит, как в конце, в Непокой и Затмение Камни заслонили отцу все.

Против воли он вспоминает то, что больше всего хотел бы забыть.

Комната плывет перед его глазами, жар камина кажется нестерпимым... как в пыточной Тху. Вот он, стоит напротив и смотрит насмешливо, почти с сочувствием.

«Скажи мне, — Тху откладывает в сторону раскаленные добела щипцы, — сын Феанаро, ведь ты не раз думал, что отцу его Камни дороже вас, случись что — и он кинет и тебя, и твоих братьев в раскаленную печь, без раздумий расплатиться вами за победу? Ты называешь моего господина чудовищем, но ведь это твой отец пожирает молодых цветущих сыновей!»

Маэдрос не отвечает. Любое сказанное им слово Тху использует против. Это он уже крепко выучил.

— Ты молчишь, но это правда. Ведь это твоего младшего брата отец чуть не сжег в Лосгаре. А теперь за него страдаешь ты. Глупый мальчик, неужели ты думаешь, мне доставляет радость день за днем мучить существо столь прекрасное?

— Не мучай.

— Не могу. Раз за разом ты проявляешь неуважение и вынуждаешь меня делать тебе больно. Майтимо, мне что же, делать нечего? Мне, одному из айнур? Но у нас есть выход, который сбережет и твое, и мое достоинство. И даже освободит тебя от Клятвы. Хочешь узнать, о чем я?

Несмотря на боль в истерзанном теле, несмотря на пот и кровь, которые заливали глаза, несмотря на выбитые зубы, Маэдрос долго смеется. До боли в сломанных ребрах.

— Мне казалось, твое имя Майрон и Гортхаур Жестокий, а не Эру Иллюватар. Не бери на себя чужую власть, Тху. Твой хозяин этого не любит.

— Мой хозяин, непослушное ты дитя, предлагает назваться его другом и слугой. Преклони перед ним колени, признай своим господином и тогда ни тебе, ни твоим братьям не придется страдать. Ведь я знаю, как вы все умрете: в позоре, отчаянии, с клеймом братоубийц. Неужели ты не хочешь, чтобы твоя боль прошла?

Слушать Тху с его соблазнительными речами и отрадно, и сладко, и так приятно туманится голова...

Так хочется согласиться. Так хочется не думать.

Маэдрос очень устал.

— Одно маленькое слово, Майтимо. «Да» и все. И ты встанешь по левую руку от моего господина, будешь вести в бой его армии. Ты получишь весь мир. Разве плохо быть сильным, Майтимо? Разве плохо звать своим другом владыку Арды? Плохо ли служить верой и правдой тому, кто больше тебя? Плохо охранять сильмариллы и нести силу всему миру? Согласись. Это ты мучаешь себя, дурачок. Ни я, ни мой господин не желаем тебе зла.

И Маэдрос почти соглашается.

— Я...

В углу его камеры в тот же миг будто вспыхивает полупрозрачное тело. Воображение Маэдроса рисует деву из нэльяр с серебристыми волосами, одну из тех несчастных, кого Моргот ловил, прикрываясь личиной Оромэ. Дева измучена и напугана, только что на ее глазах творили страшное, ее правая рука вывернута под неественным углом. На Маэдроса она смотрит с предостережением: не соглашайся, борись, не слушай лживых речей. Не признавай его правоты. Не отказывайся от себя.

Не предавай нас, тех, кто умирал в боли и муках.

Не становись орком изнутри.

— Достоинство, — шепчет она разбитыми губами, — больше жизни.

У девы из нэльяр лицо Эльвинг.

И Маэдрос заплетающимся языком, сам себе не веря, повторяет за ней.

С Тху слетает напускное сочувствие. Он вновь берется за щипцы.

— Упрямый мальчишка. Ты все равно сломаешься, вопрос в том, как скоро. Продолжим?

И пытка продолжается, и его вновь рвут на части, жгут и режут, и невыносимо воняет паленой плотью, и....

В чувство Маэдроса приводит ведро ледяной воды в лицо.

Нет никакой пыточной, он сидит у себя дома, в Сириомбаре, хмель уходит из головы, а напротив него стоит не Тху, а злой, как сотня раугов, Кано.

С носа Маэдроса стекают капли воды. Он пытается вскочить, но путается в собственных ногах, поскальзывается и на ковер, пребольно ударившись копчиком.

Недопитое вино остается у него в руке.

— Все, — Кано отбирает у него бутылку, — тебе точно хватит.

— Не хва...пааа-жди...

— Если ты, пьянь несчастная, сорвешься с лесов, я тебя скормлю твоему же ежу!

— Он ммяса... н-ест...

Вместо стремления убивать и сворачивать шеи на Маэдроса находит желание обнимать всех вокруг и целоваться. Хотелось бы, чтобы это была Эльвинг, Артанис или, в крайнем случае, Иворвен, но и Кано тоже сойдет.

Младший брат его порывов не ценит и с размаху выдает в ухо.

— Поговори мне еще! Вы оба, что встали, помогите стащить с этого дурака сапоги...

Кажется, Маэдроса куда-то волокут и тащат, и не дают сбежать.

...Той ночью ему снится не отменная мерзость, не Тху — Аман, и Свет Древ, и полумрак в его покоях, и расчесывающая его волосы знакомая рука, и прижавшееся к спине горячее тело, Песня которого переменчива, как море.

И женщина, что рядом с ним тоже, добра как море, и как море же коварна и зла. Он привлекает ее к себе, роняет на постель, задирает подол нижнего платья...

И тонет в этом море, в этой Песне.

Женщина с силой царапает его по спине. Рыжие и серебристые волосы спутываются вместе на подушках и простынях.

Просыпается Маэдрос с чувством глубочайшего удивления.

Дожили.

Он в самом деле носил в Амане длинные волосы, а после того, как остался без руки, коротко стригся, повергая друзей и братьев в отчаяние. Но сами бы они попробовали причесывать длинные волосы одной рукой.

И вот, пожалуйста, вместо Тху ему показали Эльвинг. Ирмо, а ничего, что это жестоко и оскорбительно для королевы и дочери Диора?

Не говоря уж о том, что дурацкое чувство не к лицу Маэдросу, его возрасту, нраву и язвительному языку!

Маэдрос берет себя в руки.

Здесь нет ни Тху, ни Моргота, а есть его ожидаемое столкновение лбами с владычицей Сириомбара. Он хочет выполнить клятву, она — быть лучше себя. Разрубить этот узел без потерь — нельзя.

Не получится. Но им плыть в одной лодке.

Сириомбар — последний вольный город Белерианда, который еще не пал под властью Моргота. И если он будут грызться, как ошалевшие от безнаказанности щенки...

Он бросает себе в лицо пригоршни холодной воды.

«Ты что, — спрашивает он себя, — все еще веришь в победу над Морготом? В том, что у этой сказки счастливый конец? Тебя Эарендиль покусал?»

Утром Эарендиль приходит вместе с мастерами-землекопами, которые просят у Маэдроса ключи от подвала.

— Здесь работы на четыре дня.

— Делайте. Что ты хочешь, сын Итарильде?

— Поговорить, дядя. Наедине.

Маэдрос поднимается на второй этаж. Кано должен был уйти на урок к Элронду и Элросу, Амбарусса — строить очередной корабль. Маэдрос сроду не думал, что из этой парочки получатся хорошие плотники, а поди же ты.

Он уже догадывается, о чем пойдет разговор. Понимание вовсе не прибавляет ему радости.

— Прежде чем мы начнем, сын Итарильдэ, я скажу, что произошедшее между князем Химринга и владычицы Сириомбара касается только князя Химринга и владычицы Сириомбара.

— Или сына Феанора и дочери Диора. Или моего дяди и моей жены. Я не посторонний.

Эарендиль прав, но сегодня Маэдроса только раздражает чужое несокрушимое упрямство.

— Если ты влезешь в эту дрязгу, то неизбежно потеряешь либо свою жену, либо дядю.

— Я не собираюсь. Меня не волнует Камень.

Маэдрос не верит собственным ушам. Эарендиль становится на проходе, весь залитый пасмурным осенним светом.

— Это всего лишь камень. Те, кого любишь — важнее.

— Тогда отдай его мне.

— Не лови меня на слове, дядя. Сильмарилл по праву принадлежит роду Лютиэн и моей жене. Пусть Эльвинг делает с ним что захочет.

— И поэтому твоя жена устроила мне проверку на вшивость?! — почти кричит задетый за живое Маэдрос. Эарендиль меняется в лице, живо напоминая Фингона. И головой качает точно также, будто чувствуя сильное разочарование.

— Я не знал, что между вами произошло. Если хочешь, могу сказать, что об этом думаю. Но мои слова не понравятся тебе, дядя.

— Говори. Не вздумай вешать на меня ответственность. У твоего дяди больная спина, она и Клятву едва выдерживает...

Так легко прятать за язвительными словами чувство, будто его снова предали. Эарендиль ничуть на это не ведется.

Он говорит спокойно и прямо, не отводя глаз.

— Моя жена — достойнейшая женщина и лучший правитель, которого можно было бы желать. С Эльвинг тяжело.

— Я заметил.

Не будет же этот сосунок и мальчишка жаловаться на блистательную, заслоняющую его супругу? Непохоже. Эарендиль счастлив, и Маэдросу стыдно за невольное желание это счастье отобрать и взять себе. Это как отобрать у сироты последнюю радость, как обмануть маленького ребенка.

У эльдар дух правит телом, но... нельзя властвовать над душой и над своими чувствами. Лишь над их проявлениями.

Эарендиль садится на ступени.

— Дядя, я буду говорить прямо. Моей жене.... Эльвинг надо уметь говорить «нет». Иначе она решает, что ей всё можно, откусывает чужую руку по локоть, отбирает корабли и земли. А после говорит, что ей мало и невкусно. Она хорошо чувствует чужую слабость и бьёт в нее без жалости. Поэтому не жалей её, давая сдачи.

Дожили... Эта малявка, которая даже первого совершеннолетия не разменяла, его чему-то учит?!

— Ты за этим пришел?

— Хотел убедиться, что ты жив и благополучен. Насколько это возможно. Моя жена заигралась.

Это великодушничанье, это честное признание чужой... да нет, их взаимной ошибки, раздражает до кровавой мошкары перед глазами. И до желания сворачивать шеи.

Какое счастье, что этот мальчик, рожденный из большой любви посреди отчаяния, не знает, что за чувства гложат его родича по матери, и на чью жену тот положил глаз.

Ну уж нет, чувствовать вину еще и перед этим... увольте.

— Просить прощения не будешь?

— Не буду. Я не стану передавать ваши слова друг другу. Прощать или не прощать такое — решать вам. Но вот что я скажу тебе, дядя: если бы не бреши в твоей обороне, если бы ты хоть немного больше думал о себе, а не своей вине и Клятве, Эльвинг бы отступилась, как отступает всегда, видя чужую силу.

Терпение Маэдроса, и без того, невеликое, испаряется, как лесная речка посреди жаркого лета. Еще немного — и он начнет крушить мебель.

— Вот как... сын Итарильдэ, — Маэдрос спрашивает обманчиво-спокойно, — ты думаешь, что можешь меня поучать?!

Вместо того чтобы разозлиться или принять оскорбленный вид, Эарендиль, мальчишка, чуть ли не хохочет и не показывает ему язык.

И отмахивается легкомысленно.

— Что я могу сказать дядя, порой возраст приходит один и громко воет на Луну с досады. В одном я уверен: ты не Маэглин, и случись что со мной или Эльвинг — ни Сириомбар, ни его жители, ни наши дети не остались бы без помощи и защиты...

Ах ты дрянь!

Маэдрос хватает первое, что подворачивается под руку и с головой ныряет в радостное бешенство.

В стену с грохотом впечатывается ваза из-под цветов, а вслед за ней — кусок вырванных с мясом перил.

— Дядя, ты чего?

Убивать — вот, чего хочет Маэдрос. Речь уходит, разум — тоже, перед глазами встают залитые кровью плиты Альквалондэ и залы Менегрота. Прежде чем сорваться и смолотить этого мальчишку в пыль, Маэдрос успевает схватиться за осколок мысли:

— Ты, пащенок, что же, захотел мне повесить на шею свою жену и детей, и этот раугов город?! Ты что думаешь, я тебе кукла, дергать меня за ниточки?!

Маэдрос крушит, рубит в щепки все на своем пути, желая добраться до будто светящейся изнутри фигуры. От которой не исходит ни капли подобострастия или страха, а лишь недоумение и детское любопытство.

Эарендиль ни минуты не верит, что его убьют.

Он отходит в сторону и даже не пытается драться, позволяя Маэдросу крушить и буйствовать. Столы, стулья, лежанки, кресла, деревянные безделушки и стоящие на полке кораблики Амбарусса, — Маэдрос не щадит ничего. «Ты не Маэглин», — звенит у него в ушах.

Пол усеян щепками и осколками стекла.

Это хуже, чем Дориат и Альквалондэ, хуже, чем Лосгар и Битва под Звездами, смерть отца и плен.

«Погодите, — в затуманенном яростью уме вспыхивает понимание, — мальчишка все знал, с самого начала, и что же... попытался обратить это дурацкое наваждение себе на пользу?!»

Себе. И всему городу.

Умный мальчик Эарендиль, сын Итарильдэ. Сознание этого дает силы зацепиться за что-то плотное в несущем Маэдроса потоке бешенства. Он выдыхает, оглядывается и видит лежащую под ногами кочергу, которую как перышко подхватывает с пола и одной рукой скручивает в фалатримский узел.

А после — хватается за меч.

Из подвала доносится робкое «Ой», но это неважно.

— Во двор!

Эарендиль слушается его, ну всегда бы так! Солнце совсем ушло за тучи, можно драться. Можно все. Теперь можно все.

— В первую четверть, живо!

Сын Итарильдэ едва успевает перестроиться и уклониться от атаки. Маэдрос его не щадит, и гоняет хуже, чем своих верных и братьев, и ругает, как опростоволосившихся подчиненных на стройке.

— Как ты смеешь?! Тебе, дураку, жизнь не дорога?!

Эарендиль молчит и уходит от его ударов с легкой улыбкой, и она раздражает даже сильнее слов.

А еще он хорош, почти как Фингон в годы Непокоя, когда они только учились владеть мечом. Противника он читает с легкостью, как открытую книгу, и все преимущества Маэдроса: рост, больший вес, сила и мощь ударов оборачиваются против него. Эарендиль быстр и точен.

Но он всего лишь ученик против опытного мастера.

Лет через двести схватиться с ним означало бы неминуемые неприятности, пока же... пока же Маэдрос более вынослив и хитер, он старается злить и добиться если не ошибок, то грубых помарок. Удар — выпад — удар — защита — выпад — уклонение — удар — удар — защита — пыль с глаза — выбить меч — задеть предплечье, чтобы не рисовался — перейти на кулаки.

Здесь Эарендиль мало чего может. Его не учили убивать бывшие рабы, но все равно, держится хорошо и не жалуется. Желая поставить точку в споре и доказать свою правоту, Маэдрос со всей силы бьет Эарендиля в глаз.

Половина лица того тут же наливается синевой. Но на ногах этот пащенок выстаивает.

Маэдрос успокаивается. Мути и гнили в его душе почти не остается, и он чем-то страшно доволен.

— Считай это подарком, сын Итарильдэ. Вдруг мой фонарь осветит тебе путь в Валинор?

В самом деле, вдруг внук Тургона поумнеет и оставит свою блажь?

— Я запомню, — с достоинством отвечает Эарендиль, а после, как ни в чем не бывало, успокаивает сбежавшихся — землекопов, своих детей, Маглора и ничего не понимающего Тьелпе, — все хорошо. У князя Химринга сегодня плохой день.

— Мы крыс гоняли, — мрачно цедит Маэдрос, которого необходимость сохранять лицо раздражает до крайности.

Кано смотрит на них двоих со смесью стыда и нежной жалостью.

— День у него с самой Нирнаэт плохой. Идем, сын Итарильдэ, я зашепчу тебе глаз. Не показываться же тебе перед женой в таком виде!

Мальчишки Элронд и Элрос водят любопытными носами:

— Пап, а крыса была большая?

— Очень. Ростом с кабана.

— Да скорее, со взрослого нолдо, — Кано продолжает зубоскалить, — мальчики, завтра играем «Зеленые рукава». И подтяните колки у Линквэлассэ, она взялась сбоить. Я вам сколько говорил об уважении к инструменту!

Мальчики кивают и уходят с отцом, которому не помогают три заговора от Кано.

Выпроводив их, Маэдрос с недоумением и ужасом глядит на беспорядок. Двери едва висят на петлях, доме проще отстроить заново, чем восстанавливать. Посреди обломков и осколков с шипением и фырчанием ползает Эрквэ, почти неотличимый от живого ежа. Само собой, он не упускает случая пожаловаться создателю на безумного хозяина. Тьелпе берется за несчастную кочергу и принимается ее распрямлять:

— Дядя, зачем ты так? Сорвался, нагрубил... испортил хорошую ве-ещь....

Кочерга лежит на полу почти прямая. Маэдрос чеканит яростное:

— Яйца. Курицу. Не учат!

Убираться ему все же приходится, как и слушать подначки и сердитое ворчание Амбарусса из-за разнесенных корабликов, и принимать работу землекопов, которые справились удивительно быстро, наверное, лишь бы не видеть его лишний раз, а после — учиться открывать дверь подвала и девать куда-то землю с глиной....

Через два дня, вечером, он приходит на пристань, удивленный тем, что ни Эльвинг, ни Эарендиль не прислали за ним стражи.

Они лишились рассудка?! Ничего, что Маэдрос мог этого легкомысленного мальчишку убить?

Но не убил же.

Мальчишка смотрит за тем, как на корабль грузят последние бочки с пресной водой. Отплытие завтра, а Маэдроса снедает все большая тревога.

— Извиняться не буду, — заявляет Маэдрос сразу, — ты дурак. И рано или поздно свернешь себе шею. Но не об меня.

— Спасибо, дядя. Я запомню.

Маэдроса опять начинает глодать стыд.

— Ты сказал, что не вернешься, лишь бы меня позлить?

Эарендиль — сама доброта и безжалостность — качает головой.

— Не совсем. Я не желал ударить тебя в больное место, дядя.

— Ты и твоя жена делаете это постоянно.

— Если на твоей спине живого места нет от Клятвы, то сходи в палаты исцеления, дядя. Мне... Я снова видел сон.

— Сон?

Это гораздо хуже, чем подначка и чувство вины.

— Очень странный сон. Я будто причалил к незнакомому берегу и просил Эльвинг остаться на корабле, ведь там могло быть опасно. «Я не оставлю тебя», — ответила она, и мы пошли по пустому берегу и белому городу...

— Белому?!

Неужели Тирион-на-Туне? Нет, это все глупости, это воображение...

— Да. Совершенно пустому белому городу, похожему на Виньямар. Мы шли, ничего не понимая, кругом стелился туман, а потом меня позвал голос: «Здравствуй, Эарендиль Ардамирэ. Ведомо ли тебе, что закрыта для смертных Благословенная Земля?» Мы обернулись, но все, что я помню — это потоки воды, обрушившиеся сверху и лицо, скрытое серым плащом.

Намо? Неужели Намо?

— Дуракам снятся дурацкие сны.

— Иногда и жизнь — дурацкий сон, и как же мне отличить его от яви?

— Поставить тебе второй фо...

Удар оказывается столь неожиданным, что Маэдрос падает на землю. Команда Вингилота делает вид, что ничего не видит.

— Это тебе за крысу, дядя. Не считай меня более мягким, чем я есть.

Он помогает Маэдросу подняться и очистить одежду от пыли.

— Только попробуй не вернуться. Пожалеешь.

— Дядя, ты себя-то слышишь?

Маэдрос уходит. Мальчишка не мальчишка, но Эарендиль заслуживает уважения за то, что ухитряется больше десяти лет уживаться с женщиной, которую Феанор не то утопил бы, не то горячо одобрил. Отец вообще любил чужое несокрушимое упрямство, даром, что когда Артанис отказалась давать ему три своих волоска, кусал кулак, швырялся наковальней и ругал дурную ваньярскую породу.

По дороге Маэдрос долго гуляет по улочкам Сириомбара, наслаждаясь редкими минутами покоя и тишиной. И добрые горожане, и его верные сидят по домам в окружении семей, слушают арфы или пьют мируворэ.

Желая сократить дорогу, он идет мимо дома Артанис и Келеборна.

— Заходи, — подзывает его кузина, — сядем на дорожку, а то боюсь, к моему возвращению город уже разнесут по кирпичику.

— Не смешно, Нэрвэн, — только и может огрызнуться Маэдрос.

Артанис улыбается и приглашает его в дом.

— Только не вздумай разносить мебель и охотиться на крыс.

Маэдрос скрежещет зубами, но молчит. Это чужой дом. А у него, право, осталось не так много живой родни в Белерианде. Впрочем, в сам дом он не войдет. Постоит и на резном, будто морская пена, крыльце.

Артанис вместе с мужем тоже отплывают на Вингилоте, но только до Балара. Договариваться с Кирданом и Эрейнионом об общей разведке южных земель. Сейчас она весела и почти благостна, и поднимает в честь Маэдроса кубок.

— Что ты, кузен. А ведь я всего лишь хотела похвалить дивное украшение под твоим глазом. Какая тонкая работа, да у мастера золотые руки!

— Эти украшения пристали подросткам и юным, — в тон отвечает ей Маэдрос, — а не достойным мужам и женам. Мастер этот еще молод и посчитал себя обязанным мне.

— Ах, какое самомнение. Сильно тебя потрепала Эльвинг?

Если еще хоть одна живая душа будет рассказывать ему, что владычица Сириомбара была неправа...

— Не пониманию, о чем ты?

Артанис укладывает в сундук ящичек с лекарствами, на которые она большая мастерица.

— Понимаешь. У стен дворца есть уши, а я слишком хорошо знаю свою воспитанницу.

— От меня ты чего хочешь?

— Всего лишь напомнить, что невероятно глупо ждать любви от женщины, чей дом вы сожгли и сравняли с землей. И уж тем более нелепо ждать, что она скажет тебе спасибо за годы постоянного страха.

А кто Эльвинг в этом страхе воспитал? Но хоть какое-то разнообразие. Хоть кто-то бедного, несчастного, такого жалкого Майтимо не жалеет.

Артанис никогда их не любила.

— Ты говоришь очевидности. Я похож на того, кто ждет любви? Ты ослепла?

— Ты не ждал, но хотел. И не любви, а понимания своих действий. Я вновь скажу очевидность, но ты играешь с огнем. Впрочем, Эльвинг тоже. Ожидаемо, что вы оба доигрались.

Маэдрос уже не слушает слова своей кузины, тревога вновь вспыхивает в нем, как сигнальный огонь на сторожевой башне.

Он оборачивается.

Небо над Сириомбаром черно и высоко, и горят звезды владычицы Варды, освещая путь странникам и мореходам, но...

Но северный край небосвода горит, как степной пожар, будто кто-то перенес Дагор Браголлах наверх, и огненные змеи ползут по необъятному простору. Опять Моргот и Тху?

— Скорее, проснулся Тангородрим, — отвечает Артанис посеревшими губами, — иногда рыба — всего лишь рыба.

— Не в нашем случае, кузина.

Светопреставление прекращается за три вдоха, будто костер залили водой. Маэдрос уходит к себе и не может уснуть. Проверяет оружие свое и братьев, высчитывает, сколько займет путь от Ангбанда до Сириомбара и читает последние письма с Амон Эреб.

Пусто. Ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться, только неясные предчувствия и сны.

Провожать Эарендиля он не приходит. Зачем?

Маэдрос торопит своих строителей и ругается с ними почем зря, воюет за каждый камень, каждую плиту. Синдар привыкли строить совсем иначе, века под защитой Мелиан приучили их к безопасности.

Теперь в Белерианде небезопасно везде.

И Маэдроса слушают, но привычка и упрямство, и желание настоять на своем — все равно, что вторая натура. Спорить с ними приходится до хрипоты и поселившегося ежа в горле.

Спустя две недели он сдает четвертую башню. Эльвинг довольна и щедро одаривает всех работавших на строительстве мастеров. С ним она держится естественно и просто, будто они все еще советник и королева, и благодарит за услугу, оказанную городу.

Маэдрос собой недоволен.

Он строил Химринг не один десяток лет, в неприступных горах, имея под рукой множество хорошего камня и толковых зодчих.

В сравнении с его крепостью, стены Сириомбара — яичная скорлупа, наспех построенная из непонятно чего. Два года, по меньшей мере, будет усаживаться основание, к тому же... они торопились, как не в себя. Хорошо, что Тургон — лучший зодчий и строитель из внуков Финвэ — этого не видит. Химрингом можно было хвастаться и слагать в его часть двенадцатистишия на пирах. Стенами Сириомбара — нет. На взгляд Маэдроса, они годятся лишь на паршивенький курган.

Он оказывается один на один с осознанием, что очередное дело сделано, и теперь опять слишком много свободного времени. Приняться бы за новые чертежи, но нет ни сил, ни ума.

Почти как после Нирнаэт, когда они оставили Химринг и отступили на юг. Кроме стыда и горечи поражения, его глодала скорбь по погибшим, а на том месте, где прежде был Фингон, выросла дыра размером с него. Да что там дыра, провал.

Понимание, что Намо и Ниенна позаботятся, утешат любую рану и обратят скорбь в мудрость, не помогало. А горевать было некогда, и тогда Маэдрос, стоило им всем чуть очнуться от усталости, стал бродить по лесам. Охотиться. Видя, что его не остановишь, а под горячую руку лучше не попадаться вовсе, Курво сделал ему самострел, из которого отлично билась дичь. Да и не только дичь. Парочку не слишком умных орков Маэдрос подстрелил точно также.

Он вновь достает подарок брата и часто уходит из города, который с каждым днем из-за наползающих туманов делается похож на полупрозраный плащ Ниенны.

Эльвинг с легкостью отпускает его. Это было бы даже обидно, но и она, и Маэдрос точно навесили на случившиеся между ними сто двадцать замков и запретов.

Пока он охотится на уток, тетеревов и мелкую дичь. Голове постепенно легчает, а Ирмо, точно в насмешку, посылает в последнее время сплошь чистые и добрые сны про родной дом. Про то, как помогает вытащить занозу из лапы щенку Хуану под горестный рев Тьелко, боящегося, что его собака умрет. Или как мама примеряет новые украшения от отца и Курво. Или как он сам учит Эльвинг стрелять и дразнит ее, касаясь белоперой стрелой и дыханием уха, а мать выдает ему подзатыльник:

— Не сбивай девочку, Майтимо, что за ребячество!

Эльвинг из снов смешно злится, но из вредности бьет по мишеням без промаха.

Утром Маэдрос просыпается с чувством потери и грусти, и старается не вспоминать то время, когда мог обеими руками укрощать диких коней и с легкостью согнуть самый тугой лук. Сила и ловкость вернулись к нему, но не те, что прежде. Можно было проклинать злую судьбу и плакать, отплатив Фингону черной неблагодарностью за спасение, а можно было стиснуть зубы и идти бить Моргота. И Маэдрос пошел по второму пути, и его левая рука снесла много больше голов, чем правая.

Сейчас от его тоски и жажды убийства страдают лишь нагулявшие к зиме жирок птицы, ну еще деревья и камни, на которые он время от времени рычит от слишком сильных чувств.

В небе показываются гуси. Маэдрос вспоминает, что из них четверых Кано лучше всех умеет готовить папиного гуся в яблоках, меду и пряностях, так, что можно тарелку съесть. Он выбирает самого большого гуся в стае, дожидается их снижения над озером, подтягивает тетиву и стреляет. С донельзя удивленным видом гусь падает на мелководье. Приходится лезть за ним, и сапоги теперь полны воды, и завести бы для охоты собаку, но ведь здешние гончие и пустобрехи больше дюжины лет не живут...

Маэдрос запихивает гуся в мешок, отгоняет его шипящих сородичей и возвращается в Сириомбар как раз тогда, когда на небе показываются первые звезды. Городская стража отдает ему честь и с гордостью докладывает, что за последний месяц его верные и жители Гаваней поругались всего лишь два раза и мирно разошлись.

Чудеса, ей-право.

На крыльце его встречает обеспокоенный Кано:

— Пляши, тебе письмо. О, да неужели ты с гусем? А готовить что, мне?!

— Не жалуйся.

Маэдрос вскрывает печать. Уланарвэ — командующий Амон Эреб, которого он отослал домой почти сразу — скуп и краток: «Отбили набег, погибли сотник Динэйтель и трое его подчиненных в схватке с волками. Двое ранены, сейчас выздоравливают. Я приказал усилить разъезды и стражу на переправах».

Это все? Ради трех предложений высылать такой длинный пергамент? У Уланарвэ же зимой снега не выпросишь.

Не выпросишь. Помянув всех раугов и орков Ангбанда, Маэдрос лезет в походную шкатулку за фиалом темного стекла, макает в него кисточку и проводит ей по пергаменту. Чуть погодя проступают письмена.

Эти чернила, как и их проявитель — тоже работа Курво, которому надоело, что родич Тингола из Нан-Эльмота перехватывает и убивает почтовых голубей.

Буквы складываются слова: «Желаю здравствовать моему государю и господину долгие века и увидеть возвращение Камней!

Мой государь, сегодня я сообщу вам нерадостные вести. Судя по тому, что я знаю, Моргот и Тху что-то замышляют. В последнее время участились попытки подстрекательства на наших границах. Сотник Динэйтэль погиб, увидев, как ему показалось, среди толпы перегоняемых вастаками и орками пленных своего отца, забыв об осторожности, он погубил и себя, и своих подчиненных. Кроме того, три дня назад отряд волков и орков напал на нашу границу. Все они перебиты, их шкуры сушатся в главном зале Амон Эреб. Зима в этом году обещает быть гнилой и голодной, звери бегут с земель, подвластных Морготу, все дальше на юг. Неделю назад мы поймали вастачьих шпионов. На допросе они признались, что их господин готовит нападение на Амон-Эреб следующим летом. Я не верю их словам, полагаю, Моргот и Тху сделали это нарочно, они проверяют наши границы и волю на зуб. Однако совсем пропустить их слова мимо ушей я не могу. Возможно, они готовят хитрость и ловушку для нас, однако это лишь мои неподкрепленные ничем домыслы. Если же допустить, что враг все же придет, то ожидать его нападения стоит в середине зимы, когда реки и озера достаточно схватятся льдом. Какой же недоумок пойдет по раскисшим дорогам? На это не отважится даже Моргот. Пока же я гляжу в оба, продолжаю за вас бдение и слежу за Севером. Позвольте пожелать себе и вам стойкости и ясного ума. Айя!

Уланарвэ, командующий крепостью Амон-Эреб, писано тридцатого числа месяца йаваннет».

То есть, четырнадцать дней назад.

Нет, а чего они ожидали, что Моргот оставит Амон-Эреб в покое? Сыновья Феанора и их крепость ему как кость в горле, которой все время давишься, но не можешь выкашлять. Маэдрос садится за ответ и приказывает усилить дозор на стенах, лучше вооружить тяжелых воинов и лучников. Он запрещает своим подчиненным передвигаться по лесам в одиночку.

Чуть погодя он приписывает: «Приказываю командующему крепостью Амон-Эреб Уланарвэ принять под свою руку двести воинов из Сириомбара».

Утром он идет к Эльвинг.

Сегодня она одета в тяжелое, винно-красное платье с серебряным шитьем из колосьев и лилий. В сложный, до самого пояса, колос убрана ее коса, вместо венца голову украшает причудливая сетка с гранатами. В этом наряде Эльвинг кажется не сотворенной из снега и льда, а огненной и живой.

Владычица Сириомбара не пропускает ни одного слова в его докладе, а потом говорит нечто такое, отчего Маэдрос чуть не проваливается под землю:

— Как думаешь, если я пошлю в Амон-Эреб два отряда стрелков-гондолиндрим и аданов из дома Хадора, этого будет довольно?

Маэдросу очень хочется протереть глаза. Он не понимает эту женщину.

— Амон-Эреб — это мое дело. И моих братьев.

— При всем уважении, князь Химринга, но это и мое дело тоже. Пока мы союзники против Моргота, и я не хочу давать никому повода говорить, что ты забыл свою крепость, и что я не выполняю своих обязательств.

— У тебя нет обязательств передо мной.

— Есть, потому что ты назвал меня своим другом. Слать кого-то из иатрим и людей дома Беора — все равно что поджигать степь: слишком велики взаимные счеты. Честно сказать, я удивлена, что Моргот не попытался посеять между нами вражду и рознь, впрочем, с этим мои и твои поданные, как и мы с тобой, превосходно справляются сами. И только попробуй сказать, что тебе не нужна моя помощь.

Маэдросу становится весело.

— Поищи другого дурака. Но что ты скажешь своим людям?

— Что Моргот прекратил сосать лапу в своей берлоге и теперь испытывает нас всех на прочность. И что это — бесценная возможность поучиться. А те, — обращается она к стоящей за троном Иворвен, — кто станет говорить против меня и князя Химринга — того я не на словах, а на деле буду считать пособником Моргота.

— И в мыслях не было, — глухо отвечает Иворвен, — но госпожа, разве это не глупо, посылать войска в Амон-Эреб, когда все дарм... достойные эльдар из Первого Дома теперь в Сириомбаре?

Вот же упрямая, подозрительная женщина! Хоть за языком начала следить, уже за это спасибо. Что же, придется ей объяснить.

— Иворвен, а скажи, какая из крепостей вооружена лучше и где опытнее войны?

— Сириомбар взять проще.

— Да. Первейшая цель Тху и его хозяина — это Амон Эреб. Сначала они уничтожат лучших воинов Белерианда, а потом слопают чижиков.

— Это мы-то чижики?!

Эльвинг поднимает руку и звонит в колокольчик, подзывая писца.

— Я скажу так: вполне достаточно того, что Тху не хочет оставлять Амон-Эреб возможности ударить себе в тыл. Это было ожидаемо.

Даже услышав объяснения Маэдроса и своей королевы, Иворвен продолжает упорствовать.

— Но Тху может и не напасть.

— Неважно. Моим поданным будет полезно узнать, что верные князя Химринга не оскаленные чудища, а такие же эльдар. Они увидели нас, теперь наша очередь поглядеть на них. Как говорится, из любой затеи ты получишь либо счастье, либо опыт.

Ай да Эльвинг. Ведь наверняка задумала все с самого начала, просто ждала удобного повода. Маэдрос не может удержаться от подначки.

— Не перепутай одно с другим.

— Почему? Счастье — тоже опыт. Но иной, совсем иной.

Вечером он говорит с братьями. Трижды переругавшись о том, кто кому и сколько должен, Маэдрос принимает решение: зимой в Амон-Эреб отправятся Маглор и Амрод.

— Это наша земля. И наши верные.

Поддерживает его один Кано. Амбарусса не хотят разлучаться и бросать учения. Маэдрос непреклонен.

Мальчишки Элронд и Элрос узнав, что их обожаемый наставник вскоре уедет, куксятся, ревут и не хотят отпускать.

— Мы хотим быть с тобой, Макалаурэ!

— Чего Гортхауру в Ангбанде не сиделось?

Кано обнимает приунывших учеников:

— Что носы повесили? Я обязательно вернусь и продолжу вас учить. Никто пока не умер и в чертоги Намо не сбежал!

Мальчишки только плачут громче, как десятилетние эльфята, от которых первый раз в жизни любимые родители сбежали побродить по лесам и посмотреть на звезды. По родному отцу ни Элронд, ни Элрос так не убиваются, привыкли к его отъездам, а потом хвастаются подарками из дальних странствий, но к Кано эта парочка прикипела всех душой.

Через три дня Маэдрос и Эльвинг, стоя на крепостной стене, провожают четыре сотни воинов, уходящих на юго-восток.

— Будем надеяться, — говорит Эльвинг, — что это всего лишь Моргот и Тху точат зубы.

Через двадцать дней приходит очередное письмо от Уланарвэ: воины добрались благополучно и теперь несут службу в Амон-Эреб. От каждой строчки веет глубочайшим удивлением: Уланарвэ до сих пор не верит, что это не сон, и явно боится проснуться посреди очередной резни.

Эльвинг довольна и говорит о том, что трудные времена не только показывают истинную суть детей Эру, но и заставляют забыть о ссорах и распрях.

Жители Сириомбара и воины Маэдроса ловят каждое слово своей правительницы, чтобы вечером безжалостно в домах, на площадях и тавернах перемывать услышанное и гадать, что же стояло за безупречно правильной речью на квэнья и синдарине.

— Государыня ваша опять чудит.

— Как бы после её чудачеств без города и кораблей не остались.

— Вы только послушайте этих болтунов! В нашем городе каждая собака знает, как править, лечить, учить, строить и воровать корабли! А что-то делать их не дозовешься! Слабенькие они, бледненькие, в детстве каши и лембаса мало ели! Только и могут, что языком чесать. Одно слово, нолдор.

— Иворвен, уймись!

— Женщина, синдар болтали не меньше нашего.

— Синдар сидят от меня подальше, а ваши лица я каждое утро вижу, когда за водой иду! Ляляляля, только и слышу!

— Пожалей её, Гвэльмир. Что с неё возьмешь, стоит за троном королевы, молчит часами, дай хоть честной женщине пар спустить.

— И то верно. Во дворце особо не постреляешь. И не нагрубишь кому попало, вести себя надо уметь.

— Да вы, да я вас!

Маэдрос быстро уходит, неузнанный и довольный.

Несмотря на то, что радоваться нечему, а над ними сгущаются тучи, он смеётся до самого дома, довольный тем, что его верные в обиду себя не дают и по-прежнему способны уесть одним словом.

Хорошенько все взвесив, Маэдрос просит у Эльвинг планы и чертежи городских подземелий. От неё же Маэдрос узнаёт, что выходов на поверхность больше, чем один. Умно и на редкость дальновидно. 

Пока же он день за днем, когда с Кано, а когда один обходит подземные тропы. Первый раз спускаться страшновато, слишком полумрак ходов похож на Ангбанд, но Маэдрос привыкает.

Он быстро понимает устройство подземелий, а скорее, города в городе, города под городом. Поддерживать дороги сухими, не позволять осыпаться стенам и зарастать им плесенью и влагой тяжело, но иатрим ведь строили Менегрот. Удивительно, как им и Эльвинг удалось столько времени сохранять тайну.

Пока же Маэдрос отмечает ширину ходов: шестеро воинов спокойно смогут пройти не толкаясь. Выходы на поверхность тоже продуманы: все они находятся в двух лигах от города, под защитой пещер и лесов, так, что сразу не догадаешься.

На то, чтобы обойти все закоулки, уходит полтора месяца. Маэдрос составляет подробнейшую опись того, что видит и того, что следует довести до ума. Он расспрашивает зодчих, помнящих строительство Нарготронда и Менегрота, но теперь — это он ученик, жаждущий постичь чужую мысль. Его вечера проходят над чертежами и книгами. Не всегда все понятно с первого раза, но Маэдрос раз за разом вгрызается в эту глыбу знаний. Кано смеется:

— Неужели ты хочешь восстановить Нарготронд?

— Я хочу понять, как и что делал Финрод.

Голоса эхом разносятся по подземелью. Много они стараются не говорить, воздух в пещерах, особенно вдали от города, тяжелый и спертый.

Вычисления не оставляют в его голове лишних мыслей и чувств. Они спят, они таятся под спудом, как тени и пыль, они просто есть и не заслоняют собой целого мира и, наконец, ничего не меняют в нем самом. Долг отцу по-прежнему долг, Клятва — по-прежнему Клятва.

Как ничего не меняют и в Эльвинг, которая всей душой любит свой город, своих детей и супруга. Пока же он надеется, что его помешательство продлиться лет двадцать, ну хорошо, пару веков от силы. Желать и любить дочь кровника по меньшей мере некрасиво.

Но Клятва, о нет, Клятва вновь вгрызается в его кости.

Клятва говорит: «Забери себе эту женщину, её детей, её город и Камень. Вырасти из этого побега древо, создай из осколков былого царство, которое одолеет Моргота, и понеси настоящий свет мориквенди и людям. Разве не в этом смысл жизни эльдар — просвещать и учить, растить и возвышать меньшие народы, освобождать их от дикости? Разве не за этим сотворил вас Эру? Эльвинг сама этого хотела, сама пустила тебя внуть собственной фэа, так пусть пожинает плоды своеволия. Поплачет и забудет, как забывают люди все на свете».

Обычно Маэдрос не говорит с Клятвой, знает: ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, но сегодня.... Сегодня он со всей силы ударяет о стену подземной пещеры. Висящий на стене факел с шипением падает на пол, становится ощутимо темнее.

«Замолчи. Эльвинг — не трофей на охоте, а я не глупец Келегорм».

«Вспомнила кобель, как щенком был. Ты ведь этого на самом деле хочешь».

Нос и легкие заполняет невыносимо сладкий запах, которого нет, хочется согнуться вдвое и блевать, дальше, чем видишь.

Левой рукой Маэдрос раздирает шнуровку на вороте.

Увидев, как ему плохо, Кано ударяет его по спине и тащит к выходу, до которого, благо, недалеко.

На воздухе Маэдрос тяжело дышит.

— Слушай, — говорит ему Кано, протягивая флягу с водой, — может тебе поехать вместо меня, ты же таешь на глазах, того гляди, лишнюю дырку в ремне пробивать придется. Тебе от Клятвы хуже всего.

Маэдрос пьет чистейшую воду, в голове постепенно легчает.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я видел сон.

И он рассказывает о Тангородриме, о том, как не пощадил во сне никого, как увидел, кто скрывается под личиной отца. Кано заставляет сесть его на камень. Он ничуть не выглядит удивленным и словно этого ждал.

— Будь моя воля, я бы отдал тебя в руки Ирмо или Ниенны.

— Ниенна и Ирмо в Амане.

В кустах и на дереве неподалеку мелькает что-то черное. Маэдрос переглядывается с братом:

— Подожди.

С быстротой молнии они швыряют метательные ножи с текучим серебром. Мишень не успевает ни взлететь, ни скрыться.

На земле лежат две мертвых вороны со стальными клювами и когтями. С брезгливостью Кано поднимает одну из них за крыло:

— Ты видишь то же, что и я?

Вороны Тху. Совсем близко к выходам из города. Дело плохо, дело дрянь, дело совсем дрянь...

Они оба знают, что это значит.

Обе вороны отправляются в заплечный мешок.

Не сговариваясь, они так быстро, как только могут, идут в Сириомбар. Спустя две свечи стражи пускают их в город, еще через одну Маэдрос на спешно собранном совете бросает на стол свою добычу.

— Это разведчики Тху, особая порода ворон, их задача — искать тайные тропы и выслеживать будущих пленников. Он знает о выходах из города. Скоро он будет здесь.

Эльвинг кивает головой, что-то считая в уме.

— Этого следовало ожидать. Не одни мы такие умные, пользоваться достижениями предшественников, Тху тоже учится. Волки были предупреждением.

Она садится в свое кресло, вцепившись в подлокотоники. Через мгновение Эльвинг вновь владеет собой и принимается размышлять вслух.

— Сколько у нас времени, — она роняет голову в сложенные ладони, — зависит от того, какой дорогой пойдет Тху после Амон-Эреб. От вас напрямую десять дней пути, но его войска будут сильно потрепаны. Если он пойдет от Ангбанда, то либо через Врата Сириона, а это месяц пути, но много войска через скалы и ущелья с собой не проведешь. Либо это долины Нарготронда, но это полтора месяца самое меньшее. Да еще по раскисшей и плохо схваченной земле. Значит, бери все два и...

Конец ее рассуждениям кладет вбежавший без доклада воин.

— Государыня, беда!

— Говори.

— На сторожевых башнях... Гвэльмир сказал, что идет огромное войско с волками, вастаками, полчищами орков и стенобитными орудиями. Они скоро будут здесь. И у них дракон.

Железной рукой Маэдрос чуть не выламывает подлокотник своего кресла. Рядом сидит пораженный Тьелпе, который такой подлости не ожидал.

Ай да Тху, и это когда в городе нет Артанис, которая хотя бы могла бы с ним потягаться в песнях силы!

Эльвинг выпрямляется во весь рост.

— Как скоро?

— Свечей пять самое большее.

За это время они хорошо, если успеют подготовиться к драке.

Не к драке. К истреблению, к тому, что они сложатся здесь, на крепостной стене или посреди этих узких улочек...

Эльвинг зло молчит и кусает губы. Сейчас она похожа на одно из изваяний Нерданэль.

Маэдрос встает со своего кресла:

— Я и мои воины ждем твоих приказов.

Пять свечей, пять рауговых свечей... Никогда прежде Тху не заставал их вот так врасплох. Пять свечей — и враг у ворот. Пять свечей — и этот город, расписная шкатулочка и детская игрушка, — падет, как пали все другие эльфийские королевства. Как пал Хитлум, Нарготронд и Гондолин, и Сириомбар не избежит общей судьбы...

До чего же больно.

Тху уже почти здесь. Пришел за камнем. За камнем и за всеми ними, решил сначала слопать чижиков, а после, победительный и довольный, идти на Амон Эреб.

Об этом говорит и Гвэльмир, которому приносят письмо с огненными буквами: «Отдашь Камень и сыновей Феанора — я пощажу твой город, дочь Диора Элухиля. Нет — пеняй на себя».

И несколько мгновений Маэдрос верит, что Эльвинг так и поступит, ведь это так выгодно.

Он не учитывает нрава этой женщины.

В молчаливой ярости она комкает листок, который тут же обращается зловонным пеплом.

Один Эру ведает, из чего делали этот пергамент.

— Говоришь, пять свечей, — глаза Эльвинг полыхают, совсем как у отца в Альквалондэ, — этого хватит.

— Хватит для чего?! — уже почти кричит Кано.

И крик этот разбивается о чужое ледяное спокойствие и решимость. Королева снимает свой венец и кольцо с двумя змеями, а после отдает своей телохранительнице.

— Иворвен, — говорит она так твердо и властно, что послушался бы кто угодно, — ты знаешь, что делать. Приведи моих детей. Собери всех, кто еще слишком юн и не может держать оружия. Уводи их.

Все правильно, от мелочи никакой пользы на войне, тем более... тем более, дети крови Лютиэн не должны попасть в руки Моргота и Тху.

Иворвен почти убегает.

— Мастер Тьелпе... Мастер Келебримбор, мы с вами это обсуждали. Ваши руки пока никуда не годятся. Я приказываю вам выжить и беречь себя. Приберите за собой.

Тьелпе кивает. Маэдрос не сомневается, что после совета все его чертежи и разработки, которые он не сможет унести, полетят в горн. Ни Тьелпе, ни Эльвинг не хотят, чтобы его творения попали в руки Тху и служили ему против эльдар.

Четверть свечи Эльвинг отдает приказы, а после прощается с испуганными и необычайно серьезными детьми:

— Слушайтесь Иворвен. Пока все не уляжется — она вам как мать.

— Мама, а что происходит?

— Война. Вы должны уйти с остальными.

— Мама, а мы встретимся?

Эльвинг кивает:

— Рано или поздно, это я вам обещаю. Уходите. Заботьтесь друг о друге.

Маэдрос как раз успевает отдать приказ своему сотнику об устройстве обороны и послать гонца братьям.

Эльвинг кладет ему руку на плечо, и прикосновение это обжигает.

— Кое-кому пора было бы понять, что я не сдаю друзей и союзников.

— Премного тебе благодарен.

— Не стоит. Ты вождь своего народа, князь Химринга.

— Я знаю. Ты медлишь. Хочешь встретить Тху с открытыми воротами?

Он шипит скорее из желания растормошить Эльвинг, вывести ее из оцепенения и не может сдержать удивления, когда слышит предельно спокойное:

— Да. Пусть он придет.

Задавать вопросы о безумии поздно. Она уже там.

— Что?!

— Что слышал. Я собираюсь сдать ему город. Мне нужны те, с кем я смогу не только отбиться, но выстроить новый город на юге. Будет лучше, если ты пойдешь на корабль.

И вот сейчас его прорывает. Маэдрос решает, что ему можно все.

— Какой корабль, ты спятила, отдавать свою землю Врагу? Это внучка Лютиэн? Да твои дед и бабушка рыдают на Путях Людей! Не думал, что правнучка Элу Тингола такая трусиха!

Эльвинг почти отвешивает ему оплеуху, но успевает себя одернуть.

— Не сметь называть меня трусихой! Город можно отстроить заново, раненных можно вылечить, но не ты, ни я не умеем воскрешать мертвых. К тому же, от живых трусов куда больше трудностей, чем от мертвых героев. Нет, это не я трусиха, это ты упрямый осел! Через три часа в этом городе не должно быть никого из эльдар и эдайн! Мастер Тьелпе, есть ли у вас достаточно яркий камень, который доживет до утра?

Тьелпе делается похож на заговорщика.

Маэдрос складывает два и два, и с трудом удерживает то ли желание подхватить Эльвинг на руки, то ли ругаться, как отец, у которого пропала очередная заготовка под сильмариллы.

— Ты...

Эльвинг смотрит на него с нескрываемым торжеством.

— Может, я и умру этой ночью, но сделаю так, чтобы Тху надолго меня запомнил. Я не звала его в Сириомбар! Ни его, ни полчища орков. На моей земле либо соблюдают мои законы, либо летят со скалы в море.

Либо моют улицы от чаячьего дерьма, но Тху такого точно не переживет.

— Отправляйся на корабль.

— Нет.

— Не заставляй меня тебе приказывать.

— Женщина, я тебе друг и советник, а не слуга! Я останусь здесь и с тобой, и с этим городом.

Конец их пререканиям кладет Тьелпе.

— Эльвинг, мне очень жаль, но кораблей на всех не хватит.

— Значит, кому не хватит места, пойдут подземной дорогой. Пока мне нужны те, кто прикроет отступающим спину.

Маэдрос выходит вперед и не дает слова сказать Кано:

— И еще раз говорю: это буду я.

Клятва внутри него раздувается змеей-плащевиком с дальнего юга.

«Ты дурак».

«Я знаю».

Эльвинг смиряется и смотрит зло:

— Тогда ты знаешь, что делать.

Первый раз за многие века Маэдрос чувствует, что поступает верно.

Ведь вместе с этой сумасшедшей он готовит Тху западню, он заманивает его в ловушку, и какая разница, что Маэдросу для этого придется сложиться? Сколько этот блохастый волк может бить внуков Финвэ и не чихать?!

В общей толчее Маэдрос идет к себе домой: взять меч, нагрудник... и ежа Эрквэ. Чтобы ему не было так паршиво умирать одному.

*

Их ожиданиям не суждено сбыться: Тху приходит много раньше. Не проходит и трех свечей, как защитникам Сириомбара приходится отражают первый натиск: орки и вастаки лезут на стену.

Первый, похожий на волну, приступ удается отбить: лучники Гондолина и Дориата хорошо знают свое дело, не говоря уже о воинах Первого Дома. Во имя общей беды они отбрасывают распри и обиды, и действуют слаженно, будто одно тело.

Маэдрос на стенах ухитряется быть в четырех местах одновременно, руководя своими подчиненными и отдавая приказы на опережение. Несмотря на тучи стрел и беспорядок, несмотря на то, что они проиграют, он чувствует себя спокойно. На своем месте.

Вот и правда: старший сын Феанора — пес войны. Пусть у него нет половины зубов и передней лапы, он все еще умеет очень хорошо драться и вцепляться в горло, и утащит за собой в Мандос всех, до кого дотянется.

Понимание этого дает столько сил, сколько не было в лучшие дни.

На маяке все еще сияет Сильмарилл, освещая дорогу уходящим на Балар кораблям.

Жители Сириомбара поначалу не поняли Эльвинг и не желали уходить с места, к которому привязались, прикипели и назвали своим домом.

Эльвинг пришла в ярость:

— Глупцы! Дом — это те, кого любишь, а не место! Много мне будет радости, если вы ляжете здесь костьми под ногами Тху? Он пройдет и не заметит, а для вас все кончится если не навсегда, то очень надолго.

— Прости, государыня, — от всего города ответил Эгалмот, — но мы уже потеряли и Гондолин, и Дориат, и Нарготронд, и Хитлум. Никто из нас не хочет оставлять то, что любишь, на поругание врагу. Мы, те, кто пришел из Гондолина, не уйдем. Стыдно нолдор показывать врагу спину. Нельзя бегать до бесконечности.

— Отступление — это не трусость. Что тебе важнее, мой советник: сохранить город живым или умереть? От твоей смерти ни мне, ни Сириомбару нет никакой пользы.

— Есть вещи выше пользы, государыня.

— Тогда послушай меня: почему Тургон проиграл Морготу? Вовсе не из-за любви к племяннику, которого возвысил, а потому что слишом привязался к своему городу, как прежде Феанор к Сильмариллам. Если бы он послушал Ульмо, скольких бы жертв удалось избежать?

— Гондолин был сердцем государя!

— А мое сердце всегда со мной. И если ты, Эгалмот, будешь мне перечить, я прикажу арестовать тебя, завернуть в ковер и отнести на корабли! Хочешь умереть — умри, но не отнимай у других возможности спастись!

Эгалмот остался в городе и полез на стены, велев жене и детям уходить на корабли. У своего дворца Эльвинг руководит отходом, и наверняка сейчас костерит себя за то, что ни разу не попыталась разыграть отступления. «Так было бы меньше суеты и бестолковщины, — почти слышит Маэдрос ее голос, — но знала бы, где падать — постелила бы соломки».

Рядом с Маэдросом просвистывает черноперая стрела, от которой он отклоняется с легкостью.

Внизу, под построенными им стенами, тела орков и вастаков лежат друг на друге. Войско Тху приставляет лестницы, и вновь их отбрасывают, вновь тучи стрел с одной и с другой стороны, и вновь на стены лезут враги.

— Свинец, — кричит Маэдрос, почти не слыша себя, — смола!

Вниз летит раскаленный поток, который ненадолго замедляет приступ. Можно выдохнуть и увидеть, как вастаки тащат стенобитные орудия.

— Стрелы, стрелы!

Ох, если бы он мог стрелять! Но за Маэдроса отдуваются младшие братья, которые выглядят до неприличия счастливыми и довольными. Еще и зубоскалят, два шута, как в последний раз:

— О, Тху, лучше поздно, чем никогда!

— Наверное, хотел участвовать в воинских состязаниях?

— Ай-яй-яй, они же были в прошлом году, вы в своем Ангбанде проспали все на свете!

— Вот-вот!

— Но тебе бы все равно ничего не досталось!

— Эй, а зачем ты столько народу с собой притащил? Да от десятка орков любой корабль пойдет ко дну!

Внизу раздается обиженный рев, а после кто-то со всей дури швыряет в стену зеленую башку. Приземляется она прямо под ноги Амрасу, который не находит ничего умнее, как изобразить тошноту.

— Потому что Ульмо не вастак, терпеть у себя на море этакую пакость!

— Что, еще и твоих дармоедов терпеть, кормить, и размещать? А папину кузницу ты себе не хочешь, Тху?

— Может тебе еще и Сильмарилл отдать, и её величество?!

— Во-во, ужасная женщина! Ее врагам подбрасывать надо, глотку перегрызет не хуже волка!

— Не глотку, не путай, а голову откусит! Да через неделю Моргот сам придет мира просить.

— И плакать.

— И денег даст, лишь бы Эльвинг от него забрали! Надо бы не продешевить, нам же еще город после того, как вы насвинячите, восстанавливать.

— Да я не против, но старший не одобря....

От семи подряд стрел Амбарусса уворачиваются уже с трудом. Маэдрос молча показывает им обоим железный кулак. Младшие веселятся вовсю. Войны Дориата и Гондолина слушают эту дичь с каменными лицами, мысленно затыкая себе уши.

— Дожили, и пошутить нельзя. Бе-бе-бе тебе, Майтимо!

— Эй, Тху, лезь к нам! Мы тебя приголубим и приласкаем!

— Мечом и топором!

Здесь уже заходится в приступе смеха вся стена. Да что там, сам Маэдрос не может сдержать улыбки. Ведь Клятва, понимает он, и озарение это подобно удару молнии, глодала и поедом ела не только его. А он, дурак, и не замечал. Не хотел замечать, что нарочитая глупость и незрелость — всего лишь попытка сбежать от их общего палача.

Где-то внизу щелкает бич, а затем... Затем раздаются рев и шипение столь громкие, что кажется, пойдет кровь из ушей.

Войско Тху расступается надвое, и к стенам Сириомбара ползет здоровенный дракон.

Но даже это не может заставить Амбарусса замолчать.

— Ты смотри, какая ящерка!

— Зеленькая!

— Какой хорошенький!

— И огнем плюется! Эй, Тху, ты что, своего дракона пряностями кормил? Дряной же ты хозяин, посадишь твари желудок...

Дракон пускает струю огня, которая горящими головешками сносит десяток эльдар и аданов. Амбарусса стирают пот и сажу с лица.

— Это ты вместо здравствуйте?

— Привет, ящерица! Чучела из драконов сыновья Феанора еще не делали.

— Ближе, ближе, тебе в глаз вот так сразу не попадешь!

— Князь Амрас, не зарывайтесь, мы тоже хотим! И вообще, мы здесь хозяева. В очередь!

— За Гондолин, за короля Тургона! Эх! Промазал!

Новый всполох огня, но в этот раз... в этот раз защитники крепости умнее и быстро падают на пол, оберегая головы.

Маэдрос стоит по-прежнему прямо. В его правом рукаве в ужасе копошится Эрквэ. Тихо, колючий, нечего праздновать труса.

Быстрым движением Маэдрос выхватывает из-за пояса кинжал и швыряет его точно в нос дракону. Тот даже не чихает, что его броне стальная щепка! Но не молчать, главное — не молчать.

— Сыны Феанора не будут кланяться тебе, ящерица. Ползи отсюда, пока жив и можешь кости собрать!

И вновь туча стрел, и выстрелы, выстрелы и огонь. В этот раз не везет лучникам восточной башни, которые с криком боли исчезают в пламени.

Так они долго не продержаться, только бы успеть, только бы...

Маэдрос оборачивается. Из гаваней на всех парусах уходят последние три корабля. А Эльвинг еще в городе.

Что бы эта женщина ни говорила, но Сириомбар она не оставит до самого конца. Да где же она!

На стены приходит подкрепление: Кано и те, кто уступил свои места на кораблях.

— Ты где был? — Почти кричит Маэдрос на брата и отдает приказ лить вниз новые свинец и смолу, заранее понимая, что это бесполезно.

Кано натягивает тетиву.

— Помогал Тьелпе убираться и отпускать кое-кого на свободу.

— Кого?!

— Посмотри.

Маэдрос видит, как от дома Тьелпе расползается острое и колючее море светящихся в темноте глаз.

Ежи. Те самые неудачные ежи, со слабенькими светокамнями. Зрелище жуткое, даром, что ежи ползут к маяку, словно мотыльки к свету, и выстраиваются в правильный круг и вспыхивают глазами, отдавая честь камню и Эльвинг. До Маэдроса лишь теперь доходит, что сотворил Тьелпе и выпустил в мир.

Что по сравнению с этим драконы Моргота, которые Враг сотворил из ненависти! Самые страшные вещи эльдар и люди всегда совершали из любви.

Кано вновь, почти не глядя и не прицеливаясь, пускает три стрелы разом, и попадают они в сердца орочьих вожаков и одного вастака, на лицо — чистый Ульдор, только что горло не перерезано.

Рядом яросто сопят Амбарусса:

— Ты жульничаешь!

— Я? Я всего лишь зачаровал свои стрелы бить без промаха!

— Все равно жульничаешь и ловчишь!

— Ну, так покажите, что умеете, а не нойте! Не то я решу, Амрас, что Иворвен побила тебя по праву, а не потому, что нагнала на тебя страху!

Подначка срабатывает, но не так, как надо. Разозленный насмешками брата, Амрас хватает стрелу, в запальчивости стреляет — и попадает прямо в глаз собравшемуся вновь дыхнуть дракону. Вслед за ним, в другой глаз попадает стрела не желающего отставать Амрода.

Ящерица давится собственным огнем, захлебывается им.

И на стенах, и там, внизу, замирают и чуть не ложатся от яростного рева.

— Ты говорил, — ничего умнее Маэдрос придумать не можешь, — что хочешь сделать чучело? А где мы его хранить будем?

Амрас отвечает гордой, победительной улыбкой. Они с Амродом — зеркальное отражение друг друга, одно целое, по недоразумению разделенное на две души и два тела.

Именно такими, сияющими радостью и дерзостью, Маэдрос запомнит их навсегда. Волна звука и гудящее пламя ударяют мимо них с Кано, совсем близко, а близнецы, его верные, оставшиеся гондолиндрим и трое иатрим вспыхивают головешками.

Что же, их с Кано теперь только двое...

В нос ударяет запах горелой плоти, привычный уже за последние сто лет.

В предсмертной агонии у подножия стены беснуется дракон, чье пламя пожирает его самого. Лапы, хвост, тяжелая голова бьются из стороны в сторону и со всей дури ударяют прямо по самой уязвимой башне, снова и снова, поливая все вокруг огнем и кислотным дымом. И стены, похожие на яичную скорлупу стены, в которых еще сцепка даже не затвердела, рушатся под напором невиданной мощи.

Дракон затихает. Сквозь пролом лезут орки и вастаки, в которых тут же летят стрелы.

Свет над маяком будто тускнеет.

Дольше медлить нельзя. Маэдрос хватает брата за руки.

— Принимай командование и прикрой меня!

— Да.

— Как поймешь, что все — уходите морем.

— А ты?!

— Я остаюсь. Эльдар и атани, — кричит он воинам Сириомбара и своим верным, — вы уходите за князем Маглором!

Забыв себя, свои раны и старую боль, Маэдрос со всей ног бежит к маяку. За его спиной загорается город, и падают деревянные балки. Двум оркам он походя сносит головы и несется, не останавливаясь.

Он успевает раньше.

У подножия маяка, обливаясь холодным потом, подпирает дверь Эгалмот. Слышится быстрый топот: запыхавшаяся Эльвинг сбегает вниз, а на груди ее, под темной тканью котты, в ожерелье Наугламир горит Камень.

И точно такой же свет льется из окон маяка, и глядят зачарованно железные ежи...

— Ты, — шепчет она загнанно, — какого рауга...

— Уходите. Сейчас же.

Здесь, неподалеку, еще один вход в подземелья, но до него надо дойти, не привлекая к себе внимания. Это невозможно сделать, потому Камень... Камень по-прежнему горит жарче солнца. Ничем не скроешь его свет.

Надо выиграть им хоть сколько-нибудь времени, хоть чуть-чуть!

Бледный Эгалмот набрасывает на Эльвинг черную ткань с искрой. А, плащ Лютиэн!

Маэдрос тут же снимает свой и протягивает Эгалмоту.

— Меняемся. Мой прочнее, защитит тебя и отвлечет внимание.

И Эгалмот, о счастье, слушается. Им бы уйти, но Эльвинг медлит. А он вместо того, чтобы поторопить и гнать её взашей, должно быть, в последний раз слышит её Песню.

— Я задолжала тебе извинения, князь Химринга.

Нашла время и место, ничего другого Эльвинг, конечно же, придумать не могла!

— Не нужно.

— Не ври. Когда я говорила с тобой, когда я звала тебя сюда, я думала, что хочу лишь заставить считаться с нами и показать тебе плоды собственных дел.

Эгалмот слушает их слова, не веря своим ушам.

— А на самом деле?

— А на самом деле я хотела тебе отомстить и сделать больно. Я хотела, чтобы ты признал мою правоту и склонил голову. Но мне теперь это не нужно. Я лицемерила и хотела мести, хотела доставить тебе как можно больше страданий. Я хотела... Это уже неважно.

Что теперь Маэдросу её раскаяние и гордыня, что его неслучившаяся любовь и вожделение? Эльвинг права, и это неважно. Они оба потеряли всё.

«Не всё, — шепчет Клятва, — совсем не всё. Ты можешь переиграть и переиграешь».

Что ему стоит убить Эгалмота и овладеть Эльвинг, а после — убить её и снять Сильмарилл с мертвого тела? Сейчас это проще простого. Взять Сильмарилл, уйти вдоль побережья, нагнать Кано, отыскать детей Эльвинг и либо убить, либо воспитать как своих. Правду все равно узнают от него...

Маэдрос едва успевает отдернуть руки.

Не то, чтобы он этого не хотел, но....

Не будет никакой правды, и никто ничего не узнает. Сын Феанора — не насильник и не глупый мальчишка Маэглин.

Маэдросу мерзко от собственных мыслей. Вдали огнем горят башни Сириомбара, и город, и склады, все то, что они строили и создавали эти три года...

И до конца этой страшной ночи лежать ему здесь, на белом песке, а кровь уйдет в землю и однажды прорастет лозой. Белый песок Сиримобара — белые плиты Альквалондэ. Круг замкнулся.

И это справедливо. Маэдрос криво усмехается и качает головой.

— Пожелай мне удачи, дочь Диора. Уходи.

— Я желаю тебе лёгкой смерти, князь Химринга.

— Благодарю тебя, моя госпожа. Эгалмот...

— Что? — Рявкает почти потерявший терпение бывший лорд Гондолина.

— Если ты упустишь её величество или не защитишь, я тебя...

— Придешь по мою душу. Я помню!

Эльвинг запахивает плащ Лютиэн и растворяется во мраке.

Наползающая тьма скрывает их обоих, Эгалмота и его спутницу. Бесшумно они отходят и ныряют в подземный ход, что идет вдоль побережья. Ветер шелестит в ушах, и Маэдрос слышит мысленное: «Я бы не смогла полюбить убийцу родни, отца и братьев, но я сама и по доброй воле сотворила с тобой это. Надеюсь, Намо исцелит твой дух, и однажды ты будешь свободен».

Глупая девочка, что бы она понимала! Ни одно живое существо нельзя заставить полюбить, потому что любовь — это дар Эру, как истина, свобода и смерть, хотя на последнюю для благородных эльдар создатель пожадничал, ой, пожадничал!

Перед тем, как двинуться навстречу смерти, Маэдрос ослабляет завязки на правом рукаве и успокаивает Эрквэ.

— Ну что, Колючка, пришло наше время.

В спину дует сильный ветер, от города пышет жаром. Под всполохи огня Маэдрос идет вперед, разя мечом направо и налево. Орки, волки и люди падают под его рукой, будто спелые колосья в месяц жатвы.

Он чувствует, что Кано нет в Сириомбаре: брат собрал всех защитников и выживших и отступил.

Впервые в жизни, осознанно и по доброй воле Маэдрос остается в горящем городе, один на один со своим самым страшным врагом.

Осознав, что их обманули, воины и прихвостни Тху наваливаются на него с утроенной силой. Под их ногами путаются и тихими хлопками взрываются ежи. Маэдрос рубит очередную руку, или сносит голову, какая разница, он выжигает себя дотла и, кажется, сам начинает пылать белым аманским светом, уходя все дальше и дальше по тропе, с которой нет возврата. Меч — продолжение руки и его мыслей, и сам он — лучшее оружие из тех, что ковали отец и Ауле. Вот только он слишком долго ждал своего часа, чтобы запеть в битве.

Нет ни сомнений, ни страхов, только уверенность и полнейшая ясность. И орки уже не орки, а скорченные, изуродованные сгустки тьмы, не видевшие подлинного света, а волки Саурона — насмешка над честными лесными волками, жрут и рвут они потому, что ничего другого не умеют и не знают. «Освободи нас, — отдается из самых глубин их изувеченных фэа, — дай нам уйти».

Маэдрос бросает меч под ноги. Не умом, а чутьем, что мудрее сознания и разума, он знает, о какой именно свободе идет речь.

Ожидаемо его не убивают, а смеются, бьют, тычат пальцами и тащат к Тху.

Накатывает ненависть и бессилие, но и они сгорают внутри его огня.

Маэдроса швыряют под ноги к злому, как сотня балрогов, Тху.

Позади него пожарища, на самом Тху — посеребренные доспехи с чернением, за плечами — черный взметающийся плащ, а личина... сегодня он похож на нолдо из первого дома.

— Здравствуй, Майтимо. Давно тебя не видел.

— Не скучал.

— Не сомневайся, мы наверстаем все упущенное нами время, и ты точно не сможешь его забыть. Где девчонка, Майтимо?

— Откуда мне знать?

Держащий его вастак — точно одна рожа с Ульдором, печет их Моргот, что ли, — с силой давит Маэдросу на шею, так что трещат позвонки.

— Не распускай руки, ты! Это эльфийский князь, а не козопас!

— Тысяча извинений, повелитель...

— Этого недостаточно.

Вастаку сносят голову, а тело кидают волкам, которые с утробным урчанием вгрызаются во внутренности. Чувствовать копоть на себе еще терпимо, но чужую кровь... желание дурацкое, но охота напоследок умыться.

Тху подходит ближе. Неспешно так подходит.

— Не знаешь, Майтимо? Но ведь я их найду, и думаю, что скоро. Я, знаешь ли, ничуть не глупее тебя. Ты думаешь, я не знаю про ходы? Про то, что творилось в Гаванях? Скажи, а камень настоящий? Со стороны Эльвинг было бы глупостью сбежать, не прихватив главное сокровище Сириомбара... Если только она не рассчитывала на подобное и не использовала тебя втемную. А что, это даже умно: воспользоваться штурмом, сложить в нем всех сыновей Феанора, тем отвести угрозу от собственных детей. Занятная девочка. Мы бы поладили.

Это ложь, это очередная ложь, Эльвинг бы никогда! ...Эльвинг бы когда. Эльвинг бы очень даже когда, будь оно ей хоть на минуту выгодно и удобно больше, чем на три шага!

Смерть сыновей Феанора была бы ей удобна ровно на полтора.

— Пойди и узнай.

— И узнаю. Держите его крепко, но не бейте и не калечьте. Не сметь вредить подарку моему Господину.

Тху уходит и стремительно поднимается на маяк. Маэдрос поводит плечами, чуть ослабляя напряжение.

Это не остается без внимания, его тыкают в спину и на землю падает Эрквэ, который тут же изображает бессмысленный комок колючек.

— Это что, — спрашивают удивленные вастаки, — игрушка?

— Ёж. Руку защищать от волков.

— Это ваши умельцы доду...

Договорить вастак не успевает. Еще быстрее, чем отсюда, высадив дверь, с маяка возвращается Тху, держа в руках алмаз, похожий на отцовский Камень.

Тьелпе поработал на славу.

Тху в бешенстве.

— Он меня почти не обижигает! Майтимо, Майтимо, давно ли я не рвал тебе ногти, что ты совсем распоясался. Ты что же, думаешь, вы могли обмануть меня?! Меня, меня, лучшего мастера в чертогах Ауле — этой безделушкой?! Ты и в самом деле дурак, или прикидываешься?

Сердце Маэдроса наполняет такое приятное и понятное злорадство.

— Ты остался с носом, Тху. Как ты вернешься в Ангбанд без Камня? Тебя провела сопливая девчонка, а ты поддался ей. Да это же лучший день моей жизни!

Маэдроса скручивает приступ кашля, а по спине снова будто гуляет кнут. Тху изо всех сил пытается сохранить достоинство и продолжает, почти улыбаясь.

— Она выиграла битву, но проиграла войну. Мне есть, что предложить ей в обмен. Пока же... что у тебя под ногами, Майтимо? Я видел этих ежей, пока мы шли по городу. Детище твоего племянника? Неужели небо упало на землю, и ты принял этого изменника обратно? А ведь он предал вас: предал деда, отца, тебя... И ради кого?

Эру, Эру, шесть веков прошло, а Тху болтлив, как не в себя, по-прежнему? Его сладкие речи что, Моргот не ценит?

— С чего ты взял, что я его простил, и какое тебе дело до бесполезной игрушки?

— У нолдор? Бесполезной? Ты, — обращается он к держащему Маэдроса мальчишке вастаку, — принеси мне его. А ты пока, Майтимо, подумай. Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Мальчишка не успевает: коленом Маэдрос толкает Эрквэ, вкладывая в удар всю свою любовь. Всю свою ненависть. С жужжанием ёж катиться под ноги Тху. И само собой, он, сын Феанора, не может молчать.

— Знаешь, хочу. Погладь моего ежа, Тху.

Эрквэ ударяется о носки сапог Тху. Минуту ничего не происходит. Сердце Маэдроса падает куда-то в Изначальную Тьму. От Тху за лигу разит разочарованием.

— Это все? А я уж думал... Шутник ты, Майтимо.

И всем весом Тху наступает Эрквэ на его несчастную голову.

Раздается долгий не то стон, не то плач. Под ногой Тху сметается в пыль кристалл Тьелпе.

Чуда не происходит.

Маэдрос мысленно прощается с жизнью, как вдруг...

От земли поднимается столп белого, ослепительно яркого света и ветра, который раскидывает все вокруг. Гремит гром, свет улетает в небо и отражается от моря и тверди, испепеляя и Тху, и волков, и вастаков, и орков, и все, в чем есть хоть капля Тьмы.

Город и камни крепостной стены рушатся.

Маэдросу кажется, что он горит заживо в опаляющем свете, и это страшно и мучительно, и хочется кричать, срывая горло, раздирать себе лицо и тело. Ощупью он ползёт через что-то черно-жирное и прячется среди обломков стены. Зрения нет. Осязания нет. Есть боль и слезы.

И есть вторая и третья волна света, что прокатываются над поражённым миром.

Этот свет вгрызается в его кости, сметает кожу и плоть, и все наносное, все то, что было не его и извне, переплавляет его заживо, забирая всё и отдавая тоже всё.

Хочется спать, и он проваливается в забытье, надеясь услышать такой желанный сейчас голос Намо.

Но голоса нет, гортань и язык будто спекаются от жара. Не телесными, а глазами души Маэдрос видит, как ворох огоньков там, где были прежде тела, поднимается вверх.

Вот что на самом деле создал отец: исцеление от тьмы и освобождение от оков, а они все не знали, не понимали его, воевали и боялись не сдержать Клятву. Дураки, какие же они дураки...

Это последнее, что успевает подумать Маэдрос, прежде чем лишиться чувств.

Просыпается он от омерзительных криков чаек, шуршания лезущего в нос песка и треска щебня. Его, полуживого, откапывают чьи-то сильные руки и без церемоний тянут на поверхность. К свету, к солнцу.

— Поднимайся, скотина, — голос Иворвен впивается куда-то под череп, — живо!

— Не хочу.

Все, что хочет Маэдрос, это спать, и чтобы его не трогали. Ближайшие две Эпохи точно. Вместо этого Иворвен рывком поднимает его и со всей силы ударяет в нос и под рёбра.

Под его многострадальные рёбра, которые кто только не ломал!

Этого хватает, чтобы очнуться от оцепения и заехать Иворвен кулаком в плечо и по спине, когда она пытается уйти от удара.

Иворвен заваливается и на коленях пропахивает серый от пепла песок, но тут же вскакивает, ещё более злая.

— Скотина, как ты вообще посмел умереть не от руки моей госпожи или моей?! Ты что здесь устроил?!

«Она боится, — устало понимает Маэдрос, — не понимает, что здесь случилось, и боится».

В бессилии он опускается на чудом уцелевший обломок стены. В любой другой день он бы сожрал Иворвен за её страх с потрохами, но сегодня его будто пропустили через молотилку.

Зато он снова может шутить.

— Прибрался.

Иворвен выдыхает. Её по-прежнему колотит, но собой она овладевает.

— Я боялась, что не успею.

Ладья Ариэн поднимается достаточно высоко и ярко освещает место, что прежде было вольным городом Сириомбаром, а теперь — лишь пустошью в устье Сириона. На нём самом живого места нет, а железная рука теперь годится лишь на то, чтобы пойти в переплавку.

Бесполезная культя.

Постепенно к Маэдросу возвращается здравый рассудок и теперь уже он рычит:

— Эльвинг доверила тебе детей! Где они?!

— У твоего брата. Угомонись, сын Феанора. Я все расскажу. Начнем с того, что я дура, и повела детей госпожи и остальных самой длинной дорогой. Я хотела увести их подальше от города, решила, что уж там, в лесу, нас никто ждать не будет. Я ошиблась.

Детей Эльвинг уже ждали вастаки с волками, которые сразу сказали, что им нужны маленькие принцы.

— Троих я зарубила, но их было слишком много. Меч сломался, схватилась за лук и стрелы. Я бы не подпустила этих выродков к пещере, я бы скорее сама умерла, но... твой брат и верные пришли мне на выручку. Он понял, каким путем я пойду, и просто вырвал нас из лап смерти. Я навечно его должница.

— Кано это говори.

— И скажу, не сомневайся! Ты отдохнул? Пойдем вдоль берега, так безопаснее.

По мере того, как они идут, Иворвен продолжает говорить.

— Я вижу, что они пришли сильно потрепанные, ну и давай втыкать под ноготь иголки, спрашивать, где же болтаются все ваши рыжие. А на твоем брате принцы висят, плачут, он их обнимает и говорит, что никому не отдаст и не позволит обидеть. Я стою дура дурой. Рядом ваши головорезы, один другого мрачнее. И одна из них, рыжая такая, Россвен ее зовут, оборачивается ко мне и говорит, что ради того, чтобы дать всем уйти, а я, дура злопамятная, могла и дальше соль на раны сыпать, погибли и кано Амрод, и Амрас, а ты... ты, князь Химринга, вовсе остался прикрывать мою госпожу. И что моя жизнь, как и жизнь всех синдар, куплены твоей жертвой, и если я сейчас не закрою рта, эта Россвен меня на ленточки разрежет. Я этого не стерпела. Засветила ей в ухо и бежать, что было сил. Но не успела я далеко отойти, как накрыло вот этим, что ты устроил, раугов сын! Я прибегаю, смотрю — ни орка, ни гаура паршивого, только сплошь пепел и пыль.

Две вещи неизменны в этом мире: гномья скупость и ненависть Иворвен, которая скорее проглотила бы язык, выколола глаза и отрубила бы себе правую руку, чем поблагодарила.

— Благодарю, что пришла.

— Я не хотела, чтобы ты сдох просто так, только и всего!

— Ври больше.

Эльвинг, понимает Маэдрос. Нужно найти Эльвинг.

— Мой брат отступает в Амон-Эреб. Идем вдоль моря.

К тому самому, последнему входу. Эльвинг и Эгалмот не могли далеко уйти, а он должен вернуть мальчишкам мать.

Меньше часа Маэдрос и Иворвен бредут в молчании, пока...

Пока не видят что-то в лохмотьях, напоминающих его плащ. Пока не видят кости, остывшую плоть и все тот же жирный пепел. Бедняга Эгалмот.

Иворвен падает на колени и снимает свой, теперь уже зеленый плащ и укрывает останки, а затем, не говоря ни слова, начинает рыть могилу в песке. Маэдрос бросает ей орочий меч, найденный неподалеку.

— Ни на что другое эти лопаты не годятся.

Иворвен, наконец, вспыляет и швыряет пригорню песка Маэдросу в лицо, и получает такую же пригоршню в ответ.

— Еще одно слово — и этой лопатой я убью тебя!

— И стоило тогда спасать?

Тело болит, как после побоев, глазам сухо и противно. Иворвен с силой копает песок.

— Не говори мне под руки и не мешай, увечный.

— Он же нолдо.

Иворвен стоит в могиле по пояс, и Маэдрос замирает, когда слышит в полном голосе гнева печаль и слезы:

— Он был храбрейший из воинов гондолиндрим, защитником Сириомбара и советником моей госпожи. Ты что, в самом деле думаешь, что я позволю ему гнить без достойного погребения и стать кормом для чаек?!

Позже он со всем бережением помогает Иворвен опустить останки, засыпать их песком и натаскать камней, чтобы не добрались хищники.

Прощай, Эгалмот, звавшийся в Амане Айкалдамор, верный вассал короля Тургона. Ты был хороший товарищ и толковый советник, хоть мы друг друга и не любили, а порой и едва выносили.

Ты достойно ушел.

Похоронив Эгалмота и поставив в изголовье камень, Маэдрос и Иворвен идут дальше. Он уже почти готов увидеть страшное, он бы этому не удивился.

По цепочке следов он понимает, что произошло: вот Эльвинг и Эгалмот выбрались из подземного входа, вот нашли приготовленную заранее лодку и... попали в западню. Их уже ждали всадники на волках.

Тху посчитал и предусмотрел все.

Не учел он одного: Эгалмот предпочел сложить голову, но не подпустить к своей королеве ни одного из гауров, даром, что Эльвинг надежно скрывал плащ. Он велел ей спасаться бегством, а сам принял последний бой. Вот цепочка узких следов, и ведет она прямо к обрыву, и волки за Эльвинг гнались быстрые, вот она оступилась, почти упала, но продолжила бежать....

Она бежала до самого конца обрыва и бросилась в море.

Прямо на острые скалы.

Маэдрос пытается спуститься, но под его ногами осыпается песок.

— Я сама! — Иворвен из-за всех сил старается не плакать. — Здесь неглубоко.

Пока её нет, Маэдрос пытается примириться с мыслью, что женщины, которая сломала хребет злой судьбе, внучки Лютиэн, больше нет, и никогда не будет и, возможно, не осталось даже тела. Он пытается спросить себя, что это меняет для него, и понимает: искажение это или нет, наваждение или насмешка рока, для него всё по-прежнему. И будет по-прежнему еще очень и очень долго.

Что же, хороший правитель и умелый полководец даже собственную смерть обратит во благо. Надо подумать, как рассказать Артанис.

Иворвен возвращается нескоро, растерянная и мокрая.

— Тела... тела моей госпожи нет. Камня... твоего Камня нет тоже, лишь чаячьи перья в водорослях. Что... что это значит, князь Химринга?!

Маэдроса скручивают и смех, и слезы, и кашель, и боль.

Он хохочет, признавая свое полное поражение.

Плохая или хорошая, эльдэ или человек, но эта девчонка, сама того не желая, обыграла и Тху, и его самого, и кажется, пророчество Намо. Ай да Эльвинг, как высоко забралась ты по своим ступеням и тому, чем выстилала себе путь!

Потому что, сложись обстоятельства иначе, он все равно не получил бы Сильмарилла. Откажи ему Эльвинг напрямую, Маэдрос пришел бы в этот город войной и, как и говорила Иворвен, напал бы среди ночи, а Эльвинг... Эльвинг бросилась бы в море, потому что в самом Сириомбаре есть похожий утес, да и какая разница, откуда прыгать?

Отсмеявшись, Маэдрос протягивает Иворвен левую руку.

— Твоя госпожа оставила всех нас в дураках.

— Она жива?!

— Я не знаю. Пойдем, Иворвен из Дориата. Твоя госпожа приказала тебе заботиться о ее детях.

Иворвен решительно берет его за руку.

— Только сдохни по пути, сын Феанора! По окрестностям наверняка рыщут те, кого ты не поджарил, так что не обессудь, пойдем берегом моря.

— Показывай дорогу.

Спустя полтора месяца, злые и исхудавшие, хитрым и кружным путем не раз и не два уходя от погони, они добираются до Амон-Эреб. Кано не верит собственным глазам и долго обнимает его, прижимая к себе. Элронд и Элрос шарахаются от Иворвен, которая тщетно пытается их успокоить и убедить, что не надо ее бояться.

Умывшись и переодевшись в чистое, Маэдрос задает вопрос, который давно просится с языка:

— Готовы ли крепость и войско к зиме и осаде?

Он старается, чтобы речь его звучала обычно и беззаботно, но Кано не проведешь.

Брат горько успехается:

— Крепость? Войско? Мы не войско, Майтимо. Мы сопротивление.

Зима в этом году и впрямь будет гнилой и долгой.

*

Ночью над руинами Сириомбара страшно и тихо. Так всегда бывает, когда из города в одночасье уходит жизнь и радость. Лишь ветер воет над остовами маяка, крепостной стены и основаниями дворца и домов, ну еще шуршат по углам железные ежи с горящими глазами. Смертному оку лучше не видеть этого, особенно когда восходит полная луна.

Ничто и никто не смеет нарушить покой здешних развалин, и майя Тилион в своей ладье старается быстрее проплыть над городом, опаленным огнем. Слишком неуютно его огненной душе от вида здешних теней, впечатавшихся в камни и землю, которые не сумели растворить даже обильные дожди. Тени шепчутся между собой и шлют ненависть и проклятья, но, бессильные, ничего не могут сделать без одежды плоти.

Предел есть всему.

Даже молчанию Сириомбара.

Спустя семь дней после спешного бегства всех его жителей, из щебня и каменной крошки чья-то могучая рука пробивает себе дорогу.

Ну, как рука. Волчья лапа.

Волк стар, зол, опытен и очень голоден. Волчий облик, на самом-то деле, для того, кто пел этот мир — лишь одежды, лишь возможность не истаять от проклятой слабости.

Вслед за лапой показывается огромная голова, и другая лапа, и туловище, и вот волк-вожак, величайший из волков, выбирается на поверхность и просто дышит, не в силах поверить тому, что жив.

Земля Сириобара, напитавшаяся гневом и светом, нестерпимо жжет искалеченные задние лапы.

Изо всех сил волк ползет дальше, дальше, еще дальше во тьму, на Север, к своему господину, которому еще предстоит объяснять, как верный и лучший слуга сложил все войско, но не принес ни Сильмарилла, ни сыновей Феанора, ни детей Эльвинг.

Железные ежи, каждый размером с кошачью голову, лезут волку под ноги, и глаза их вспыхивают светом и голодом. Они — стражи этой земли.

Волк не спешит с ними связываться. Он осторожен и подолгу отдыхает, и не повторяет дважды одной ошибки.

И все же злость его слишком велика, а досада вовсе необозрима.

Едва оторвавшись от ежей, волк останавливается и, поджав под себя бесчуственные задние лапы, долго, с наслаждением воет, да что там, поёт песню гнева и печали:

— А того, кто этих гнусных ежей придууууууумал, я саааааааам, личнооооо, повешуууууууу на кооооопьях и шкууууууру сдерууу!

Пораженный открывшимся зрелищем, майя Тилион в небесной вышине чуть ли не впервые в жизни роняет весло, которое с плеском падает прямо в Великое Море.

Если честно, Тилиону хочется долго тереть глаза.

Волк продолжает яростно петь, поминая и Духа Огня, и господина Пещерного Града, и даже Владыку Тверди. Но никто не отвечает певцу, никто не спешит исцелить его раны.

Выдохнувшись, волк обещает себе однажды пожрать Луну и Солнце, и нарычав на мелькнувших в жухлой траве мышей, ползет дальше, считая шаги.

Тысяча первый, тысяча второй, тысяча третий....

Однажды он доползет до Ангбанда и будет умолять своего господина об исцелении и возвращении прежнего прекрасного облика.

А пока... пока ему надлежало терпеть. И точить зубы.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ежи - это вам не что-нибудь, а ЕЖИ!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916194) by [Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw), [fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020)




End file.
